The Bride He Wants
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Gabriel needs to find a wife, but he does not want to have to deal with the ton throwing every young woman at him. He wanted to select his own bride. Castiel came back from the wars with a debt that he needs to pay. Joining together the brothers find a solution to both their problems, and maybe Gabriel will find the wife he truly needs in the process. Regency AU. PLEASE READ INTRO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So I know this really isn't my usual wheel house, but this is an idea for book I am thinking of writing and I was wondering if any of my lovely followers would be willing to read it and tell me what they think. I know it's a divergence from what I normally write, there will be no Destiel I'm afraid, but it's an idea that's been at the back of my mind and something I have been struggling with so I thought I would let you have a look at it. Please let me know what you think. Pretty please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel Hayne, Marquess of Dare and heir to the Duke of Ravenscliff sat at the fire in his study, glass of brandy in hand as he stared into the flames. He had retreated from the family christmas, not just to the study but to his own property in a different county. As much as he loved his mother and sister, he really didn't need to listen to them talk of how he needed to think of marriage, and the continuity of the dukedom or about all the possible ladies that would make a good duchess who were going to be on the marriage mart this season. No he really did not want to hear that conversation. And even when he joined his father in his study he had had him mentioning the need to rectify his bachelor status.

At the age of 30 and the heir he knew that he needed to marry, and had in fact decided that this season he would look around, but he could not do that if all his relatives were throwing women at him left, right and centre, not counting all the marriage minded mothers throwing their available daughters in his path. There was after all not that many young and available heirs to a dukedom around. So no, what he needed was a way to look around at the possible women without having to avoid the predators of the ton that would stalk him come the being of the season if he so much as hinted at the fact he was looking for a wife. Though how he could succeed in this he had no idea.

Gabriel was pulled from his musings by the sound of the voices in the hallway and a few minutes later the door to his study was opened without preamble to reveal the silhouette of a gentleman who was as different to Gabriel as night was to day.

Where Gabriel was blonde, this man was dark. Where Gabriel's sense of dress tended towards the flamboyant, this gentleman's was more server. Where Gabriel revealed in being the centre of attention, this gentleman preferred to sit on the side lines and observe. In fact the only similarity between the two were their eyes, which while two very different colours, Gabriel's green and the others a striking blue, they both held a certain intelligence, a sharp knowledge, and the ability to make people think they were in fact a lot less than they true were. This gentleman was Major Castiel Haynes, Gabriel's younger brother.

"Please tell me you haven't also come to entice me to marry." Gabriel said as he gestured to his brother to join him by the fire with a glass of brandy.

"Well I wish you would. I would rather not be your heir you know." Castiel responded in a deep soft voice with a smile on his lips.

"Truthfully Cas, I would prefer you not to be too. I just don't want to be classed as a prize to be won." Gerbil replied with a sigh as he went back to his problem.

"Then remove yourself from the competition." Castiel replied settling himself comfortably by his brother's fire.

"You tell me a way to do that without getting married and I will happily do so." Gabriel said with a humorous tone, though there was a serious request in his voice which his brother heard and as such put his mind to it. And as a former intelligence officer in Wellington's army, he had a rather good mind when it came to deception.

"You could always get engaged." He finally replied after thinking for a few minutes.

At that sentence Gabriel looked up in disbelief. "In case you are unaware Castiel, getting engaged is usually a prelude to marriage, and there is no way that I could end such an engagement in favour of another after looking over the prospects." His honour would not allow him to behave in such a fashion.

"True. But if you found the right woman, and offered the right incentive, you could no doubt find that she would be willing to assist you in your search by pretending to be your betrothed. She would then end your agreement at the end of the season, when you have found the right woman to be your duchess." Castiel replied studying the brandy in his glass rather than looking at Gabriel making the Marquess narrowed his eyes at him.

"And just where would I find such a woman Castiel?" He asked suspiciously. He knew his brother and the fact that he wasn't meeting his eye made Gabriel think that he may well have this already planned out down to the finniest detail. And knowing his brother he wouldn't be surprised if he had. Castiel would after all never suggest such a thing without a woman in mind. Gabriel was just wondering firstly, what it would cost him and second, what his brother would get out of it. For he didn't think for a second that the answer to that was nothing. His brother, while being willing to lay down his life for his friends and family, was not after all known for his altruism. He was always watching and analysing, working out what could be to the benefit of those who currently held his allegiance, it was one of the reasons he had been so good at his job.

Castiel didn't reply straight away, he was thinking. This idea would solve a problem that had been plaguing him and his friends since there return from France after the battle of waterloo. If the woman in question would agree, of course. Though knowing his brother as he did, he knew that Gabriel would be willing to pay whatever price asked for the right woman to help with this scheme, and the woman Castiel had in mind was definitely the right one. And if it was presented to her in the right way… yes he could make it so she would agree and through this scheme he and his friends would be discharging there duty to the lady without her knowledge, and as such she could not refuse, as she had been doing up until now.

"Dryton Manor." He finally said draining his glass of brandy and turning to look into the flames.

"And just who will I find at Dryton Manor Castiel?" Gabriel asked cautiously, wondering just who it was that his brother was sending him after, and why.

"Lady Penelope Coburn, daughter of the former Viscount Simmers." Castiel replied still not looking his brother in the eye.

"And who is Lady Penelope to you Cas?" Gabriel asked trying to work out just what the situation was here.

"The sister of a man who gave his life for mine. A true hero of the war, and one that no one knows exists." Castiel replied with pain in his tone, a pain that Gabriel would do anything to remove, but he knew that there was no chance that he ever could. He had after all stayed home and was safe while his little brother went off to war. So many times Gabriel had wished that he could have joined him, but their father would not allow it. He was after all the heir. And his job was to continue the line.

"Why would a daughter of a Viscount agree to this plan of yours?"

"Because with both her father and brother dead her uncle has taken control of the Viscountcy and as such has given her and her sisters until the start of the season to leave their family home. They have only the money left to them for their dowries, and as such the uncle has suggested that Lady Penelope marriage an old goat of a man who doesn't even truly care for her. In fact it is thought that the reason the man wants to marry her is to be able to have within his control her three younger sisters who will be joining her." Castiel replied in a monotone voice, though Gabriel heard the supressed fury underneath, in fact Gabriel agreed with that fury.

"How old are the sisters?" he asked, intrigued now in this family. After all if the brother had saved Castiel then their family owned his a debt, one he would be willing to pay to the man's sister.

"16, 10 and 6 I believe." Castiel replied without thought making Gabriel realise that the situation of these ladies had been on his brother's mind before the start of this conversation.

"And if I don't agree, what do you plan to do Cas?" He asked, well aware that his brother no doubt had another plan already sorted out in his mind.

"I was going to suggest she marry me. Not that she would agree I'm sure, but I can be very persuasive if needed." Castiel replied with a smile for his older brother knowing full well that if Gabriel thought for a minute that he could save him from sacrificing himself he would do it.

"So in return for me engaging myself to her, what will she get?" Gabriel asked, there was no way he was going to let his brother enter a loveless marriage purely to repay a debt, he was the older brother and heir. All debts entailed by their family therefore rested upon his shoulders, not Castiel's.

"Well she will need to have a season, a chance to get used to the haunt ton before the wedding of course, which would give you the chance to study the field. You would need to obtain for her and her siblings a house with a respectable chaperone, but you and I know that that would not be an issue, and you would need to provide her with a suitable wardrobe. Then at the end of your agreement you could give her a property of her choosing that would be suitable for her station and family." Castiel stated succinctly all the points he had considered while thinking through the plan.

"That all Cas?" Gabriel asked with the raise of an eyebrow and a shake of his head at his brothers list of requirements, though he like Castiel knew that none of them would give him any issues.

"Yes. If you wish I know a group of men who would be willing to chip in with the expense." Castiel suggested slyly watching his brother's posture stiffen out of the corner of his eye at the idea of someone else taking the cost.

"If I agree to this Castiel, I will foot the bill. It is not like I cannot afford it." Gabriel replied in his most condescending tone.

"Of course." Castiel responded with an attempt at humility, but there was humour lacing his voice which made Gabriel frown at him, though he let it go.

"Before I can consider this I will need to meet Lady Penelope." Gabriel said instead looking at the brandy in his glass as if this was all completely hypothetical.

"Very true. My friends and I are having a get together in Dorset next week, only a few miles from Dryton Manor, you would be welcome to join us." Castiel offered graciously as if this wasn't all his plan.

"And what will Lady Penelope say to this idea of yours?" Gabriel asked, for the first time wondering about the lady, that if she did not hold up the agreement would become his wife.

"I'm sure that between us we can convince her to involve herself and her family. It would after all give her and her sisters a roof over their head for the season at least." Castiel replied with a shrug. He would convince her to do this. And he knew he would not be alone, his friends would help, for they too would see how this could benefit them all, not just the Coburn ladies they had sworn to protect on the death of another.

"Tell me of Lady Penelope." Gabriel asked leaning back in his chair. He might as well get as much information about his possible future bride as could be, though he knew that his brother would not suggest a ninny hammer thank god.

"She is an intelligent, insightful woman with a quick wit and good humour. She is kind though she also can be stern when needed."

"And looks?" Gabriel asked, he would prefer not to have to explain to the ton why he had chosen to join himself with an antidote.

"Those you will have to see for yourself." And with that Castiel stood with a smile for his brother and let himself out of the study making his way to the room that he knew his brother kept ready for him, whenever he chose to visit.

And Gabriel sitting in his study, sipping his brandy and staring into the flames thought over the plan his brother had suggested, going over the logistics, for while his brother made it sound quite simple, Gabriel knew that introducing a lady to the ton was anything but. And if he was going to be using a woman for his own requirements of a diversion, he was going to make sure that she was the toast of the town so when they ended their agreement she would have the option of marriage to another if she wished. He would not leave her without more than she had now, and while Castiel had said that all she would require was a home for her and her sisters, he was determined to find her happiness as well. And perhaps that was another difference between himself and his brother, while Castiel only sort comfort, he always sort happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter for you. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Lady Penelope Coburn, daughter of the former Viscount Simmers sat in the breakfast room of Dryton manor with her three sisters looking the picture of the perfect lady. No one would know that underneath she was a bundle of nerves. She had only four weeks until the start of the London season, and the time her and her sisters had to remove themselves from this house. When her uncle had told her the news before Christmas and pulled out the marriage proposal she had refused, she had been sure that another solution would present itself. And it had, in a way.

Two days after the letter from her uncle a Major Castiel Haynes had come to call. The major had come to inform her that her brother had died saving his life. He was kind and courteous, and somehow she found herself unburdening herself of her situation onto his broad shoulders. She still did not know how he got her to speak of it. That was not the sort of person she was. Of course later when she discovered he had been one of the best intelligence officers in wellingtons army she didn't feel so bad at revealing her secrets. She imaged many a French man had betrayed his country unknowingly to Major Haynes.

He had turned up a few days after that initial meeting with another man at his side. This time it was a Major Winchester, whom it seemed was his friend. They talked and the major seemed nice, he was friendly and warm to Penny, but she could see behind his eyes a shadow that no matter what, she knew that she had no power to remove. It was a shame, the man was all happiness on the outside, but underneath demons lurked. No doubt a result of the war. When he had proposed she had almost laughed at the absurdity, and when Major Haynes had explained that it would save her and her sisters from their current situation she couldn't believe him. He expected her to marry a stranger on his recommendation purely to make her and her sisters lives more comfortable? She had of course politely refused and major Winchester had seemed rather relived about that. No doubt he was. If she didn't want to marry a stranger to save her family, he surely didn't want to do it to save the honour of his friend.

The next time Major Haynes turned up he had with him a captain Fitzgerald. The process repeated itself and once again her hand was asked for and once again she refused. When this happened a third time she informed Major Haynes that she would not marry any of his friends and that she would find a solution to this situation without his assistance, though she thanked him for his attention it was obvious to both it was a dismissal. And so he had left and she had seen nothing of the major since that time. And now with her uncle wanting the banns to be read for her engagement to lord Rother in church this Sunday she suddenly wished that the major would return. At this moment she had a horrible feeling she would agree to marry any of his friends if it would save her and her sisters from there expected fate.

But she couldn't let her sisters know, she just couldn't.

"Penny, is everything all right?" asked lady Beatrice, she was the closet to her sister in age being 16 to Penelope's 24.

"Yes Bea, everything is fine. What are your plans today?" Penny asked pulling herself out of her thoughts and turning to her younger sisters, to little Elizabeth who their mother had died giving birth to and as such Penny had raised. Lizzie was more like a daughter to her than a sister.

The Coburn ladies then turned the discussion of the merits of various entertainments they could do that day. It was January and as such cold, but the sun was shining weakly and so they decided a brisk walk would do them all good after being coped up inside due to the rain they had had the past few weeks. And so lady Penelope put the thoughts of what to do to save her family from her mind and turned to enjoying her time with her sisters.

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel pulled up outside a small manor house on the boarder of Dorset and Wiltshire one fine winter's afternoon. They had come to stay with Castiel's friend Garth Fitzgerald the third, baron Warbon, who lived in his small estate with his mother and sister. It seemed though,that they were not the only guests. Upon arrival a tall man with short blonde hair and bright green eyes greeted Castiel as if he was a long lost relative.

"Cas." The man said shaking his hand as if the world depended on it.

"Dean, this is my brother Gabriel, the Marquess of Dare, Gabriel Major Dean Winchester." Castiel said introducing the two with ease. The name Castiel uttered was familiar to Gabriel. He had heard of Major Winchester from the reports in the papers as well as from his brother. He knew he was his closest and most loyal friend.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand with a smile for the man.

"You to, my lord." Major Winchester replied stiffly, he was never sure how to behave around the elite though he worked with many in his time in the army, he did not hold a title, and nor did he want one. In fact he had been rather surprised when Castiel had revealed he was in fact the younger son of a duke. They were not from the same world, but they fought side by side throughout the campaign, that was enough for Dean.

"So why are we all here Cas?" the Major asked turning back to his best friend.

"I have a plan to save Lady Penelope." Caspian replied simply making Dean stand up straighter.

"Then we will be all ears. We all owe her brother our lives." He replied gesturing for Castiel and Gabriel to lead as they made their way to the study where the others were waiting to see who had arrived and why.

Inside the study Gabriel discovered who else was staying at the barons home. There was Captain Samuel Winchester who was Dean's younger brother, an intelligent and polite man who seemed to take him in his stride, and Lieutenants joseph Williams and Michael Throne, both younger sons of earls that where of an age with his brother. Smiling round the group Gabriel was aware he was the oldest amongst them, and yet, some, like Dean Winchester, had an air about them of premature age. It was the air given to those who had fought and lost too many friends in the war. And looking round he knew that every man here had lost someone in the conflict. They may be heralded as heroes by the papers and the public, but the horrors they had witnessed where something he would never be able to understand. And for the first time he was glad that his father had stopped him from joining them, and that thought shamed him. He should want the glory and honour of war, but he knew, as with everything, there was a cost. And looking round the room he was not sure it was a cost he could have paid.

But that did not matter, what did was why he was here. It was his time to uphold the honour of his family, even if it was only to save the sister of one who had given his live for his brother. That was the honour he could fight for, and fight for it he would.

"I'm sorry Cas. But I don't think this plan is so great." Dean said into the silence that followed Castiel's explanation of the plan he had to save lady Penelope.

"Why not?" He asked, not in disbelief but as if he truly wanted an answer. He wanted to see what holes Dean had seen so he could fix them.

"Well for a start what happens if for some reason she refuses to end the engagement at the end of the season?" Dean asked, voicing the most dominate question in his mind. Not that he thought that the lady in question would do such a thing. But Gabriel was heir to a dukedom.

"Then I will marry her." Gabriel simply making all heads turn to him. He had not spoken while Castiel had laid out his plans and as such they had almost forgotten that one of the central people in this plot was with them in the room.

"And what happens to her when only a short time after she breaks your engagement you marry another? She will be tainted and shamed from society." Dean asked crossing his arms and staring at the Marquess. He was not backing down from this. He would not let the lady be hurt in anyway.

"I will not let that happen. I will behave towards her with the upmost respect and honour. At the same time I will make her the most desirable woman of the ton. When our agreement is over she will have the pick of men asking for her hand. I will not announce any engagement to another until I know she is settled to her satisfaction." Gabriel replied evenly, countering every objection the major had to the plan. Or at least he thought he had.

"No one will believe that a woman of lady Penelope's station would break her engagement with the heir to a dukedom." Dean replied with disbelief at this man's stupidity at thinking that any would believe that.

"I and the lady in question will make sure that ton is well aware that it was she who broke the engagement. I promise you this, the ton will have no reason to turn its back on her. She will come out of this unharmed and with her reputation intact, whatever it takes. On that you have my word." He responded with the slight narrowing of his eyes. This man did not know him, therefore he could not take offense at the stains he was levelling on his character, on his honour. He would give these men, as well as the lady in question, whatever assurances they wanted that he would never let anything happen to her. Once they were engaged she would become his responsibility, and as he said, if she did not break the engagement she would become his wife. He would have to treat this as a real connection to the lady in question.

"Very well. But you still have to get her to agree." Dean replied after staring at the Marquess for a moment more. He would not let anything happen to Lady Penelope. It was his job to protect her now her brother was gone.

"I believe between myself and Gabriel we can get Lady Penelope to agree. We will call tomorrow morning." Castiel said entering into the conversation now it seemed that Gabriel had alleviated some of Dean's concerned. Not that he had any. Everything that his brother had said he knew to be true without saying a word. He knew his brother and his strong sense of honour. Lady Penelope would be well in his hands, that he knew. Just as he knew with the right incentives he could get the lady in question to agree to the plan, especially as he knew that her time was running out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **rainystv and NerdySpaceBean for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you guys.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penelope was sitting in the back pallor, staring out of the window as she watched her sisters play while she once again trying to work out a way to save her family from what was to come. But still she had nothing. There was no solution that she could see, if only… but the time for dreams was past. It was time to think realistically about what was to happen. If she married Lord Rother surely she could keep her sisters safe somehow? It would be better than them finding themselves thrown unceremoniously onto the streets to stave surely? Her thoughts were interrupted by the butler appearing in the room.

"Major Haynes to see you my lady." He said bowing as he got her attention.

At his words Penelope stood quickly. It was if her prayers had been answered, she wasn't sure she wanted to marry a stranger, but if the situation presented was an acceptable one that would save her family, then she knew she would do it. Without thought. This was not a time for her pride to win after all. This was a time for action. To do what she must to save her sisters.

"Tell him I will be there presently." She responded moving to look in the mirror above the fireplace to make sure her hair was acceptable. She could never make herself into some kind of beauty, but she knew she was more than passably pretty. Having tucked in the wayward strands that always seemed to manage to find their way out of any style she wore, she moved with ease to the front drawing room where she received all visitors.

She had not expected to find the major alone in the room, and upon entry she saw that that was indeed the case. There was another man present who turned to her with smiling eyes. Eyes that held no shadows, but they held a power she did not understand. They were very similar to the majors own. He was an attractive man she thought academically. He had golden hair which seemed to frame his face, and though he was not very tall, he was taller than her. Yes he was definitely better to look at than Lord Rother. Or course she knew that looks were not what really counted when considering marriage, but it was a good start.

"Major Haynes." She curtsied to the gentleman she knew, hoping he would introduce his companion and explain why he was here. Though what she truly wanted to know was whether he the latest of the men major Haynes wanted her to marry.

"Lady Penelope, may I present my brother, Gabriel Haynes, Marquess of Dare and heir to the Duke of Ravenscliff. Gabriel, Lady Penelope Coburn." Castiel said in an even tone even as he watched with hawk like eyes as the two people saw each other for the first time.

"My lord." Penelope said dipping into a curtesy deeper than the one she had given the major. She had had no idea he was connected to a dukedom, and was rather shocked to find a Marquess in her front drawing room. There was no way she could even think to marry this man, he was so far above her as to be laughterable, and surely the Major knew that.

"My lady." Gabriel replied giving a perfect bow while smiling gently at her as if he was trying to put her at ease. Why were they here?

"Please sit, I will call for tea." She said gesturing to the chairs in the room. She knew her role of hostess well, and she would observe the polite niceties of society, especially with a Marquess in her home.

"No need-" Castiel started to say, wanting to talk to the lady without being disturbed by the servants coming in.

"That would be lovely. Castiel, remember your manners." Gabriel cut in smiling charmingly at the lady in front of him. He could see why his brother had refused to describe her to him. He doubted any words would have done her justice. For while she wore a plain dress, she carried herself with a confident air of one who knew not just her station but also herself. Someone who was comfortable in their own skin. She would need that if he introduced her into society. Just as he knew that that quality alone would endear her to all the old bats who would try to find fault with his future duchess. And then there were her features, her chestnut brown hair which while in a simple style, it shone with red highlights in the weak sunlight filtering into the room. But it was the lady's eyes that really caught Gabriel's interest. They seemed to be constantly changing colour from brown to green and back again. Oh yes, in the looks department she would do very well as his fiancée.

At his brothers words Castiel rolled his eyes, though a small smile appeared on his face as he watched Gabriel study lady Penelope discretely. He could see in his eyes and in the slightly relaxing of his features that his brother had decided she would do very nicely for the plan they had concocted. Good, all they needed to do now was to get the lady to agree as well.

Penny saw the major roll his eyes even as a good natured smile appeared on his face. She had never seen him like that, relaxed almost. It was nice to see such a healthy relationship between the siblings. People's relationship with the family was always a defining point on the underlying character in her mind. With a smile of her own she turned back to the Marquess who was standing by a chair, waiting her to seat herself before he did so. Ever the proper gentleman it seemed. He had been raised well then. She was glad of that, though she could think of no reason that he was here with Major Haynes… unless, maybe they had found her some kind of employment within the ton? It was not likely they would propose the Marquess marry her. She may be the daughter of a Viscount, but she had no dowry, nor any striking looks that would lead to such an event and she had no experience with the haunt ton for that to happen. If it did she knew that she would have to refuse, even if it did mean losing her only chance of escaping the inevitable.

* * *

Once they were all seated comfortably and the tea had been ordered Gabriel led the conversation about inconsequential things, remarking on the weather and other such meaningless topics. It gave him a chance to study Lady Penelope's responses, and he found them all very pleasing. She would have no difficulty fitting into society on the conversational front either.

"Well my lords, what can I do for you today?" Penelope asked once the tea had arrived and been poured and distributed. She was very aware that that the Major at least had been waiting until they were not going to be interrupted before they moved onto the reason for this visit. But it was the Marquess rather than his brother who answered her.

"What I have come to ask of you my lady, I'm afraid will take more than a day to complete." Gabriel replied with a twinkle in his eyes when he saw the confusion written in hers. He liked the way they seemed to cloud over with it. There was no artifice here, he could read her every thought in her mesmerising eyes. It made a refreshing change to the people he normally associated with. Yes, he would enjoy a session with her on his arm.

"And what is it you wish to ask my lord?" Penny asked once more trying to determine what it was that had brought these two men to her home.

"It is time I married-" Gabriel started to say only for lady Penelope to hold up her hand silencing before turning to his brother with the raise of one eyebrow. He chuckled at that. He had not had a woman stop his words for a long time. Mostly they hung of everything he had to say. The joys of being a young single heir to a dukedom. He also found the look she was giving his brother highly entertaining, she would take no quarter this lady. Good. She would challenge him, and Gabriel did always love a challenge.

"Please tell me this is not what it seems to be." She said to the Major, a certain amount of censure in her voice at that idea that he would persuade his brother to propose marriage to her as well. I mean really? Her and a Marquess, was he addled?

"It's not." Castiel replied with a small chuckle of his own that he hid behind his tea cup. He knew what she thought, just as he also knew that if he had managed to get Gabriel to ask her to marry him for real, she would have said no. That was the sort of woman he come to realise she was.

"As I was saying. Its time I married, but I do not want to be hounded by all the eligible ladies of the ton, not to mention their mothers. So Castiel and I have come up with a plan. One that I hope will help the both of us out of our current predicaments." Gabriel said when it became obvious that Castiel would say no more. This plan involved him and Lady Penelope, as such he and his brother had both agreed it would be best if he presented to her.

At the Marquess' words Penny's eyes swung back to him. How could anything connected to the heir of a dukedom's marriage in any way help her?

"And what is this plan my lord?" She asked cautiously wondering what it was he wanted from her.

"The best way for me to find the right bride, is to have a fiancée on my arm." Gabriel responded simply taking a sip of his tea as if this was a normal, everyday conversation.

"But surely, if you are engaged, you will have already found her." Penny replied dryly. She still could not see what her role in all this would be.

Gabriel took a deep breath before he replied quietly "Not if the lady in question has no plans to marry Me." as he put down his cup so he could stare in the lady's eyes, hoping to persuade her to join him in this scheme. He knew it was outrageous, but he also knew that if they worked together, he and Lady Penelope could make it work.

"So you are looking for a lady to fake an attachment to you?" Penny asked in a controlled voice as she to put down her cup. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was unthinkable that any one would think to pull the wool over the tons eyes in such a way. But… was it also a possible way out for her and her sisters? A way that didn't involve her marrying, well, anyone?

"Yes. Though of course for me it would be real, it would be up to the lady in question to end our engagement, if she did not, then she would become my wife. My honour would allow no other outcome." Gabriel stated, wanting to make sure Lady Penelope knew just what the agreement would entail if she accepted it. If she did this, pretended to be his betrothed, he would treat her as if it was real. Because for him it would be, even while he looked over the prospects of the ton. But he would be able to do that with enough discretion no one would ever know truth nor would it damage Lady Penelope's reputation in any way.

"And what would the lady get out of such an agreement?" Penny asked not even believing the words that came out of her mouth. But the thought, the idea that there was another way, it was so tempting to consider it, and it only made sense to hear the whole proposal so she could make an informed decision.

"Well firstly she would need to come to London for the season and be introduced to the ton. As such I would move her and any dependants to my familial home as soon as possible, where my mother would arrange for a new wardrobe for all, one befitting a future duchess and her family. Then when the season is over and I have found my bride, the lady would be gifted a house befitting her station wherever she choose, as well as a handsome income and dowries for her and any siblings." Gabriel replied simply, explaining on the suggestions Castiel had made in his study. He knew that a roof alone would not be enough for a family of four ladies. He wanted them all to have a chance at happiness and to not have to worry about money or their situation. He was wealthy enough to give them that easily without any real depletion in his own income.

At his words Penny swallowed the gasp which wanted to escape her throat. Such an offer, was more than she could ever have hoped for. It was more than she could rightly ask for, but she knew it was also an offer she could not turn down. A chance for her and her sisters to be free of their uncle and machinations. A chance for them to live the life they deserves, a chance for her sisters to grow up happy without concerns. A chance for them to marry for nothing more than love. But… wait, before she agreed to this crazy scheme, there had to be a catch somewhere. Going over the Marquess' words she found it, or at least she thought she had.

"That is a very generous offer, but what if you do not find yourself a bribe during the season?" She asked wondering how long she would be held to this arrangement if she accepted.

"The agreement would still stand. At the end of the season she would break the engagement and move to her new home." Gabriel replied honestly. He would not need Lady Penelope's assistance for any longer. If he could not find a suitable bride in one season, then he deserved to hunted until he was caught.

At his words silence reined in the room as the three occupants all went back to drinking their tea, giving Penny time to think over all that had been said. She had wishing for some miracle to come and save her and her siblings, and here it was, if she was willing to take it. If she was willing to hoodwink the ton. But it wasn't like she would going back into their circles once this was done. She could do it, and the Marquess had been right, it really would solve all her problems.

"Am I to assume you have come here to ask me to be your fake fiancée?" Penny finally said making up her mind that this was definitely the lesser of the evils presented as her future.

"Yes." Gabriel responded simply, if she was asking that question, then he could hope she was seriously considering accepting his proposal, such as it was.

"But you do not know me, how do you know I will do as we agree and end the engagement?" Penny asked tiling her head at the gentleman in front of her. He was putting a lot of faith in a woman he had just met.

"I know enough. My brother had assured me of your character, and as I said at the being, if you do not end the engagement then we will be married at the end of the season." Gabriel replied, and looking into his eyes Penny could see the subtle threat they held with his words. The supressed power he would weld if he had need. He would marry her if she gave him no choice, but he would not be an easy husband if she trapped him into it. It was a look that showed her another side of the man in front of her. A side which showed that despite his charm and gentlemanly manner, Gabriel Haynes, the Marquess of dare, was not a man you would willing cross. But she could deal with that, especially as she had no plans to go back on the arrangement they made here and now.

"Then I accept my lord." Penny said in a definite tone as she gave her and her sisters fates into the hands of this man, even if it was only for a season.

"Call me Gabriel." Gabriel replied before moving quickly to kneel in front of the woman who had just agreed to pretend to be his betrothed. The woman who could become his wife. "Penelope, will you marry me?" he asked pulling a pretty, simple diamond ring from his pocket. It was the plainest of the many family betrothal rings, but looking at the woman in front of him he knew it would suit her well, even if he had chosen it as the one he would be least likely to ever give to his real bride.

"No, but I will be your fiancée." Penny replied with a crooked smile which Gabriel returned full force as he placed the ring upon her finger. It was only then, staring into his sparkling green eyes so close to hers did Penny wonder just what she had agreed to, and just what it would cost her in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **Hello my darlings. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was three weeks after lady Penelope had agreed to pretend to be the Marquess of Dare's betrothed and she was standing at the window of her room looking out at the only view she had ever known one last time, allowing herself a moment of reflection at what she was leaving behind. Her and her sisters possessions were all packed up and waiting in the hallway to be loaded onto the carriages which would soon arrive to take them from this place. To take them and their belongings to London to start a new life, and so she could start her deception. She turned her eyes from the view and looked down at the ring on her finger. It felt strange having it there, as if it didn't truly belong, but then she guessed it really didn't. She had removed as soon as Gabriel and his brother had left, hiding it in her room where her uncle would never find it. She then had had the great pleasure of telling that man that she would not be marrying Lord Rother, no matter what he said. She had enjoyed watching the look on his face when she finished by telling him that she and her sisters would be gone by the months end. It was a look she would cherish, his confusion and anger that she had somehow thwarted his plans. Penny had wisely decided not to mention anything about Gabriel, she did not want her uncle trying to get something from the man. No, he would learn of her engagement when the rest of the ton did. When they were far away from this house which was now his.

With that thought she turned from the window, there was no point looking to the past, they had a future to get to, and it was a future she had never been able to envision giving her siblings. One of happiness and security for the rest of their days, she just had to fool the ton for a season first. Oh good lord, how was this going to work? She had had many such thoughts throughout the last three weeks but she had put them to the back of her mind… but now when it was far too late to change her mind they all came rushing in making her stagger to the stool of her dresser as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. No one would believe a Marquess would fall desperately in love with her at first sight. No one would believe that they were a couple, they didn't even know each other.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her maid.

"Oh my lady." Emily said in understanding when she entered the room to find her mistress sitting staring at her reflection. She was one of the few who knew the complete truth of the situation Penelope had found herself in. She was after all not just her maid but her confidante and friend. They were of an age with each other and had been together for as long as they could remember, Emily being the daughter of the housekeeper. The old viscount had even allowed her to share some of his daughter's lessons, allowing her to learn to read and write as well learn how to be a ladies maid. They had been fast friends ever since.

"Em, what am I doing? I cannot do this." Penny said turning to her friend with troubled eyes. It was too much. She would never be able to pull of this scheme, it didn't help that whenever she tried to pull an image of Gabriel to her mind she found she had forgotten what he looked like. How could she pretend to love someone when she couldn't even remember more than his basic looks of blonde hair and green eyes?

"Yes you can. Just think of the house at the end, the freedom you will all have. And I will be there with you, every step of the way." Emily replied moving so she was kneeling in front of her mistress taking her hands hoping her words would give Lady Penelope the courage she would need to achieve those goals.

"I know you will. Thank you for coming Em, for giving up everything you have here." Penny whispered taking strength from the conviction she could see in her friend's eyes. Conviction in her that she would be able to do as she had been asked.

"I am old enough to leave my mother's side, and my husband is coming with us. I am giving up nothing." Emily responded truthfully. Her husband, Peter, was one of the footmen and Penelope had promised them both a place in her household when she had one. Until then he would work at the house of a Duke and Duchess, a coup in any servant's books.

"Very well. Is everything ready?" Penny asked sitting back straightening her spine and bringing forth the strength she had inside her. She had to do this, there was no other choice.

"It is my lady. Miss Hern is just finishing up in the nursery." Emily replied standing smoothly and once more taking on the role of maid to her mistress. She knew that Penelope needed to social normalities right then. Needed to be practical rather than emotional.

"Very good. Will you ask her to come to me when she is done?" Penny asked the maid, wanting a final word with the governess before they left so she could give her the reference she had already written for the woman singing her praises. Miss Hern was brilliant with her sisters, but she knew she could not ask the woman to come with them on this journey. That would not be fair on her, having Emily and peter dependant on her relationship with the Marquess was enough. If Gabriel's parents ever found out the truth they could be turned out on their ear without question. She did not want a woman who could get other employment in such a situation.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the carriage as it rocked its way down the roads heading ever closer to the woman he had told his mother he would be marrying. He stared out of the window, though he saw none of the view. Instead he remembered his mother's face at hearing his words. At how happy she had seemed when he had told her that he had got himself engaged to the former Viscount Simmers daughter. She had readily agreed with him that the lady would need a season to be introduced to the ton, and had insisted on travelling down to London with him when he went to collect his intended, so she could in her words, get things started.

She had been thrilled by the idea that Lady Penelope would be bringing her three sisters with her, planning on the way down which rooms they would have. And even if the youngest was only six, she would not put her up in the nursery. No by the time they had arrived at London, Gabriel was alarmed to find that his mother had already set aside the west wing of the house for his fiancée and her family, including rooms for any staff that Lady Penelope brought with her without thought. He had always known his mother was a force to be reckoned with, but this was something else entirely. He had never seen her so happy to be planning and organising. He had left her at Ravenscliff House giving orders to the butler and housekeeper before he cowardly retreated to his own home. He had not realised how much effort his mother would put into welcoming Penelope into the family, and now he had seen it he felt a twinge of guilt at the deception he was perpetrating upon her. He did not want his mother to be hurt when his engagement came to its inevitable end. But no. It would be fine, because he planned to have found his true bride by then. She would have a wedding to plan, surely that would make up for the deception, correct?

Shaking the thoughts and guilt from his mind he turned to what he needed to do on the journey back to London. His mother had asked him questions about Lady Penelope that he found he could not answer to either of their satisfaction. He would need to spend the time getting to know the lady he would be introducing to the ton as his future wife. Luckily it would take two days for their carriages to return from Dorset. That would give him and Penelope time to come up with the stories they would tell, and time to learn more about each other.

* * *

Penny had moved to the study to finalise all the paperwork when Miss Hern came to her. Smiling at the older woman she gestured for her to take a chair while they talked.

"I have appreciated your services Miss Hern, you are much loved by my sisters I know. I have prepared you a reference so that will be able to gain future employment and I want to thank you for all you have done for my family."

"Lady Penelope, I understand that as you are to marry a Marquess your sisters will need a higher standard of education than I have been giving them so far, but I believe I could guide them to the level needed to become members of the high ton. I would very much like to stay on in your employment." Miss Hern replied her spine completely straight as she meet Penny's eyes. She loved these girls more than she could say, and she did not want to leave them now. Not when their world was changing so very much. Surely Lady Penelope understood her sisters would need consistency, especially little Elizabeth. And she could educate them to the level required, she knew she could.

Penny looked at the women in front of her and smiled. She had a backbone and her sisters did love her so. It would be good if she could take her with them, but… if only this was not all fake. If only she and Gabriel really had fallen in love and this was all true, then she would take Miss Hern with her without question. Could she really take the women when the truth could be discovered at any time? When they could be left with nothing in a second? Though with that thought came a memory of the Marquess, of Gabriel, telling her that to him it would be a real engagement. Surely he would not leave them with nothing. Taking a deep breath she made her decision. But she still felt the need to warn the woman of what was to come, if she stuck to her words and came with them.

"Miss Hern, are you sure you wish to come with us? We will be staying with the Duke of Ravenscliff in London for the season."

"I have worked in houses of the ton before my lady, I understand and I want to come with you." Miss Hern replied decisively. She had never had such a good home as the one she had had with this family, and she wasn't ready to leave it.

"Very well. Pack your things and say your goodbyes, the carriages will be here within the hour." Penny responded with a nod. It would be good for her sisters to have someone they knew looking after them, after all she knew that when the season started she would not be spending as much time as she liked with the girls.

"I have already done so." Miss Hern replied with a smile of gratitude that lady Penelope was trusting her to educate her sisters to the standard that would now be required of them. For they would soon not just be the daughters of a Viscount, but also the sisters of a future Duke and Duchess.

* * *

Gabriel was pulled out of his thoughts as the carriage turned off the road, heading down the drive which would lead him to his fiancée and her family. It would be, he realised, the first time he met her sisters and he hoped they liked him. Hoped they didn't resent him for taking them away from the only home they had ever known, even if he knew they would find another soon enough, even if it wasn't his own.

* * *

Penny heard the sound of hooves on the drive and grabbed her sisters so that they could go and met the man they believed she was going to marry. She had not told them the truth of the situation, they were too young, and they had no idea of the circumstances that had led to this decision.

The four Coburn ladies stood together on the top step with Emily, and Miss Hern behind them while Peter stood at the bottom of the steps as they all watched as three carriages pulled up in front of the house. Peter moved quickly when they came to stand still, moving to open the door of the lead carriage for the Marquess of Dare who had come to collect his future wife.

* * *

Gabriel climbed out of the carriage taking note of the footman's bow as he did so. But when he turned to the ladies waiting for him he found his eyes drawn to only one of them. The one who had his ring on her finger, the one he would be introducing to all his friends and family as his future bribe.

"Penelope." He said as he bowed over her hand before raising it to his lips for a kiss as he stared into her beautiful eyes, which today looked more green than brown.

"Gabriel. May I introduce my sisters?" Penny replied remembering just in time not to call him my lord. They had agreed to be less formal, in the hopes that it would show that they had feelings for each other, even if they did not.

"Of course." Gabriel replied taking her hand and placing it on his arm as he smiled at the three girls in front of him.

"This is Beatrice, Charlotte and Elizabeth." Penny said as each of her sister's curtsied when her name was called, even if little Elizabeth found it a hard thing to do.

"A pleasure to meet you. You are all as beautiful as your sister." Gabriel replied bowing to each of them and taking their hands to give them an extravagant kiss while he smiled his most charming smile. In doing so he made Beatrice blush, while Charlotte smiled sweetly and Elizabeth beamed up at him.

Penny watching on realised that within that second he had somehow made it so he had her sisters eating out of the palm of his hand. How did that man do that? But then Gabriel turned his charming smile onto her and she found her breathing become uneven. Oh, that was how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I want to thank acelticdream and rainystv** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It took a while to organise all the luggage and people who were traveling to London. The third carriage was filled with trunks while the second was taken by Emily, Peter and Miss Hern. Leaving the lead carriage for the Marquess and the four Coburn ladies. Luckily the younger three were slim enough to share one bench while Penelope and Gabriel shared the other. Once they were all in situ the procession started on its way, moving the family onto their new life.

The journey was uneventful, though it did consist of Gabriel trying to get to know the younger ladies. By the time they gained the first stop to change horses he had worked out the major part of each of their personalities. Beatrice was shy, but the consummate lady, a young woman on the cusp of entering adulthood, Charlotte was the clever one, she was well read and seemed to love books of any kind, and when told of the library at Ravenscliff House that she would have access to, she was overjoyed. Little Elizabeth on the other hand seemed to be the one who wanted to do everything, know everything and at her young age had no barriers to her questions. It was she who spent most of the journey quizzing Gabriel on his family, house, life and London in general. It had been enough to make his head hurt to keep up with her childish mind, but he had loved every minute of it.

At the stop he led the ladies out so they could stretch their legs and enjoy the simple repass he had arranged for them in the private dinning room on the way down. He had meant to spend the time getting to know Penelope better, but instead he found himself watching her interact with her sisters. Smiling with pleasure at the way she treated each with love and respect. At how she answered every one of Elizabeth's questions without thought, while at the same time reminding Charlotte to eat, rather than read her book. She would make a wonderful mother. At that thought he sat up straight. Of course she would make a wonderful mother, but she would not be the mother of his children. That was the deal they had made. The deal she wanted and the one he would stick too. He needed to remember that she wasn't truly his future wife, no matter what idle thoughts crossed his mind.

After the food they were on their way again and this time the journey was quieter, with the younger girls being lulled to sleep by the rocking motion of the carriage and the monotony of the journey, leaving Gabriel and Penelope to talk in hushed voices.

"We need to discuss what we are going to tell everyone when we get to London." Gabriel said quietly keeping his eyes on the three girls in front of them to make sure they truly were asleep. He had thought to keep this discussion until they stopped for the night and he and Penelope could have a private dinner, but he and come to the conclusion that that would not happen. Penelope would not want to be separated from her sisters for a minute.

At his words Penny also looked over at her sisters taking note of their even breathing before she nodded and replied in a low voice "we do."

"I was thinking of saying that I came down with my brother to visit his friend, which is true, and that we met and I found I couldn't stay away from you. That you captured my heart with one look and I knew I could not live without another." Gabriel said with his usual flare for the dramatic.

At his words Penny turned to him with a look of disbelief, tinged with alarm, on her face as she responded in her usual voice, forgetting all about their sleeping companions. "Do you truly expect people to believe that my lord?"

"Shh." Gabriel replied placing a finger over her lips which made her narrow her eyes at him in way that said if he didn't remove it this instant she would do him bodily harm. Oh yes, they would definitely believe he fell in love with her at first sight if she looked at him like that in front of the whole ton. No one glared at a future duke after all. It showed spirit, and a deeper connection. But still, he should probably do as she wished before she demanded he turned the carriages around. So taking his finger off his lips he smiled at her in his most charming way as he continued. "They will, as long as I act the part of the smitten gentleman."

"But then what will your chosen bride think of the how quickly you changed your attentions to her after the ending of our engagement?" Penny asked seeing the hole in his plan as soon as he said the words. No woman of respect or substance would agree to marry a man who spent the whole season looking lovely at another. And she could not see Gabriel marrying a lady who did not have substance or self-respect.

"We can't exactly tell the truth now can we Pen." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes, though he manfully refrained from mentioning that there was no woman of the ton who would say no to the future duke of Ravenscliff, no matter what he had done before he asked for her hand. He was after all the catch of the season.

"Pen?" Penny asked in a spluttering voice at the informal name Gabriel had seemed fit to use with her. It was one thing to let him call her Penelope for their ruse, but Pen? That really was too much.

"Don't you like it? I thought it sounded intimate." Gabriel whispered as he moved so he was breathing into her ear, loving the way his behaviour caused her to straighten her spine and look at him like a disapproving school-mistress, oh yes having her as his fiancée was going to be so much fun.

Penny looked at Gabriel with her most fearful stare, only to find that it made Gabriel's grin even wider. That man was incorrigible. With that thought she turned from him to look out of the window trying to gain her composure as she muttered under her breath "that is my problem with it."

With a shake of her head to remove all thoughts of any intimacy with Gabriel she returned the conversation to the one they were having before. She had no doubts that Gabriel and called her 'Pen' to take her mind away from what they were saying, but she would not be so easily diverted. "I think we should say that we met and found a liking for each other. You had decided to marry, and you feel I would make you a good wife. I have come to London to see if I will also make a good duchess."

"No one will believe that my lady. I promise you, they know me too well to accept that explanation." Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand dismissing her idea. He had been hunted for years, on one would ever believe he had just decided to settle. He was Gabriel Haynes, he was not one known for settling for anything.

"But I can't see them believing that you fell in love with me at first sight either." Penny argued back. It seemed they had come to an impasse, and they hadn't even got to London yet. How were they supposed to make everyone believe they were engaged for a whole season if this was the result of their first real conversation with each other?

"Why not? You are pretty. Maybe not classically beautiful I'll grant you-" Gabriel started to say, trying to explain why his plan would work but before he could continue Penelope interrupted him.

"I thank you for the complement." She said drily. She knew she wasn't beautiful, but it would be nice if he could at least pretend that that was what caught his eye. Every woman wants to be thought beautiful at least once in their life after all.

"Let me finish before your tip that nose at me Penny dearest." Gabriel replied taping her nose to accent his point surprising Penny at his forwardness. Though she was getting the impression that Gabriel was a lot more than he seemed when she had met him in her front room. For the first time she wondered what she had got herself into, not because of the lie, but more because of the man beside her.

"They will accept that I fell in love with at first meeting once they see your fire. That spark inside you that agreed to this charade in the first place." Gabriel continued as if nothing of consequence had just occurred.

"I do not think-" Penny started to respond, determined to make Gabriel see that this would not work, no matter how much he had decided it would. But before she could get the rest of her words out Gabriel interrupted her.

"Now you see that is your problem. They will never believe it, unless you do. Believe me, you are just the kind of woman I could fall in love with, the ton will know it the moment they meet you, my mother will know it as soon as you speak to her. Trust me, I know these people and they know me. What they don't know is you. So the only question is, who is the lady Penelope Coburn they are going to meet?"

It was a simple question, but it was one that silenced Penelope as she thought over all he had said. Gabriel had not sung praises to her eyes or her hair, none of which she would have believed even if she would like to hear them. Instead he had complimented the part of her she knew she had. The core of her, not her looks, but who she truly was. He had said that if she was herself then the ton would understand why he choose her for his fiancée. Penny had never considered that idea before, that someone would be able to love her for herself rather than her looks or connections. And even if she knew that this was not real love, she and Gabriel would be faking it, it was still nice to know someone else had noticed those things about herself that she had always thought her best assents. Gabriel was right, he did know the ton better than her so on this, at least, she would cede to his judgement. Let London society believe Gabriel had fallen in love with her in their first meeting, she just hoped she could show enough of herself to the people she was trying to fool for them to believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. It's overwhelming to see how many people are interested in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

The carriages pulled into an inn after a long uneventful day. They were half way to London, and this was where they would be spending the night. Gabriel had already organised rooms for Penelope and her sisters and when they arrived the lady in question found she had no energy to do more than heard her family up to them.

"I have booked a private dining room if you wish to join me." Gabriel said as she moved towards the stairs. He did not have much hope that she would. The travel had taken it out of her and her sisters, none of them being used to such a long journey. But he decided he would at least offer, it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all.

"I thank you, but I believe I would prefer to have dinner in my room with my sisters this evening." Penelope replied finding she did not have anything else to give to the gentleman with her. She needed to settle her family, after all this was the last night they would be together alone for a long time. She wanted to take every advantage of it that she could.

"Of course, I will have the innkeeper send up dinner for you all." Gabriel nodded. He would not take this time from her. Her life was about to change so much. He could give her one last night before London and the season… and his mother.

"Thank you Gabriel." Penelope replied with a smile, it still felt strange to her to call him that rather than my lord, but she would get used to it she was sure.

"You are welcome, Pen." Gabriel responded with a smirk turning to speak to the landlord before Penelope could reply to him once more calling her 'Pen'. It was a strange abbreviation of her name that no one had ever used before, most of her friends and family called her Penny, but she had a feeling that Gabriel was not going to be like most people. So she should probably get used to it. Though if him calling her Pen was the worse she had to deal with, then she would count herself lucky. Pen wasn't that bad after all.

The food arrived promptly, and Peter served them all was his role as personal footman to the Coburn ladies. Gabriel had made it clear that her staff were to stay with her and her sisters, as such Miss Hern had a cot in the room which the younger girls would share, and Emily and Peter had a small box room just off her own.

And so the Penelope settled down to the last family meal she would have for some time. Or at least the last one that consisted of only her family at least.

It was a pleasant meal, the food being filling, without being too much. And once they were done Penelope could see Lizzie and Lotty were falling asleep where they sat and as such sent them off with Miss Hern and Emily to get them to bed leaving her alone with Bea.

The younger sister had been hoping for this to happen. Waiting for a time she could speak to her elder sister alone. It seemed there were things they needed to discuss, things she needed to know. But now the time had come Bea found she had no idea how to start the conversation she wanted to have. Luckily Penny gave her the opening she needed.

"Tell me Bea, what do you think of Gabriel?" Penny asked, hoping her sister would be honest with her. She did not want the only family she had to feel that they had to offer platitudes at her choices. Even if Gabriel would not be in their life forever, he would still be there for some time. And even when they parted Penny wasn't stupid enough to think she would never see the man again. The agreement they had arranged after all made her and her family dependent upon him from the rest of their lives, even if he claimed he would give her complete control. There was still the chance he would want to oversee how they spent his money, and oversee who it was her sisters married. There was always a chance he could change it that way, especially now they were at his mercy. She should have got it written down before she left Drayton Manor, but it was too late now to think like that. She hadn't and that was that.

"He is a very charming gentleman, and I believe he truly cares about us all." Bea replied with a smile as she tried to think of a way to ask the questions she wanted to, and make sure her sister gave her honest answers. This was not something she was used to after all, Penny was the oldest, had always been the oldest even when Jimmy had be alive. Their brother had separated them in age being one and twenty when he had died.

"Of course he does Bea." Penny replied with a smile wanting to reassure her sister that Gabriel would look after them. She just hoped her reassurances where true. No she had to believe them to be true. Gabriel was a gentleman and he would not go back on his word.

Bea took deep breath at that before she found courage enough to reply with the words she hoped would make her sister see she knew some of the truth. "You do not have to lie to me… Pen."

"What did you just call me?" Penny asked sitting up straight no one called her that… except… Gabriel had called her that twice, the question was which one her sister had overheard. She hoped it was the one in the inn, but from what she could remember, Bea had taken Lizzie up the stairs by the time Gabriel had said that. There was no way she could have overheard. Oh good lord, what did her sister know?

"You heard, just as I heard the conversation you and Gabriel had in the carriage." Bea replied confirming Penny's suspicions. Oh no. She had not wanted any of her sisters to know the truth. What was she to do now that Bea did?

"You were not truly asleep." Penny responded absently as she tried to think of what to say. And therefore confirming to Bea that what she had overheard had not been a mistake or a dream. That conversation had been real.

"I was nodding off when you started speaking. I thought to give you some time alone with your betrothed, but he isn't really that is he?" Bea asked not sure how she felt knowing that they were going to London, to live in the house of the family that they would not be truly joining. She was confused and upset about why her sister would do this. But she also knew Penny, and she knew that she would not agree to such a thing without a very good reason. Bea wanted to know what that reason was.

"No." Penny answered not sure what else to say. She felt trapped, maybe she should have taken Gabriel up on his offer of dinner after all. But she could not change her choices now, and it was better to have this conversation here rather than in the Duke's home where servants could overhear. She did not want anyone in Gabriel's family's household to know the truth. That would not be a good thing.

"Why Penny? Why have you done this?" Bea asked with a puzzled frown on her face while she kept her voice calm. There was no need to get angry at her sister to get answers after all.

"You do not have to worry Bea-" Penny replied trying to think of something she could say to alleviate the fears her sister no doubt had from what she had overheard.

"I am not worried. I just want to know why." Bea replied completely wrong footing Penny. She tried to remember what she and Gabriel had discussed that would make Bea so calm about this. But she could not remember any of what was spoken.

With that Penny sighed as she turned to watch the fire in the grate as she tried to find the words to tell her sister things she shouldn't have to worry about. Things she should not have to know. She wished she could tell her some sort of platitude, but she knew Bea. She was not one who sort the centre of attention, but she was quietly relentless in finding out what she wanted. Her sister would not let this go.

"Our uncle gave me an ultimatum. Marry Lord Rother or move out of the house before the being of the season." Penny finally replied moving her eyes from fire to her sister in time to see the disgusted look upon her face.

"Lord Rother is an old goat, you couldn't marry him." Bea said without thought. Though she did hang her head when she realised the words that had come out of her mouth. They were not lady like, even if she was only talking to her sister.

"My thoughts exactly." Penny responded with a rueful smile making Bea look up at her with a cheeky grin at knowing that she had not spoken out of turn. That Penny also found Lord Rother disgusting. With the confidence that gave her Bea refused to he dissuaded from what she truly wanted to know.

"So how does the Marquess come into this?" she asked calling him by his title rather than his name, after all he would not be her brother-in-law it seemed. She would need to remember that. He was a Marquess and she was a Viscount's daughter, and that would be the end of their relationship, unless something changed. But she knew her sister, she was stubborn when she wanted to be. It was a trait that ran in the family.

"Do you remember Major Haynes? He came to see us-" Penny started to say but was interrupted by Bea. The younger Coburn lady remembered when the major had come to see them, come to tell them that their brother had died fighting for his country. Yes, she did not need her sister to remind her of that time, it was burned into her mind.

"Yes I remember him."

"He is Gabriel's brother, in return for Jimmy saving the majors life he made me an offer." Penny responded understanding Bea wish to not remember that time. None of them wanted to remember that time, there was nothing worse than hearing your brother had died. Well that wasn't true. Having your father follow him only a month later was definitely worse.

"What kind of offer Penny?" Bea asked pulling her sister from the horrible memories of that time with the innocence in her voice. There was no malice or judgement in her question. Just a want to know.

"I am to pretend to be his fiancée for the season, when it is over he will give us a house, a home, wherever we wish it, and make sure we are finically independent." Penny replied, not voicing any of her doubts about how independent she truly though they would be. But it would still be better than Lord Rother, being under Gabriel's protection would be much better than that, anything would be better than that. And at least they would have the illusion of freedom, it was all any woman of their station had after all.

"That is…" Bea finally said, though she had no idea how to finish that sentence. She had never heard of anything so… outlandish as the proposal her sister spoke of. It was… well, there were no words.

"Yes. But I could see no other way out of the situation we were in, so I took it. Do you think badly of me for doing so?" Penny asked gently wondering how her sister would take her agreeing to fool the ton. To her agreeing to pretend to be thinking of a marriage to a man she had no intention of going through with.

Bea sat there for a while not answering her sisters question, and glad Penny didn't press her to do so. Instead she sat and thought through all she had told her. Tried to think of other ways out of the situation Penny had found herself in, but all she could come up with was marriage to another man, and there was not a lot of unmarried men in their part of Dorset. And after some time she came to the conclusion her sister had done the only thing she could save them all. She had seen the way Lord Rother had looked at her and Lotty, and she was more than glad that they were not being forced to live with him.

"No, I believe had I been in your position I would have chosen the same. He is a nice man, a gentleman, he will not let anything happen to any of us." Bea finally said with a nod. No Gabriel would never do anything to harm her or her sisters, or at least she hoped he didn't. With that thought she turned to the one sister she felt that could get hurt from this arrangement. She turned to Penny.

"I hope so." Penny replied with smile, unaware of the turn her sister's thoughts had taken. About how Bea was worried that Penny would indeed fall in love with the man she was pretending to marry. She had seen how they were together and she had heard their words. Including Gabriel final ones to her sister, asking her which Lady Penelope Coburn she wanted to the ton to see. And Bea knew, if she was Penny, she would find it very hard not to develop feelings for such a man. She just hoped her sister was made of stronger stuff than she was.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Penny, and if you ever need me, I will be there." Bea said with a smile, hoping that Penny would come to her, if she needed it. She may well be eight years her junior, but they were still sisters, and they were still family.

"I know you will Bea. Just please, don't tell the younger ones." Penny asked with a smile. She did not think they would understand why she was doing what she was, and as selfish as it seemed, she would prefer to keep the imagine they had of her as a future duchess. It had made them so excited to here she had agreed to marry Gabriel. Lizzie especially, she did not want to ruin that.

"Of course not. I will let them believe that you are to marry Gabriel, they already like him." Bea responded instantly. She too had seen her sister's faces when they had heard the news, she herself had found herself overjoyed at the idea of becoming a future duke's family. But she knew better now. Of course that did not mean she would spoil the pleasure for her sisters, any of them.

"Yes he seems to be able to charm anyone." Penny replied with a faint smile as she remembered the look Gabriel had given them all as they stood on the steps of their old home just that morning. Was it really so little time ago? It seemed much longer to her. Or maybe that was because of what was to come. At present they were in limbo, but soon they would not be. Soon they would be into the charade, even if she felt Gabriel had already started it with the smile he gave them all.

"Even you?" Bea asked cheekily. If only her sister and Gabriel would fall in love with each other. It would be like a fairy-tale. Not that she thought it would happen, but everyone was allowed to dream, were they not?

"My betrothal is not real Bea. Do not try to make it into a romantic tale." Penny replied with a look that Bea knew all too well. It was the look that told her to get her head out of the clouds, but Bea didn't care. She was a romantic at heart. Always had been, and always would be.

"I will try, but I make no promises, he seemed very amiable in the carriage." Bea responded cheekily smiling at sister to see what response she would give to that sentence.

"I have a feeling that that is just the way he is." Penny replied dryly. She would take Gabriel's flirtations with a pinch of salt. She knew what they had agreed, and nothing would change that.

"We'll see. Goodnight sister, I will see you on the morrow." Bea said getting up deciding it was time for her to retire. They still had a long way to travel on the next day after all, and then they would be meeting a duchess. Yes she needed to make sure she had a proper night's sleep before that, and she was sure Penny would need one too.

"Goodnight Bea, sleep well." Penny replied to her sister, watching her walk through the adjoining door to the room next door. And when she was alone Penny knew she should think about getting herself ready for bed, but instead she stayed sitting by the fire as she thought over her and Bea's conversation, and wondered what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry it's been so long for this chapter, but I've been on holiday and all that. But I'm back now and will hopefully get back to weekly updates soon. Anyway here it is, time for the ladies to reach London. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The final leg of the journey gave no time for Gabriel and Penny to talk privately. The younger ladies stayed awake for the whole of it, excited about what was at the end of this trip. Excited about the new experiences they would have in London, staying in the house of a duke. The girls talked incessantly, or Lizzie did at least, having her nose stuck to the window asking Gabriel what the purpose was of everything she saw. Wanting to know it all. When the carriages arrived in Mayfair Lottie found herself joining her sister at the window, and even Bea was looking at the magnificence houses they past, through trying to pretend she wasn't. Penny just sat there smiling at her sisters breathing in their restless joy, and enjoying the last few moments she would have with them before she started her ruse.

When the carriage pulled up outside a house twice as big as any other they had seen all the girls went quiet in awe. This was where they would be staying for months? In this house? It was something that to them seemed fit for royalty, but no. It was a house of a duke.

"Well this is it ladies, Ravenscliff House. How do you like it?" Gabriel asked with his charming smile trying to put them at ease and pull them out of their awe.

"It's like a palace." Lizzie breathed replying for all three of her sisters, not that Penny would ever admit as much.

"No. The palace is much larger." Gabriel chuckled making them all turn to him as the youngest once more said what they were all thinking, but felt they couldn't ask.

"You've been to the palace?"

"I have. But I think my family home is much nicer. Though you can't tell anyone I said that." He whispered conspiratorially leaning in to give Lizzie a fake serious glare.

At that Lizzie giggled, covering her hand to try and hold the noise in as she replied. "Your secret is save with us Gabriel."

"Thank god. You have calmed my heart lady Elizabeth." Gabriel responded placing his hand over chest as he let a relived look flood his face even while he smiled.

"I think we should go in, don't you Gabriel?" Penny interrupted with a humorous smile on her face. She loved how at ease he had managed to put her sisters with a few simple words. He really was an extraordinary man. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to pretend to be in love with him if he continued to treat her sisters in such a way.

"Quite right, rude to make ladies wait in the carriage after all." Gabriel replied moving to open the door only to find a footman was there before him, waiting for the Marquess to be ready to exit with his passengers. His father's staff really were exceptional. But then that was probably because his mother choose them all.

Climbing out of the carriage Gabriel turned to hand first Penny, and then Bea, Lottie and Lizzie down so that they all stood on the street and could look up at the house, taking it in in all its glory.

"Shall we?" Gabriel murmured pulling Penny's eyes from the visage in front of her to look at the arm he was holding out to her. Of course, she was his fiancée, his to escort into his family home.

"Yes, lets." Penny replied straightening her spine as she took his arm. She plastered onto her face a friendly smile, but her eyes were those of one preparing to do battle. Gabriel looking at them could only chuckle to himself. They were very definitely green today. Hmm, it seemed green was her fierce colour, whereas when she spoke to her sisters they went towards a soft brown. He would have to keep an eye on that colour change, see if his speculations were indeed correct. Just one more thing to keep himself entertained while he pretended to love the woman on his arm. Though he was rather startled by the thought that it would not be as hard as he had previously imagined.

They walked through the door, the butler bowing them in with a smile for Marquess of Dare and a careful study of the woman on his arm. He had known the Marquess since he was a child and he wanted to make sure that whoever he choose to marry would be good enough for him. There were not many ladies who could keep up with Gabriel after all in his mind.

Gabriel nodded to his father's butler but he didn't say anything. He was nervous about the meeting that was about to come, not that he would admit it. He had assumed he would need to escort the ladies to his mother in the front drawing room and that was what he was ready to do. But it seemed she had been keeping an eye out for them.

"Gabriel, finally, I was getting worried." Came a regal voice causing all eyes to turn to the elder woman standing at the top of the stairs. The duchess of Ravenscliff had the same colouring as her younger son, with his dark hair and piecing blue eyes, but where Castiel's were calculating, the duchess' were warm and full of love for her eldest son. Penny couldn't help a small smile appearing on her face at the sight of the woman and her words. Nor could she stop it growing at Gabriel's response.

"Mama, we are early." He responded with a put upon sigh, which was offset by the cheeky grin that appeared on his face.

"Be that as it may, introduce me." The duchess demanded swatting her son on the arm which Penny wasn't holding affectionately as she joined them all.

"Mama. May I present my fiancée lady Penelope Coburn and her sisters, lady Beatrice Coburn, lady Charlotte Coburn, and lady Elizabeth Coburn. Ladies, my mother, her Grace Anne Haynes, Duchess of Ravenscliff." Gabriel recited with all the pomp due to his mother's rank. She would expect nothing less he knew, she had drilled into him the polite rules of society after all.

"Your Grace." Penny replied curtsying deeply in front of the woman, yet not letting go of Gabriel's arm as she did so, as if she was declaring her right to be by his side. She had decided which lady Penelope Coburn the ton would be meeting, and she wanted to make sure she was there from the start. And little did she know that it was just the right thing to do.

"Penelope, may I call you Penelope? Please call me Anne." The duchess replied not giving her future daughter-in-law time to reply before she took her hands in hers and squeezed them. Yes she could see how Gabriel found himself under this girl's spell. She was his perfect match, she would challenge him and make him work for every bit of affection. Oh yes, she would do very well for Gabriel indeed. No wonder he knew little about her, no doubt they had spent their whole time together sparring with words. But that was what her son needed, and it was something she had started to think he would never find. But now he had, she would make darn sure that the woman he loved felt at home in her family. Because she was family now, her and her sisters were now her new daughters, and she couldn't wait to become their mother.

"Thank you Anne, and of course you can call me Penelope, though my family calls me Penny." Penelope replied with a smile, subtly showing that she was accepting the offer of family that the duchess was making her. She may never have been in the ton before, but this was a game she could play, a game her mother had taught her well before she died when she was 18.

"Well then Penny, let me show you and your sisters to your rooms, I have placed you all close together. I know what it is like to move to a new home and know no one." Anne said in a kind voice. After all she had moved into this house as the wife of the current duke, and she had known no one. She wanted to make sure her future replacement felt at home here, just as she did now.

"I thank you. I also have my ladies maid and her husband who is a trained footman with me, and my sisters have their governess." Penny replied hoping that the duchess wouldn't take offense at her bringing her staff with her, and hoping it wouldn't cause too much trouble finding them somewhere to sleep.

"I have set aside rooms for your staff Penny, no need to worry. I did not expect you to come with none, even if my son did." Anne responded with a wave of her hand dismissing all of Penny's fears. Though Penny did chuckle at Gabriel's "hey."

"Silence Gabriel, we women are talking." Anne replied not even turning to look at her son instead giving Penny a conspiratorial smile.

"In that case I'll leave you to settle Pen and her sisters in." Gabriel interrupted again. He really didn't want to stand around and watch as his mother and his pretend fiancée bond, no doubt against him. Hmm, maybe he should have tried to find somewhere else for Pen and her sisters to live. It would have certainly made his life easier, or thought… maybe not. His mother would have killed him if he put them anywhere but here. He was just going to have to put up with it, and give as good as he got. Oh yes, that sounded like a plan he liked.

At Gabriel's use of Pen, Anne raised her eyebrows, though she said nothing. She knew her son, and he wasn't one to do what everyone else did. No doubt abbreviating his fiancée's name even more amused him as much as it irritated the woman in question. Though looking at Penny she saw a look of resigned acceptance in her eyes which made her smile. She was definitely a match for her son.

"Do that, but make sure you are back for dinner. We want to welcome your fiancée and her sisters into our family, and make sure Castiel comes too." Anne replied to her son giving him a smile though her eyes said quite clearly what would happen if he didn't arrive with his brother in tow.

"And what makes you think I'll see him?" Gabriel asked trying to find a way out of that stare. Though he knew it was pointless, just as he knew he would search the whole of damn London to find Castiel if he needed to.

"Because knowing your brother he is hiding out at your home. He will need to get one of his own once you are married." Anne replied in a contemplative tone, she had been trying to get her younger son to settle down ever since he returned from the wars. And now that Gabriel was betrothed, it seemed the perfect time to press her case with Castiel.

"You know I'll always have a room for Cas, mama." Gabriel responded with slight censure in his tone at the plan he knew she was forming. Castiel would settle down when he was good and ready, he had been through enough. Their mother needed to leave him alone, or he knew he would just disappear on them again. And he didn't want that thank you very much.

"I do." Anne replied bending her head to her son in acceptance at what he didn't say. She would not meddle in Castiel's life, as long as Gabriel made sure he was there when the family needed him to be. She would leave him in the hands of his older brother as she had always found herself doing, however much she wanted to get involved. "Now Beatrice, Charlotte and Elizabeth is it? Come with me dears, let's leave your sister to say goodbye to her betrothed." And with that the duchess swept the younger Coburn ladies before her and herded them up the stairs, giving Penny and Gabriel an illusion of privacy, even if they were surrounded by servants.

"I'm sorry about mama, she can be rather forceful." Gabriel said once they were 'alone'.

"I like her. She reminds me of you." Penny replied with a smile at the force of nature his mother was. At how she managed to keep him in check with just a look or a word and vice versa. It was obvious that the woman and her son understood each other in a way that was both endearing and enviable.

"And that's a good thing?" Gabriel asked cheekily with a raise of his eyebrow. She wasn't the first to mention the resemblance between them, though she was the first to come right out and say it without any artifice.

"It is." Penny replied with a nod. She liked the duchess, and she liked Gabriel. Both seemed to have open hearts and a willingness to do anything for those who were luckily enough to be counted as ones they cared for. It was an amiable trait in people who held such high an office as they both did.

Her words were followed by silence, neither of them wanting to break it because they knew if they did it would be because Gabriel was leaving. Leaving her here in a strange house with strange people.

Instead they just stood there and stared at each other while the butler sent all the footmen away. If the young master was going to have an embrace with his betrothed, he did not want it witnessed by all the staff.

"I should go, I'll see you this evening Pen." Gabriel sighed knowing that if he didn't he would do something he had promised himself he would not do. He could not cross the line his honour had created. This was not a real betrothal, and he needed to remember that.

"Yes you will, Gabe." Penny replied with a small smile on her face at the quirk of his eyebrow. She was here to perform a role, and she would play it to the best of her abilities.

At that Gabriel smirked and nodded at her decision that two could play his game. She was definitely going to give him a run for his money that was for sure. With that thought he swept into a deep bow and grabbed her hands bringing them to his lips so he could kiss each before smiling his charming smile once more and turning and walking out of the door without another word.

Penny stood there for a moment wondering at herself for calling him Gabe. It had been a spur of the moment decision, a way to get him back for Pen, but maybe it was a good thing, and it wasn't like she could change it now. The game, it seemed, was on, and she had to play her role. Her thoughts here interrupted by a subtle cough making her turn to the butler who was now at her elbow.

"If you will follow me my lady, I will show you to her Grace." He said in his starch tone, though Penny could see a soft glint in his eyes, as if he had weighed her and approved of his future masters choice in wife.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, she would need to learn his name, but for now the smile was enough to make him return it slightly. It was definitely a good idea to get the butler on side when living in a house such as this, and it seemed she had managed it. That was good.

With that she followed the man up the grand staircase and towards the west wing of the house, wondering just where the duchess, no Anne, planned for her family to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **acelticdream for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel returned to his home only to find his brother in his study drinking his good French brandy. Though the only response he gave to this was a roll of his eyes as he poured himself a measure of the same drink and sank into his favourite chair, closing his eyes for a moment so he could cherish the peace and quiet and comfortable surrounding he was finally in.

"Are Lady Penelope's sisters really that bad?" Castiel asked after a minute of observing his brother letting go of the tension he had in his body.

"No. But our mother is." Gabriel replied not opening his eyes, though a smile did appear on his lips showing Castiel that he didn't really mean them.

"Ah. What did she do, try to set a date for you?" Castiel asked with a humorous smile on his face. He could see it now, in fact he would not be surprised if Gabriel turned round and told him that she had already sent out the invites. Anything to make sure her eldest son really did get married.

"She is just so very happy to see I have finally decided to settle down. She has taken Pen and her sisters under wing without thought. I never realised… never thought, how happy it would make her." Gabriel answered with a slightly self-deprecating tone at the honesty he was giving his brother. He must be tired from the journey to be talking like this, even if he was talking to Castiel.

Castiel on the other hand heard the words and felt for his brother and his mother. They were both so close, they always had been. He didn't know what to say that would help his older brother, he doubted there was anything and he knew Gabriel would not appreciate him trying to find them. So instead he concentrated on the most interesting thing his brother had just said.

"Pen?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow at the name. It seemed his brother and the lady had become closer than he had assumed they would on the journey back to London.

"Umm. Lady Penelope doesn't like it. I think it suits her." Gabriel replied with a small smile as if he was remembering some sort of inside joke. His expression made Castiel smile too. It made him wonder if there was a chance that this fake engagement might not just become a real one in the end. That would solve all of Gabriel's moral issues in his mind.

"Mama will get over it Gabriel. And by the end of the season she will have a wedding to arrange. She will be fine." Castiel said in the hopes that that at least would ease some of the guilt he knew he brother was feeling. Gabriel really did have a well-defined sense of honour, and Castiel knew it was as sharp as a sword.

"I hope so. Though I should warn you that now I am out of her sights, she is setting them firmly on you." Gabriel replied sitting up straight and taking a sip of his drink as he pulled himself away from the worries eating at his mind and back to the person he was. The older brother who would take great pleasure in watching Castiel trying to avoid their mother's machinations.

"I suddenly have a great desire to go and check on my property in the country." Castiel responded dryly raising his eyebrow and quirking his lips at the words as he looked at Gabriel, daring him to stop him from disappearing. He still was not used to having his family trying to involve themselves in his life. He was used to making the decisions for not just him, but others as well. It was hard to once more fall back into the role of second son.

"Oh no you don't Castiel. You are staying right where you are. Pen will need the help of the whole family, and you are the one she knows best." Gabriel stated in a tone that brooked no arguments as soon as he heard the words. He did not really think his brother meant them, but he never could tell with Cas. And he wanted to make sure he stayed right where he was. Pen wasn't the only one who was going to need his suppose throughout this fake engagement, Gabriel had a feeling he was going to need the support of one who knew the truth and that he trusted with his life. Namely his brother.

"And yet, you're the one calling her Pen." Castiel smirked innocently. He wouldn't leave Gabriel or Lady Penelope alone in this. Just as he knew the others he had served with would be there for her too. Dean had already asked him about getting rooms in a decent part of London for him and Sam. As well as asking if he knew of a way he could get invited to the events to which Lady Penelope, as a future duchess, would be attending. Hmm, that reminded him, he should probably inform his brother just where those rooms he had offered Dean were. What with them being upstairs in Gabriel's home and all that. After all the best way to get an untitled gentleman invited to the all the high in the instep balls, was to have him staying in the home of a future duke. No one would even consider not inviting the Winchesters if they were staying in this home as guests of Gabriel. None of the ton were stupid enough to snub friends of the next Duke of Ravenscliff.

"Semantics" Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand, unaware of what his brother had done now. His mind still on how he could help Pen be relaxed and herself in the world he knew she was going to be thrown into. The world where everyone would be watching and waiting for her to fail.

"Do not worry Gabriel, I will be there for her." Castiel responded with complete sincerity. He meant every word, he would be there for her. Of course that didn't stop part of his mind realising that by making it seem like he was doing his brother a favour, he was more than likely to get one in return.

"Good because we have a ducal summons for dinner this evening." Gabriel replied with a smug smile as he saw Castiel roll his eyes at him. He knew how his brother felt about attending family dinners and such like, but he was going to have to sit through a lot more of them this season whether he liked it or not. So he might as well get used to it.

"You got my agreement to help Penelope before mentioning that on purpose, didn't you?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. He knew how his mind worked, after all, it was very like his own.

"Of course. You're not the only one who can be sneaky in our family." Gabriel replied unrepentant. What did Castiel expect?

"Of that I am well aware. I am sure mama is the sneakiest of us all." Castiel responded with a sigh, though of course this worked in his favour for getting Gabriel to agree to allow Dean and Sam to stay for the season.

"Undoubtedly, we had to get it from somewhere after all." Gabriel answered before they both lapsed into a comfortable silence. One that was just theirs. They had no need to put on airs or masks with each other. There, in that study they were just two brothers enjoying each other's company. But Castiel knew he would have to break it soon.

Taking a deep breath he spoke pulling Gabriel's eyes from the fire and back to him. "Dean wishes to be there for Lady Penelope as well."

"His support would be welcomed, I am sure." Gabriel replied not truing away from his brother. He knew there was a lot more to that sentence that Castiel had said, and he was waiting to hear what it was.

"He does not move in the circle to which you and I are accustomed." Castiel stated hoping his brother would respond with the words he was pretty sure he would.

"You wish me to see if I can get him invites? I could try…" Gabriel replied frowning as he tried to work out how to obtain that which Major Dean Winchester would need to move freely in the higher echelons of the ton.

"I have a solution." Castiel said pulling Gabriel out of his thoughts causing him to shake his head at why he thought for a second it would be any other way.

"Of course you do."

"If he were to stay in the home of a Marquess…" Castiel suggested not looking at his brother, instead studying how the light from the fire reflected off his glass and the small amount of brandy it held.

At that Gabriel couldn't help but bark with laughter. It was just the sort of high handed manoeuvre he would expect from any member of his family if he was truthful. And while Castiel may only be a second son, he was still the son of a duke and had the arrogance that was innate in their position in society. "Let me guess, he is already upstairs unpacking?"

"No he and Sam will arrive in two weeks at the start of the season proper." Castiel replied with a bright smile for his brother, as if the idea that Gabriel would turn his friends away had never crossed his mind. And in truth it hadn't. He knew his brother, and he knew Gabriel would never turn away his best friend and his family.

"Fine. Though you know, mama will want to meet them both and no doubt meddle in their lives too." Gabriel responded a gleeful smile as a twinkle appearing in his eyes at the idea of the duchess getting her hands on the Winchesters. Oh yes, that will definitely be entertaining to watch.

"I am aware." Castiel smirked as the very same image appeared in his own mind. Dean will not know what has hit him when he meets their mama. There really was no one else like her.

"But you didn't tell Dean that, did you?" Gabriel asked seeing the smirk. Oh how typical of Castiel.

At that Castiel shrugged as he responded "he will find out when he arrives." He knew if he had told Dean about their mother he would never have got his friend to come to London and stay with them. And he missed him and Sam. Missed the constant companionship of people who had been through hell with him and come out the other side.

"Glad to know it's not just me you enjoy manipulating." Gabriel replied finishing off his brandy and wondering if he had time for another before dressing for dinner.

"I learnt all I know from you." Castiel answered finishing off his own glass and following Gabriel's eyes to the clock on the mantel.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. But for now we need to go and dress for dinner. We do not want to be late." Gabriel responded standing. Shame. He could have done with another glass of brandy to get through the evening of their mother. But then his mind turned to Pen, and strangely enough he found that he was actually looking forward to spending the evening in her company. He knew his mama would seat them together, and that thought alone made him smile.

"Heaven forbid." Castiel muttered as he too stood preparing to go and get ready to spend an evening with his parents. The things he did for family.

With that they both moved out of the study and made their way to their respective rooms. Time to dress for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel arrived at their familial home right on time, but making their way to the drawing room they found only their father there waiting.

"Gabriel, Castiel. Good to see you both." Chuck Haynes, Duke of Ravenscliff said giving his sons an indulgent smile. He was an unassuming man, one you wouldn't look at twice in a crowd. He did not give himself airs, nor seem as if he was one of the most powerful men in the country. But both his sons knew that looks could be deceiving, and they both knew that their father was a lot more than he seemed. And he saw a lot more than most. Their parents were perfectly matched on that front. Yet where the duchess was loud, Chuck was quiet, he more resembled Castiel in the fact he preferred to watch from the side-lines.

"Papa. Where is mama, or do I not want to know?" Gabriel asked taking the glass of wine offered by a footman and quickly taking a sip of it. He hadn't really considered that this lie he was perpetrating on the ton, he would also have to perpetrate on his father. You think he would have, but it never really crossed his mind, until now that he was confronted with the man for the first time since he had gotten himself 'engaged'. He respected his father more than anyone else alive, and he knew he was the one man he had never been able to lie to. Oh this was not going to go well. He really should have considered this, thought about how he was going to deal with this situation. What was he going to do now?

"She will be down in a moment, with your fiancée. I have yet to meet the girl, Anne had her and her sisters closeted away from me. So tell me about her." Chuck replied with in an amiable tone, yet both his sons could see the shrewd look in his eyes which accompanied the request, that while being directed at Gabriel, included Castiel as well. He knew that his younger son knew the Lady Penelope and he wanted his opinion on her, not just from the one who was apparently in love with the lady.

He was still unsure about how that had happened. How had Gabriel gone from running away from the conversation of marriage to falling in love and asking a lady to marry him? A lady no one had ever met, though he knew of her family. Had even met her father many years ago. No, there was something going on here, underneath the surface. For one why were her sisters coming with her? And what of her brother? He knew he had died in the war, and he knew he had been in the same detachment as Castiel. He had made sure he knew exactly what his younger son was doing during the war.

So how was that connected to Gabriel suddenly asking Lady Penelope for her hand in marriage after a bare week of acquaintance? Oh yes, there was definitely something not right about this. But he was not going to say anything. His wife was so overjoyed to finally have Gabriel planning to marry, and the idea of the younger girls had filled her such happiness he could not bring himself to ask her the questions he had. But his sons on the other hand, them he would question, and he would get answers. He was the Duke, he needed to know who it was that would be joining his family, and why. He wanted to make sure that Gabriel really did love this lady.

"What can I say? She is perfect." Gabriel responded with a smirk trying to hide his defensiveness behind his usual jolly mask.

It seemed it had worked considering all his father did in response was roll his eyes before turning to the younger member of the family. Though he did smile inwardly at how his son never could answer a question properly. A trait which would not doubt help when he took over the mantle of Duke.

"Castiel, anything to add?" Chuck asked his younger son with a small smile at the knowledge that he if he did, it would no doubt be cryptic. But he was the master at translating Castiel, at reading between the lines of everything he said. Though he knew he was being surpassed by Gabriel. But that was as it should be. Brothers should be close in his mind. Be there for one another, always.

"I believe Lady Penelope will be everything that Gabriel needs her to be." Castiel replied with a glint in his eyes at how true his words actually were. Penelope would be the perfect fake fiancée for his brother. Of that he had no doubt.

"Good." Chuck responded with a nod, noticing the glint but deciding to let it go for now. He would wait until he met the woman to truly try and understand his younger son's meaning.

It was at that point there was the sound of approaching people and as such all three men turned towards the door to be greeted by first the Duchess, followed by the four Coburn ladies.

Gabriel smiled warmly at his mother, but when his eyes moved on to Penelope he found it falter on his face. This was the first time he had seen her dressed for dinner. And while her gown was simple and rather outdated, it gave him the ability to imagine what she would look like in the modern fashions. There was no chance anyone in the ton would wonder why he fell in love with her when they saw her as he did now. Not even his father could question her beauty surely.

Her dress, while being a simple pale green, managed to bring that particular colour out in her eyes, making them dance as if she had a secret that if you were very lucky she would share with you. But it would not be easy to get it. It was the fire he loved to see in them that reflected who she truly was inside.

Then there was the way the candlelight in the room glittered off her hair, bringing the red highlights into prominence every time she moved her head. The only word he could think to describe what he was seeing was captivating. Oh yes, the ton would have no questions about why he had chosen her. Hmm, he would have to make sure that his mama brought her many gowns in that colour, as well as ones that would show of her other assets.

"Darling, may I introduce our new house guests, Penny, Bea, Lottie and Lizzy. Girls my husband Chuck." Anne said moving to stand next to her husband, but not before she saw the look in her oldest son's eyes and smiled. Oh yes, he really did love his Pen. She hadn't been sure, it was so sudden, this engagement, but she had been prepared to welcome the lady into her home. A feat made easer once she had met Penny. And now seeing how her son watched his fiancée's every move with a look of wonder, she knew he had indeed found the right woman for him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you are comfortable in our home?" Chuck asked his eyes twinkling as he watched his oldest son out of the corner of them. Gabriel really did have it bad didn't he? Good. That would make this so much easier, but he could also see what his wife could not. That not only was Gabriel caught, this was the first time he had seen his fiancée dressed as she was. That again raised questions in his mind. But for now he would turn his attention to the lady and her sisters. It was the polite thing to do after all, and who knew what he could learn from those who did not know him as his family did?

"We are more than comfortable your Grace. Thank you." Penny replied curtsying and smiling at the Duke in front of her all the while trying to ignore the feeling of eyes staring at her. She knew who they belonged to, what she didn't understand was why Gabriel was staring at her in such a way in front of his family, or at all really. After all this was a fake engagement. He had no need to follow her every move, it was making her decidedly uncomfortable. She needed to concentrate on talking to his parents.

"Call me Chuck. Now I believe my son would like your attention, I'll let you go to him." Chuck responded with a warm smile before he turned to her sisters dismissing Penny to make her way to Gabriel's side. It would give him the perfect opportunity to watch the two together, to see if they acted as he would expect two in love to. Time to see the truth of this relationship, and make sure it was what Gabriel was claiming it to be.

"Gabriel." Penny said as she moved to stand in front of the man. Though she was not sure what else to say, he had a strange look in his eyes that she couldn't understand. So instead she found herself fidgeting with her skirts, running the material through her fingers as she was likely to do when she was nervous. It was something she had not done for a very long time, not since she was 18 and had been planning her coming out with her mother by going to local assemblies.

"Penny." Gabriel replied softly with a natural smile as he reached out and took her hands in his before bringing them to his lips to kiss. He could not let her show any sign of nerves. Not while in the same room as his father, and not when she went into the ton proper. But hopefully by then they would have had more of a chance to get to know each other better. For now he would use his charm to settle her. And if that didn't work, he could always get her to spar with him. Make those eyes of hers spark and shoot fire in his direction. Oh yes, that really would make for a very enjoyable dinner.

At Gabriel's actions Penny felt her spine straighten as her nerves fell away to be replaced by announce at his behaviour. Though she knew that was exactly why he had done it, so she could not be too annoyed at him. Of course, she wasn't about to let him know that now was she? So instead of saying anything to the man she was engaged to she turned to his brother with a warm smile, dismissing Gabriel without care. He loved that she did that. That she did not care for his rank nor prospects. In fact he was fast coming to the belief that it was a necessary requirement in any wife he chose. He just hoped there were many women of the ton who would take so little notice of who he was as she did, he had a horrible feeling that there would not be.

"Major Haynes." Penny said taking her hands from Gabriel's so she could present one to the other man before her. The man who seemed to find her behaviour most entertaining if the twinkle in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Lady Penelope, Call me Castiel, after all we are to be family." Castiel replied smiling in a conspiratorial way at the lady in front of him as he took her hand a placed a kiss on the back of it. Both of them watching Gabriel roll his eyes out of the corner of theirs eyes. Castiel doubted the lady accepted that he could see a possibility of truth in his words. But he had seen his brothers face when she had entered, and he had seen it when she had turned to him. If Lady Penelope wasn't careful she would find herself snaring the Marquess of Dare, just by trying not to do so.

"So we are. Castiel. In which case you must call me Penny." Penny responded with an incline of her head agreeing to his words even if she knew they were only for show. And it was show she would put on to the best of her ability. Because this was her only way to find a freedom for her and her sisters. She was finding it wasn't so hard so far, Anne had been so kind and friendly that she and her sisters had settled a lot quicker than she had thought they would. Everything would be fine, as long as Gabriel did not keep looking at her the way he had earlier that made her find it hard to speak, made something inside her cause her nerves to surface. Made something inside her flutter and warm as she had when he had turned his bright charming smile upon her on the steps of her previous home. No, it would be fine. After all, how much time did engaged couples spend with each other during a season anyway?

At that point Penny's sisters called to her and men with her, and the two families joined in general conversation over pre-dinner drinks. Little Lizzy charmed everyone with her forthright questions, while Lottie discussed the library with the Duke, which she had already found her way to. Bea was the consummate lady charming the Duchess even more, and making her already start to plan that young ladies coming out in a year or two's time. Oh yes, Lady Beatrice would be the toast of the town, sister to a Marquess and guided by a Duchess. Anne couldn't wait to have these girls in her family, as her surrogate daughters. It was more than she could ever have hoped for from her son's marriage, and she would make sure that nothing happened to ruin the prospect of them joining her family. She would make sure the ton knew that Lady Penelope had her full support, and when her daughter returned to town she would get her involved as well. Oh yes, no one stood a chance against them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The dinner had gone smoothly for all concerned, with Gabriel and Penny sparing with looks and words which went above the younger girl's heads, but made the Duke and Duchess smile to themselves. They had not seen their eldest son so animated and engaged for a very long time. Gone was the jaded Marquess who had been surfacing as of late, to be replaced with the Gabriel they both knew and loved. And they knew how was responsible. Lady Penelope really was a breath of fresh air and she was the perfect foil for their son.

Castiel on the other hand watched on and wondered if either of them realised the show they put on when they relaxed like this. When they weren't trying, they could fool anyone into believing they were very much in love. Castiel just wondered if and when they would realise that maybe it wasn't so much of an act as they both believed it to be. He could see them together for the rest of their lives, Penny really was the prefect woman for Gabriel. He hadn't realised how true that had been when he had first suggested this ruse. He just hoped his brother figured things out before the end of the season. Before he decided to find himself some other lady to be his wife. Because his brother's prefect bride was already at his side, wearing his ring.

When the meal ended the younger girls were sent upstairs to ready themselves for bed, and the Duke decided that there was little point in the men staying in the dining room to enjoy their port. It was not an official dinner after all, just family. This was a suggestion that was agreed with readily by Gabriel and Castiel. Though their reasoning had more to do with the fact they did not want to be questioned by their father once more. So the evening ended with the family in the front room.

"Tell me Penny. Do you play the pianoforte?" The Duchess asked in a quiet moment during the conversation. She wanted to gage the quality of her future daughter-in-law's upbringing, and needed to know what her skills were so that she could promote them when it was time to introduce her to the ton.

"I do. My mother taught me." Penny responded with a smile, before she continued. She understood what it was Anne wished to know, and she was happy to show her skills, even if they were not as great as she would imagine the duchess' own were. "Would you like me to play something?"

"That would be lovely. Gabriel why do you not go and show her where the music is kept, then you can turn the pages." Anne replied smiling, through the twinkle in her eye told them all that in truth her plan was to give the young couple a chance at some socially acceptable private time together.

"What a good idea mama." Gabriel agreed readily. He had had a relaxed enjoyable evening, and listening to Penny play, finding out at little more about her from what music she choose, it would be the perfect ending to it.

With that the couple moved to the other side of the room so Penny could find something she was comfortable playing for a Duke and Duchess in their own home.

"Tell me Castiel, why are Penny's sisters with her?" Chuck asked once the lady in question was out of hearing. He hoped to get more information from his younger son than he no doubt would from his elder brother. He knew Gabriel, and he knew he had taken on responsibly for all the Coburn ladies without question. As such he knew if he asked him, he would not get a straight answer.

Castiel sat back and looked at the port in his glass as he thought over what to say. He did not want to make his father any more curious than he already was by Gabriel's sudden engagement, but he also knew he needed to know some of the truth before the season started and the new Viscount Simmons came up to town.

"The Viscountcy went to Lady Penelope's uncle after her father's death. He was not particularly keen on the idea of having any female dependants. When Gabriel heard this, he suggested to Penny that she bring her sisters with her." Again not a lie. It may not have been the whole truth, but he had not lied.

"I see. And how did they meet?" Chuck asked reading between the lines of what Castiel had said, to the truth that the new Viscount would not take the daughters of his brother. It made him decide that he did not like him, and he would make sure that that was understood by the ton this season. With every title came the responsibility to those who depended on you. You did not forsake that responsibility for anything. It was something he felt very strongly about.

"Her brother died saving my life. Gabriel wanted to meet his family to see if there was anything he could do to repay the debt our family owed his." Castiel replied, not looking his father in the eye now, instead staring off into space, remembering jimmy's face as he laughed, and remembering it frozen in determination in death.

"How did he plan to do that?" Chuck asked suddenly going on alert, wondering if the reason for his son's sudden engagement was because he felt he needed to repay Lady Penelope for her brother's sacrifice. If so, he would find a way to extract him from it. He would not let Gabriel martyr himself for the family honour. He would find a way to repay Lady Penelope himself rather than let his son do that. He was the Duke after all.

"He would give her anything she wished. But when they met, the sparks flew. You can see the outcome." Castiel responded skirting around that which he couldn't say, hoping his father would accept his words along with how Penny and Gabriel interacted with each other. He needed his father to accept this engagement, because he knew Gabriel would not appreciate the Duke trying to end it before its time. But one look at his father and he knew he needed to say more.

"Penny would never accept Gabriel's hand in marriage purely for the comfort his situation can afford, I promise you that." He said in such a certain voice it made Chuck raise his eyebrow. There was something there, something he didn't know, but now was not the time to find out what it was. Castiel had spoken nothing but the truth to him, and he could see for himself that his son was smitten with the lady. He did not know her well enough to know the true extent of her feelings for Gabriel, but throughout the evening he had seen how her eyes would spark as they talked, and how she would look at him when she thought no one would see, a softness in her gaze. There was definitely feelings of attraction there, on both sides. It was good enough for him. For now.

Anne had listened to the conversation between her youngest son and his father and while watching her eldest and the woman he planned to marry. It made some of the reactions she had seen in the lady earlier make sense, how she had seemed uncomfortable about the idea of wearing any of the family jewellery for dinner, and how her eyes had widened when she had informed her that she had gained her and her sisters an appointment with the best modiste in town for tomorrow. No doubt Penny was not used to the kind of luxury that came with being who they were. But she would learn, Anne would teach her. That was her role as her future mother-in-law after all. To teach Lady Penelope how to become a Duchess.

The conversation was ended by the sound of music coming from the other end of the room, and the three adults there turned as one to watch the lady play for them.

The tune was a simple country one, Penny feeling that she was not up for playing anything more complex right then. It was happy and mellow, and filled the room with warmth as her fingers danced the familiar pattern. In fact she was so lost in the tune she forgot all about the people watching her, and the man standing at her side. She believed herself back in her home, back when her mother had been alive and she was playing once more for her.

Gabriel stood and watched entranced by the peaceful look on Penny's face. She looked younger somehow, as if she had put aside all that was on her shoulders and just enjoyed the song that she played. It was beautiful and the perfect choice for the evening. She was beautiful. The way she swayed slightly as if she was dancing where she sat. He couldn't wait to get her into a ballroom so he could see her dancing for real. He could imagine she would be the perfect dance partner, light on her feet and willing to follow his lead without thought through the intricate steps, yet no doubt her eyes would still sparkle with fire, and maybe they would sparkle with something else as well. The same something he could see in them now. It was obvious to him she loved to pay music. Did she also love to listen to it, to dance to it?

He would have to make sure he took her to the opera and a few concerts while they were in town. He could see her enjoying such outings. Getting immersed with what was happening on the stage. Oh yes, he could see it already, the joy in her face as she watched true professionals sing and play. He was so lost in thoughts of how she would be that he almost forgot to turn the page for her, not that she seemed to need the music. She had her eyes closed now as she played and became one with the piece. He had never seen anyone play like she did, even his sister who was truly proficient on the instrument, never played like his Penny did.

When the music came to an end silence followed as everyone there was pulled away from wherever it was the music had taken each of them. It was a stunned sort of silence, followed by smiles and applause for such a great entertainment.

"You play very well." Gabriel said quietly when he saw the Penny had her eyes open once more, though it seemed she still was oblivious to the other in the room.

"I love that piece, it was the first my mother taught me." Penny replied with a soft smile as she let her fingers fall from the keys. This was a beautiful instrument. She had never played on such a one, it had been a privilege she would treasure.

"You did it, and her justice this evening. Thank you." Gabriel responded moving to take her hand and raise it to his lips as he stared into those eyes which were a soft brown and filled with love. He forgot those watching as he stared into them and his hold on Penny's hand tightened, because he felt deep in his soul that he never wanted to let her go.

This could very well be a problem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my darlings. I wish you all a happy new year. I would like to thank** **Miranda Riddle** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penny rose early the next morning, not sure how to feel at the outing that was to come. The visit to the modiste that her sisters were so eagerly anticipating. She knew if her engagement to Gabriel was real, she too would be caught up in the excitement of a whole new wardrobe. But it was not real, and she really did not want him wasting his money buying her things she did not need. She had dresses, of course they were not fine enough for the balls or parties of the high ton, especially not when she was on the arm of a Marquess. But still, they would do for day wear would they not? She did not need everything new as it seemed the duchess had decided. She would have to persuade the lady only to buy that which was absolutely necessary, for herself at least. She knew she could never make the same suggestion for her sisters. She would not take away there joy in the day ahead.

So it was with this purpose she descended the stairs to the breakfast room, glad that when she entered she found only the duke there.

"Lady Penelope, my dear. I hope you slept well." Chuck said, standing when he saw who had come through the door and moving with innate elegance to pull out a chair for her before offering her some tea.

"I did, thank your grace." Penny responded simply as she took her first sip of tea that morning. It was known in her old home to always have tea ready for her when she came down, and it seemed that this practise was common place here as well. It did not cross her mind that the duchess had made sure that her housekeeper had spoken to Emily to find out what it was her and sisters liked when breaking their fast at the start of the day.

"I'm glad. So what are your plans today?" Chuck asked returning to his own chair and picking up his own cup as he studied the lady who would become his daughter-in-law over the top of it.

"Anne is taking my sisters and I to the modiste." Penny replied smiling in a friendly way as she took a piece of toast. She had not spent much time with the duke, but he reminded her of Castiel, and that made her feel relaxed in his presence. Even if he was a duke and therefore one of the most powerful men in the country.

"Ah. I remember the joy Charlie and her mother used to have at the visit at the start of the season to gain a new wardrobe." Chuck responded with a smile as he remembered the conversations and excitement his wife and daughter had shared before the latter had found her husband. Though looking at the lady across from him he found that that excitement was missing. "Yet you do not seem to be sharing in it." he commented, wondering what Lady Penelope's reason for that would be. Trying to find out more about the sort of woman she was.

"No I am." Penny replied, trying to make sure the duke understood she was excited. That she was pleased and honoured by the time and effort the duchess was putting into her and her sisters. "It is just…" she tired to continue, tried to find the words to explain her hesitance, without telling the duke the truth.

"Just what, Lady Penelope?" Chuck asked when it seemed she would not continue. He still was not sure about this engagement, sure that there was something more going on here. And Penelope's behaviour this morning was doing nothing to dissuade him of that fact.

At his question Penny took a deep breath. She needed to tell him something, and well, she could say something close enough to the truth without revealing it all, could she not?

"I do not want Gabriel wasting his money on things I do not need. I am sure some of the dresses in my current wardrobe will be fine for day wear. I do not want to… force Gabriel to pay for such frivolities." she finally managed to get out.

At this reply Chuck's eyebrows rose. Castiel was right it seemed, Lady Penelope was not after his son's money. Or if she was, she was doing a very good job at convincing them all that she was not. It had never crossed his mind that her caution on the day ahead was due to her not wanting to waste his son's income. Though he knew that Gabriel would not think it a waste in any way. In fact he was sure he would be hurt if she did not let him buy her everything she needed and more.

Therefore placing his cup down, he thought over the correct wording of his reply to her words.

"Oh my dear. That is sweet of you, but I must tell you it is one of a gentleman's favourite things, to buy you everything you wish. Gabriel has the money to pay, do not worry about that. Do not dishonour him by denying him this pleasure." he answered in a gentle voice, hoping she would understand.

"I mean no dishonour your grace, I just-" Penny started to reply, only to be interrupted.

"You are his fiancée. You are now a representation of him to the ton. An expression of him that the ladies will take to their hearts. Therefore you must be the best dressed one in any room at any time. You must be the one they all look to and want to emulate. That is the role of a duchess, and while my son is not yet the duke, one day he will be, and you will be at his side." Chuck stated in a firm tone. He would not have her show up his son or his wife. Lady Penelope was now a member of his family, she needed to learn what that meant.

"I understand." Penny replied nodding. She had not thought of it like that. She had only thought of herself and her own feelings of guilt, not the role she needed to play to make sure that she completed the deal she had made with Gabriel.

"You are not used to this way of life I know, but you soon will be. And my son and my wife will make sure you have the best entrance into the ton. Of that I am sure. I am looking forward to having a dance with you myself at your first ball. As is my right as your future father-in-law." Chuck responded with a soft smile and a more gentle tone. He did not want to upset the lady, if for no other reason than if he did he knew Gabriel would not be best pleased. He did not want to argue with his eldest son, and maybe had had been a little harsh before.

"Of course. This is all so new." Penny answered with a smile of her own, showing him that she held no hard feelings for the way he had spoken. She had needed it. Needed someone to remind her that this was not just about herself. This was about Gabriel as well. She needed to remember that. Everything she did from this moment onwards would reflect on the gentleman who had saved her and her sisters from what had been, and what could have been. She needed to do everything in her power to repay him for that. And if that meant letting him buy her and her sisters a whole new wardrobe, then so be it.

With that they continued breakfast in congenial conversation until the duke left to go and find his wife. He needed to make sure that she knew of Lady Penelope's reservations, and did not skimp on anything. He knew Gabriel would not be happy if his future wife did not have everything she wished for and more.

That was how, when Penny entered the modiste she found herself getting fitted not just for gowns, but night-rails, and undergarments as well. It seemed nothing from her old live was going to survive in her wardrobe, and she would just have to accept that. This is what she agreed to do, and she could not disgrace Gabriel in the eyes of the ton. That was not part of the deal. So she would pull in her pride and worries and do as was needed. And if she soon got caught up in the conversation of design and material with the duchess and modiste, smiling and letting herself go, then that was the part she was playing, and nothing more. Though she did wonder why it was the duchess asked for so many gowns in varying shades of green, not that she had anything against the colour, it was her favourite and she felt it flattered her nicely. But there really were a lot.

Anne of course, had been asked by her son to make sure Penny had some in the colour that made her eyes and hair sparkle. The colour he loved to see her in, any shade of green would do. And well, Anne was not one for doing anything in half measures, and really, you could never have too many gowns in her mind.

* * *

When the ladies returned, the younger ones tired out by the trip, they found a light meal awaiting them. It was during this that Anne informed the elder two of the plans she had made for that afternoon.

"we have Monsieur Durand coming this afternoon, to teach you, Penny and Bea, to dance. I am sure you are both very proficient in the regular dances that are performed at assemblies, but at ton balls you must also know the waltz." Anne stated.

"We are to learn the waltz?" Bea asked her eyes lighting up at the idea of learning such a romantic dance.

"Indeed." Anne replied her eyes twinkling with happiness at the look on the younger girls face. She could see that Penny too was smiling at her sisters reaction, rather than voicing her own opinion on learning the dance. But she had come to realise that for Penny, her sisters always came before herself. Therefore this response did not surprise her as it would have done before she had gotten to know her future daughter-in-law.

Penny was happy that Bea was happy. She herself was also keen to learn the waltz, though more for the reason that she loved to dance. Loved learning new ways to move her body to music. It would be a very pleasurable way to pass the time.

Therefore in the early afternoon it was the two elder Cobrun ladies and the duchess who welcomed the instructor, the duchess choosing to accompany them herself on the pianoforte. The less people who saw her sons fiancée before making her come out in society the better in her mind.

* * *

Gabriel hadn't intended on visiting his mother and her guests, but it seemed that his horses had had another idea when he took out his crucible that afternoon. He had planed on going to White's and connecting with some of his friends, spreading around the news that he was engaged. But instead he found himself pulling up outside his parents house, throwing the reins to the waiting stable boy before making his way through the door being held open for him by the butler.

"Thank you Brighton."

"You are welcome my lord." The butler replied as he took his coat and hat.

"Is my mother and Lady Penelope in the drawing room?" Gabriel asked, already starting to move in that direction thinking that that would be where they were. Wondering how the shopping trip had gone, and wondering if his mother had managed to get his Pen the green grown he so wanted to see her in.

"No my lord. They are in the ballroom." The butler responded not expanding on his words and therefore causing Gabriel's eyebrow to rise. Why were they in there? But he did not ask the question, instead he made his way to the part of the house.

As he drew near he could hear the sounds of a waltz coming from the room and he realised exactly what was happening. Penny was learning to dance the newest and most controversial of all dances, and one he couldn't wait to share to with her. The idea of keeping her in his arms for the duration of a dance made his skin tingle. He really needed to get a grip on that feeling before they entered the ton proper.

Standing in the open door he saw his Pen moving around the room lighting on her feet. But that wasn't what drew his attention. No it was the fact she was doing it in the arms of another man. That he did not like. Though he tried to keep that revelation out of his voice as he spoke loud enough for his mother to hear and stop playing, thus ending the dance.

"You really should have informed me you were having a dance. You seem to be lacking gentlemen partners." He said lightly as he saw Bea standing by his mother, her eyes watching her sisters every move, obviously desperate to have a chance to dance herself.

"Gabriel. What a surprise, but a well timed one. Penny has just learned the steps for the waltz. Why do you not practise it with her, while Monsieur Durand teaching lady Bea?" His mother said. She could see that which Gabriel had kept out of his voice in the way his eyes had not yet left the two who had been dancing. She found the idea that her son was jealous of the dancing instructor highly entertaining, and it was something she must remember to inform her husband. He would like to know that Gabriel's feelings for Lady Penelope run as deep as to already seeing her as his.

"I am more than willing to step in and help out." Gabriel responded with a sunny smile, though he could not stop himself from stroking over to his fake fiancée and taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on the back as he stared into her eyes. He knew she knew what he was doing by the way she rolled her eyes at him, but that didn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face at how she let go of the other man and came to his side without hesitation.

Penny in truth was getting annoyed at the little supercilious man. He kept telling her she was showing too much passion for the dance. That a lady did not show passion. She wanted to tell him that this lady did, and then inform him just how much passion she had by biting his head off. Not that she would, but she was extremely glad when she had seen Gabriel arrive and had heard Anne's suggestion. Yes she would be more than happy to practise the dance with her supposed fiancée. After all he was the only one she was likely to dance it with.

So with the two new couples ready to dance the duchess once more began to play, and while she watched Bea learn the steps, she was more fascinated with watching Gabriel and Penny dancing the waltz for the very first time. They fit together so perfectly. Moving smoothly without hesitation or question, their eyes never leaving each others as the moved to the music. And for the very first time she saw exactly what it was about the dance that caused such a sandal among the elders of the ton. Because watching how the engaged couple fell so easily into step with each other, she could see the intimacy in a whole new way.

* * *

Gabriel started off gently, taking it slow as he did not want to upset Penny's newly learnt steps, but when he felt her relax in his arms he joined her in enjoying the dance. He had been right. She was a natural when it came to moving to the music. And she felt so right in his arms. She was the prefect height so that he did not have to bend to hold her, and they could stare into each others eyes without constraint. It was perfect, she was perfect. Following him without question, her movements echoing his as if they had been dancing together forever rather than this being the very first time. She understood his every tell when he turned her, and she did not miss a step when he put them both into an intricate set of spins. He was so lost in the feel of her he forgot where they were and who was with them, he just enjoyed the pleasure of having her in his arms. He never wanted the dance to stop.

* * *

Penny had been worried to start with. She had only just learnt the steps of the dance, and now she was expected to dance with Gabriel? He, know doubt, had spent many a night whirling ladies up and down ballrooms in the waltz. She did not want to show him up, or show up her own lack of ability. But when the music started and she realised that he was not going to make her move in any complicated steps she allowed herself to relax. In doing so she found herself drifting off with the music, following the gentleman whose arms she was in with ease, feeling immensely happy when she felt and understood the subtle pressure he put upon her lower back when he changed direction. It was so much easier to dance with Gabriel than it had been with the instructor, and she found in his arms a love for this dance, this intricate yet romantic dance, that she had not felt when learning it. It felt different dancing it with Gabriel, whether it was because he was not telling her what she was doing wrong every other second, or if it was because of Gabriel himself, she did not know. All she knew was that she could not wait to dance with him like this again. To show off to the ton her skill, and how well they fitted together in this expression of affection through movement and music.

It wasn't until the music stopped and therefore the dance did too that she came back to earth and realised just what she had been thinking. This was not real, she may need to show the ton those expressions, but she could not feel them herself. Because she was not going to marry the Marquess of Dare. Oh god lord, she could understand why this dance was classed as risqué. If it made her feel like that about a gentleman she was not going to marry, it was a wonder there were not more proposals at the end of every set. She needed to get a hold upon herself. She could not let herself go as she had just done, not in front of others. She needed to remember that this was all for show.

And Gabriel staring into her eyes could see when she remembered, therefore with a sigh he stepped back and bowed over her hand before informing his mother he was going to find his father, waving farewell to those left behind. He knew there was no chance of getting Penny to dance with him again, therefore he needed to leave the room, before he did something that would show just how much she managed to affect. Before he showed just how much Lady Penelope Coburn had gotten under his skin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I would also like to say sorry for the long time this chapter was in coming. Life got in the way I'm afraid, and I wasn't sure what it was I wanted to write. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The following afternoon found Gabriel once more making his way up the steps of his parents' home, though this time less due to the fact his horses had decided to take him there rather than Whites, and more because his mother had summoned him. And he could not ignore a summons for her, even if he was worried about why it had come. Because you never knew with that woman. She could want to discuss further training she felt Penny needed, or she might demand he set a date for their wedding and start sending out invites. Though if it was the latter he knew he was going to have to think of something to put her off. But so far he had come up with nothing. Oh he really hoped it wasn't that option.

Then of course there was the possibility that she had somehow found out the truth and was about to read him the riot act. Though he was sure if that had been the case it would not be his mother summoning him but his father, ready to give him the very disappointed look as he made Gabriel agree that marriage to Penny was the only way to redeem his honour. Oh god lord, he really hoped that wasn't why he was here.

But pushing that thought from his mind Gabriel smiled at Brighton as he opened the door for him before he could knock. He handed over his hat and overcoat without a care in the world, and then made his way to the front room where he was told his mother was waiting. At least it wasn't his father's study then, so it cannot be the last option he had thought of.

Making his way into the room he smiled warmly and greeted his mother as he always did before turning to his fake fiancée and bending to place a kiss onto her knuckles as she presented her hand to him.

"Hello my love. How are you this wonderful day?" He asked with a wink at how she glared at him for the endearment. But he couldn't stop himself, he loved it when she glared like that. She had such an expressive glare.

"Wonderful? It is overcast and I believe it is going to rain Gabriel." Anne interrupted before Penny could say a word. She was sure that the young lady was about to give her son a set down for his forwardness at calling her his love. And as much as she knew she would enjoy watching the two of them banter with words, Gabriel was here for a different reason. She would give the couple time alone later where Penny could make her displeasure known to her future husband.

"Alas so truth mama. But seeing Pen here has brightened the day better than the sun itself could if it were to show. No doubt that is why it hasn't, it knows she will always put it in the shade." Gabriel replied moving gracefully to sit in the chair that was closest to the lady in question, but where he could also watch his mother's every move. He knew better than to turn his back on her. She could be lethal when she wished to be.

"I agree. But that is not why you are here." Anne responded moving to provide her son with a cup of tea and offer him the selection of cakes she had had Brighton bring through for this discussion. Always best to feed her son something sweet when she wanted him to turn his mind to her way of thinking. And that was why he was there.

"No? Then care to share my reasoning, or should I say yours for the summons?" Gabriel asked taking the cup offered and a selection of the goodies. He knew from seeing them that his mother wanted something. It was the only time she ever got cook to prepare his favourites.

"I wish to discuss when you are going to announce your engagement to the ton. Families are already returning to town, and people planning the invitations for the balls, routs and musicales. They need to know that Penny is to be included in any invite for myself or you." Anne stated simply. There was no point beating around the bush with this. They needed to get it settled as soon as they could. Time was marching on and the season proper would be on them in a little over two weeks.

"I am planning on placing the announcement in the paper the morning of the Hemsworth's ball." Gabriel replied with a smile, knowing just how his mother was going to take that news. Not well was his bet. But she surprised him somewhat on that count.

"Cutting it a bit fine are you not Gabriel?" Anne asked with a raise of her eyebrow the only show of her displeasure. The fact that Gabriel was planning on announcing his engagement the morning of the first ball of the season did not sit well with her. Though she could see that in his mind at least it would be the most dramatic of times. The announcement in the morning papers and then the ball where Penny would make her first appearance in the evening. Oh yes she could see how that would appeal to her sons flare for mischief. But he needed to understand that this was more important than his entertainment at seeing how everyone reacted to the news, and the woman on his arm without proper warning. Nor would it be fair to Penny to be put through that circus.

"Do you really think anyone would refuse her entry even without an invite?" Gabriel asked back refusing to get drawn into giving his reasons. He did not want to mention Penny's uncle to his mother, did not want her to know what sort of man he was. Nor the fact he was placing the announcement as late as possible so that man could not make the gossips of the ton form an opinion on his fake fiancée before they met her. Before he had a chance to make them form the opinion he wanted them to have of the lady who would be on his arm.

"No. but my friends will come calling before then. How am I to explain Penny's presence to them without them thinking I forced the poor girl on you?" Anne replied back, conceding he had a point before making her own. She knew the ton, and if they were only introduced to Penny as Anne's guest, and then discovered her engagement, there would be questions raised by the more malicious ladies. They all knew she had been trying to get Gabriel married for years after all.

"If you could force some poor girl on me mother, we both know you would have done it years ago." Gabriel replied with a chuckle to take the sting out of his words. His mother had introduced him to many ladies over the years, but he had always managed to get out of forming any sort of attachment to any of them. He was a master at it, there was no way anyone would believe she had succeeded with Penny. Especially as he was going to make the ton believe he was head-over-kneels in love with her. No that idea would never rise in anyone's mind once they saw him with her.

"Gabriel Haynes. Behave yourself." Anne snapped, though she gentled the reprimand with a smile for her eldest son.

"Yes mama." Gabriel submissively replied, though he had cheeky smile on his face which completely ruined the effect. But taking a sip of his tea Gabriel did turn his mind to the questions and the words his mother had not said. Mainly that he knew she would not want to lie to her friends. He couldn't make her do that, not as he was already lying to her about him and Penny. He needed to give her something. Therefore placing his cup back into the saucer he spoke once more.

"Why not tell them who she is. Introduce her as your guest, but hint that she will soon be family." He suggested in a serious voice.

"Why not just make the announcement now? She is more than ready to face those who will come when they hear of your betrothal." Anne countered with. She wanted everyone to know that he was off the market, that Lady Penelope Coburn had managed where all other ladies had failed. She had won his heart. She wanted Penny to have the respect and good favour she deserved by being the Marquess of Dare's fiancée.

"I believe Gabriel is putting if off for my sake Anne." Penny interrupted. She had sat there and listened to the two speak as if she wasn't in the room, though she knew that Gabriel at least was well aware she was there. He had looked at her regularly throughout the discussion. Though not to ask her to rescue him, but more… to make sure she was happy with what he was saying. Happy with his plans of when to announce their engagement. And she was. More than. She knew her uncle whereas Gabriel had only heard about the man. And she knew he would come knocking if as soon as the announcement was made, trying to demand things from the Duke and his family. She did not want that to happen any more than Gabriel did.

"How so my dear?" Anne asked turning to look at her with a gentle smile, thinking that maybe Penny was rather overwhelmed with all she had been though since coming here. Overwhelmed with what it meant to be engaged to a Marquess who was going to one day be a Duke.

"I do not want my uncle to find out about our engagement until it is too late for him to do anything about it. I would not put it past him to demand things from your family in return for my hand, though he does not have any claim over it." Penny answered completely honestly. Gabriel's parents needed to know what it was they were going to be dealing with when he came. And while she had mentioned something to the Duke over breakfast the previous day, she wanted the Duchess to understand as well. And looking into the kind woman's eyes she couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat at the knowledge that it was she who was bringing this to their door. And at the end of it, she wouldn't even be part of their family as they believed she would be. She was causing them trouble without them getting anything in return. Though hopefully Gabriel would find the lady he wanted to marry during the season. That would make up for the deception surely?

"I understand Penny dearest, but we can manage your uncle, have no fears about that." Anne replied softly taking the girls hands in her own to show that together they would stand against the man. She did not know the new viscount, but from what her husband had told her, he was not someone she wanted to know. He could do nothing to them, he did not have any power within the ton, not against her family. And her family now included Penny and her sisters.

"I would not put it past the man to spread rumours, and I will not have anyone speaking ill of my fiancée. Once they meet her they will know that anything he says it nothing more than the words of a bitter and twisted man. I will not allow them to form opinions before that time." Gabriel growled out before Penny could state her case further. She had said enough that he knew he could speak plainly about the man he had never met but was very much inclined to hate. In fact if he had his way that man would be thrown out of society and barred from all good homes. But for now he needed to make sure they were ahead of him in presenting Penny right to the ton.

"Ah. That does indeed shed a different light on things." Anne replied before a frown appeared on her forehead as she thought of the best cause of action to keep the malicious rumours at bay. She knew a ladies reputation could be ruined with words alone and she would not let that happen to the lady under her care. She suddenly understood exactly why Gabriel had planned to make the announcement at the very latest time possible. It was actually a rather good idea. "Very well. I shall let it be known among my friends that I am town and available for visitors in two days' time when your dresses have arrived. I will then make sure all know that Penny is not just my house guest but also one I will soon call daughter." Anne nodded to Gabriel, letting him know she was on board with his actions, that she supported him and Penny in this.

"Thank you mama. Any chance you could also drop hints that I will be having guests staying with me for the season?" Gabriel asked going from serious to cheeky in the blink of an eye. They had sorted out Penny's situation and it suddenly occurred to him that they needed to let the ladies of the ton know of the house guest's Castiel had fostered upon him. Not that he thought he needed to do much with them. He would leave his brother to entertain the Winchesters.

"Guests Gabriel? Just who have you invited to stay in your home?" Anne asked both eyebrows raising this time, though more in surprise. Her son was not one for having guests. Most of his friends had homes of their own after all. Just who was visiting him?

"Not me Cas. He has invited Major and Captain Winchester. They both wish to support Pen as they knew her brother well." Gabriel replied smiling sincerely at Penny, hoping she knew who they were and that they would be at her side when she made her bow to the ton. Just like he and Castiel would be. The more the merrier in his mind.

And Anne hearing the names knew exactly who it was Castiel had invited to stay at his brothers. Major Dean Winchester, his closest friend and one who, if the stories were to be believed, had saved her sons life more than once. He was a man she had wished fervently to meet since the war ended and they all came home. It seemed she would soon have her chance.

"I am sure that many will be happy to welcome two war heroes into their homes. Have no fear I will make sure that presence in your house, and the reasoning behind it, is known to all." She said smiling, though Gabriel could see she had that calculating look on her face. One that made him very glad he wasn't a Winchester right then. He wondered briefly how long it would take for her to drive the poor men away. But no matter how long they stayed, he was going to enjoy watching her, and by extension the ton, get their claws into them. Oh yes that really was going to be fun.

"Good. Now I feel I need to plan a visit to Whites. I have some friends I wish to inform of my change in status as it were." Gabriel replied sitting forwards as if preparing himself to leave. To do as he had just said he would.

"Take your father with you would you? I am sure he has some people he wishes to share the news that his heir is finally marrying, with." Anne responded, already thinking that her husband was in the best place to make sure that any rumours the new viscount spread about Penny were dismissed and the man was dealt with as he should be for trying to ruin a young lady. A young lady who was to become their daughter.

"I will go and see him now." Gabriel agreed preparing to stand, but he was stopped in his movement by his mother speaking once more.

"No. I will go. You stay and finish your tea." She replied smiling to herself at how she had managed to get the couple some time together as well as making sure her husband knew exactly what his role was to be. Therefore as she walked out of the door she pulled it closed behind her so it rested on its frame. Not properly shut as would be against all sense of good breeding, but enough to give those inside some privacy.

"Ah the subtlety of my mother." Gabriel commented as he saw how she had positioned the door. If only he and Penny really were engaged he would take full advantage of this time and take her in his arms for a kiss, but they weren't so he could not. Shame really, he could imagine she would be a fiery kisser. As ready to fight him with her lips as she was with her words. No, do not think about that Gabriel. They way led nowhere good, and nowhere you should be going in your thoughts with respect to the lady with you. Therefore turning his mind from kissing, he once more picked up his cup and asked in a friendly tone "So how have you been? You and your sisters settled adequately?"

"More than. Your mother has been most kind to us all." Penny replied with a genuine smile as she spoke of the Duchess. She had not expected her to take her and her sisters so much to her side. Her to be as warm as she had been. After all she was only a viscounts daughter, Gabriel could do much better for a wife than she.

"I am glad." Gabriel responded enjoying the relaxed smile on her lips, and her gentle tone. The way her eyes turned more brown as she spoke of his mother's behaviour. It's seemed the duchess of Ravenscliff had won over Penny's heart. That was good, he wanted her and her family to be happy while they were there. Wanted them to feel relaxed and enjoy the time where they had no worries. Not that he would let them have any worries for the rest of their lives either, but this was a major change for them all. He was glad it was going smoothly.

"Major Winchester is coming to town for the season then?" Penny asked into the comfortable silence that had descended upon them. She did not know the man well having only met him once, but she knew she would never forget his face, nor the look in his eyes as he sat drinking tea in her front room. Or what had once been her front room, it wasn't anymore.

"He is. Why do you ask?" Gabriel asked nonchalantly as he felt his back straighten and he bristled at the idea that Penny wanted to see Dean. That he meant something to her. His mind became a sudden swirl of questions as things that had happened and words that had been spoken rearranged themselves in his mind. Was a connection between Dean and Penny the reason why the man had been so against this plan of his and Castiel's? Did they have feelings for each other? But if so, why had they not just simply married? Or was it that Dean could not afford to do such a thing? Could not afford to take on a wife and her sisters? Just what was Major Winchesters situation anyway? That was something he needed to find out if he was going to be introducing him to the ton. Because while at first he had had no problems with doing that on Castiel's word alone, now he had to wonder just who the man was. And just what he wanted from the lady who was currently his fiancée.

"He was the first of the men your brother brought to me to ask for my hand in marriage." Penny replied with a mischievous smile at her words. She wondered how much Castiel had told Gabriel about their interactions before he had come to offer his proposal to her. It would be interesting to find out, as well as the idea of dropping Castiel in it. Not that she disliked the man, on the contrary she enjoyed his company. But she did think it would be fun if some of his machinations came back to him. He was far to controlled in her mind.

"He what?" Gabriel asked alarmed, before forcing himself to relax back, though he failed to put a twinkle in his eyes as wished to. But at least when he spoke again it was in a much calmer, more vaguely interested tone. "Is that something you feel you would like to consider once we are done with our charade?"

"No." Penny laughed. The idea that she would want Major Winchester was ridiculous in her mind. She could never marry a man like him. A man who held so much darkness and pain. Because she knew she was not the sort of woman who would ever be able to pull him away from it. And that was what the Major needed, someone who could bring him out of the horrors in his head and experience the world as it was now.

"Well if there is someone who catches your eye, please do tell me. I want you to have a chance of something when this is done." Gabriel forced himself to say. He had to remember that she was not in fact his, no matter that that may be how he felt deep inside.

"Thank you. But I feel my plate is going to be full with my introduction to the ton as your future bride." Penny replied properly, though inside she was frowning at how his words had made something squirm in her gut. Something tightened and hurt at the reminder that this was not real from his lips. That they were not what they were claiming to be, at least not to each other, and they never would be. He would find himself a perfect bride from a good family, and she would disappear as quickly as she had come. At the end of the season she would not have him. But she would have a house for her family and money so that they could live in the comfort they were accustomed to. Yes, she needed to concentrate on what she was getting out of this deception, and help Gabriel in any way she good so that he could achieve his goals.

"Speaking of brides, do you have any ideas of who it is that you wish to pursue?" She asked in a friendly tone, hoping that she could be of more help than just a lady on his arm as he looked over his prospects.

At that Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but found the only word that came to his mind was you. And he could not say that, so instead he answered with a breezy "No." thus ending that line of conversation as he did not elaborate. Instead he turned into his mind at how his first answer had been the one woman he knew he would never be able to have. Because he had arranged it that way. And he would not go back on his word. His honour would not allow him to change his mind about this being a convenient arrangement for them both. No, he could not pursue the lady that soon all the ton would think was his fiancée. He would have to find another, even if he did wonder if that was going to be as possible as he had first presumed. Not because he was supposedly engaged, but more because of who it was he was engaged to.

And Penny watching him frowned as she saw strange thoughts filter through his eyes, too quick for her to understand them. She had no idea what was going on in his head, the only thing she could think was that he was going through what he wanted from a wife. She wished he would share his list with her, but from his curt answer to her previous question she assumed that that was one step too far in his mind. He had after all, told her that to him this would be a real engagement, that if she did not break it at the end of the season they would be married. No doubt he did not want to discuss the possibility of other ladies with the woman he had given his word to. The woman who could still become the next Lady Haynes. It saddened her that he did not trust she would keep her word, but she understood. She just wished…

She would like for them to become friends over the coming months, after all he was going to be her beneficiary for the rest of her life. Her comfort and that of her sisters was going to depend on his clemency. And she would much rather be friends with the one who held the fate of her family in his hands. Maybe when it was done that could develop, or maybe during the time they would be spending together in the season they could become that way. Yes she would like that, and it gave her something to work towards. She was going to make Gabriel Haynes, the Marquess of Dare her friend. If nothing else it would give her something to do other than thinking of the ton and what they thought of her as she moved through his world. Give her something other than the stares and questioning glances, which would surely come her way, to think about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Iluvthis (Guest) for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry about the long time this chapter took in coming, life got in the way. Anyway it is here now, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It had been a week since Penny had last seen Gabriel, and since then she had had to put up with intense scrutiny from the matriarchs of the ton. As soon as her dresses had arrived Anne had been as good as her word and had let it be known among her friends that she was in London and would be at home in the afternoons so that they could catch up. At first it had just been two ladies who had come. They were very polite to Penny, and even seemed to approve of her. Of course all their children were grown and married and as such could find no offence in the lady being presented to them as the future Duchess of Ravenscliff, not that anyone said those words. But with a few well-chosen phases Anne managed to get that across with ease. She also made it clear that the choice of Penny had been Gabriel's own, and not one she or her husband had made for him.

So that first afternoon was very pleasant. The second that followed was as well, though there were more ladies in attendance this time, wanting to see the bride the Marquess of Dare had finally decided to take.

It wasn't until the third afternoon that the more spiteful women arrived. The ones with daughters coming out onto the marriage mart this year, or whom had been presented the previous season. These were the ladies who had already picked out the Marquess as the top catch of the season and had been determined to infiltrate his family early through his mother. To find that there was already a young lady holding the position they wanted for their own daughters did not go down well. Therefore Penny's afternoons became a lot more taxing as she fielded questions on her skills, achievements, and what training she had to be a Duchess. It was starting to drive her mad. She hoped Gabriel didn't decide to marry any of the ladies related to these women. She could not see him standing their presence for long and the daughters were no better. They simpers and gushed, all the while making barbed comments about country gentry who had never been to London. If Penny was not so much of a lady she would have cut them to ribbons with her tongue. But she was so, instead of lowering herself to their level, she smiled and battered their words away as if they meant nothing to her. Laughing off their snide remarks as if they were a joke.

But it was becoming really rather hard to maintain her calm veneer. Therefore when the fifth afternoon came round and the door opened, she turned to it with barely concealed annoyance at having to meet yet another new member of the ton. Though that annoyance was soon very much unconcealed when she saw that it was not the butler opening it to introduce the new visitors, but rather Gabriel himself sauntering in as if he owned the place. He couldn't have arrived earlier than now to save her could he? No, he had to wait until she was very much at the end of her tether. Of course she quickly covered her glare with a smile for the man she was supposed to be in love with. Maybe he could get her out of spending any more time in her present oh so lovely company. If he could do that, she might just forgive him for neglecting her for the week and leaving her to the wolves of the ton.

* * *

Gabriel for his part had wanted to come much sooner than he had. But he knew he needed to let Penny stand on her two feet. If he did not then she would never mange it when she was introduced to society on mass at the beginning of the season. But after a week he decided he had left his future bride to be alone long enough, and it was a beautiful sunny day, with many hints of spring in the air. It was the perfect say to go out for a drive, and who better to accompany him than the woman he was planning to marry? Or at least that was how he would present it to his mother and ladies who were no doubt filling her drawing room. Oh yes, it was the perfect plan. It would show everyone there that he wanted to spend time with Penny, and get her out of the house for an hour or so. Win, win on both sides.

It was with this in mind that he handed his coat and hat to Brighton before moving towards the front drawing room where he could hear the sounds of many female voices. It was enough to send a chill racing down his spine. He did not know who was in there, but he knew he would prefer to do anything rather than walk through the door. But he had to. Because he was on a mission to rescue his fiancée. Therefore plastering a smile upon his face he quickly walked in, taking note of the number of eyes that turned to him as he did so, though he was only interested in one pair. Finally finding them, he could help his smile falling into more of an amused smirk as he saw how very green they were today, and the sparks they held within as Penny glared at him. If looks could kill, he was pretty sure he would be dead right about now.

Shaking himself out of the staring contest they seemed to have fallen into Gabriel turned to his mother with a bow.

"Mama, Lady Penelope. I hope you are both well this afternoon." He said, ignoring all others in favour of the only two women in the room that mattered to him. Or were supposed to matter at any rate.

"Gabriel, how nice of you to join us. Care for some tea?" His mother asked sweetly even if her eyes did twinkle with mischief as she said the words.

Gabriel shuddered. Just the idea of sitting down with all these women was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. But he would not be cowed by his mother, especially not as he knew she only suggested it for her own amusement.

"Thank you, but no. I came to see if Pen would care to join me on a drive around the park. The weather is quiet pleasant today, and I am I sure she would appreciate some fresh air." Gabriel responded smiling not at his mother but the woman who was pretending to be his future wife.

Penny heard the words, and couldn't stop the narrowing of her eyes at his use of Pen in such a setting. Just as she also knew that he was more asking his mother's permission than if she would like to go. And she couldn't have that. She needed to make sure Gabriel knew she would be making up her own mind. Therefore standing she spoke clearly so everyone in the room could hear.

"Indeed I would, thank you… Gabe." She replied a challenging light in her eyes as she called him the shortened version of his name that was becoming her counter for his Pen.

"You are very welcome, my lady." Gabriel answered, with just enough subtle feeling on the word my, that no one in the room could be in any doubt that that was exactly who Penny was. His lady.

"I will just go and collect my outdoor clothes, if this plan is acceptable to you of course your grace." Penny replied finally turning to Anne to include her in the conversation as if it was an afterthought.

And Anne not being able to hide the amusement on her face at how these two behaved even when surrounded by the highest members of the ton, just smiled and waved her hand as she spoke.

"Of course it is my dear. Go, have fun."

"Then I'll meet you in the front hall, my lord." Penny said moving to the doorway where Gabriel was still standing, as if the idea of moving further in terrified him.

"I'll be counting the minutes." Gabriel replied taking her hand before she could move away and bowing over it so he could place a gentle kiss upon her fingers.

Once Gabriel had let her go, Penny quickly exited the room without another word. She was hoping the slight blush that she knew tinged her cheeks at Gabriel deliberately flirtatious behaviour had not been seen by anyone in the room, but she knew better than to hope Gabriel himself had not observed it. She knew she would not be that fortunate. Darn the man, why did he have to behave so outrageously and cause her to the do the same? She had been the perfect lady up until Gabriel's arrival and him calling her Pen. Of course as she made her way up the stairs to her room she realised that was exactly why he had done. He gave her a way to show the ladies in the room who she really was, and however much she knew she should be, she couldn't be annoyed at him for doing that.

* * *

After Penny had left Gabriel wanted nothing more than to make a hasty retreat from the prying eyes still focused solely on him. But there was one more thing he needed to do.

"Mama, my guests have confirmed that they will be arriving in five days. I thought you would like to know." He said in a voice which carried through the room which was still remarkable quiet considering how many people were in it. But that was good, it would make sure his message got across to all those there.

"Of course. You and Castiel must bring them over for dinner when they arrive. I am very much looking forward to meeting Major Dean Winchester and Captain Samuel Winchester." Anne replied instantly know exactly who it was Gabriel was referring too. She approved of his way of letting the ton know they would be staying with him at his request. She had not yet figured out how to bring the subject up in polite conversation so far. Now Gabriel had saved her the job.

"As I am sure they are looking forward to meeting you, but I do not know what time they are arriving. So maybe dinner would be better for the next evening?" Gabriel suggested. He had a feeling that if the moment they arrived the Winchesters were informed they were dinning with a Duke and Duchess they might just run away again. Dean he knew would be uncomfortable around his parents, or at least he would until he got to know them. At least he hoped that was true.

"Perfect." Anne agreed readily, no doubt the Major and Captain would need time to settle in and then they would probably prefer a night at Whites reconnecting with their friends.

"Then I will take my leave. Mama, Ladies." Gabriel bowed, finally showing acknowledgement to the others in the room. He then made a swift exit, heading to the entrance hall to await Penny.

* * *

When her eldest son had left the room Anne turned back to the group of ladies sitting around her. They consisted of some of her closest friends, and it was one of these that spoke before anyone else could do so.

"I must say Anne. I am impressed with Lady Penelope. She has a fire in her, that I feel she will need… in her future." The Duchess of Riverdean said subtlety referring to the impending announcement they were all waiting to see in the paper.

"Yes, she is the only lady I have ever met who is Gabriel's match with wit and words. I am sure she will do very well, in her future." Anne nodded smiling a conspiratorial smile to the lady who had been her friend ever since they had their coming out so many years ago, both managing to snare a Duke in the process.

"Agreed. Now tell me of these guests." The Duchess said changing the subject away quickly away from Gabriel and his unofficial fiancée. She wanted to know who it was that Gabriel had invited to stay in his home, and why he had done so.

That was all the opening Anne needed before she proceeded to sing the Winchesters praises as war heroes and more importantly in her mind, friends of Castiel.

* * *

Penny didn't take long to quickly change out of her gown into one that was warmer. She knew there was still a slight chill in the air from winter, and the dress she had been wearing in the drawing room, while pretty, would not be much help outside. Choosing one in a deep spring green colour she then made quick work on fixing her hair so that her bonnet would sit properly and grabbing her pelisse she moved out the door heading down the hallway to the stairs and the prospect of being able to go outside. It seemed so long since she hadn't been shut up in a stuffy room filled with people, she could wait to be in the fresh air once again.

* * *

Gabriel had already collected his coat and hat from Brighton and was waiting as patiently as he could for Penny to come down the stairs. He knew she would take a while, women always did. But that didn't stop him wanting to be out of the house as soon as possible. He dreaded being caught by some of the ladies who had been in the room with his mother leaving. No, he really did not want to see them.

At the sound of feet walking down the stairs he turned and his jaw almost dropped. Because while he had noticed Penny's dress earlier, he had been more interested in sparing with her than to study it in great length, he remembered it was a pale pink colour, and that was about it. But watching her now, walking down the stairs in dress of vivid green that made her eyes sparkle with life, he found it hard for him to swallow past the lump in his throat the vision in front of him had made appear. She looked beautiful, but it was not a classic beauty, more… as he had always imagined wood nymphs to look when he had heard stories about them. She walked as if she was gliding on the air rather than her feet. The only wish he had was that she was not yet wearing her bonnet. Because he would bet his fortune that if she had not, the red highlights in her hair would be shining through in all their glory. All thoughts that this was not a real engagement flew from his head and he spoke without considering his words.

"You look beautiful, Penny."

And Penny hearing the sincerity in his words was shocked. He truly meant that. It wasn't something he had said for effect, or for anyone else to hear… no he had said it because he believed it to be true. With that realisation a beaming smile crossed her face. It was the first time anyone had ever told her she was beautiful, and it warmed her heart in a way she didn't understand, nor try to. Not right then.

"Thank you, Gabriel." She replied placing her hand on his arm to show her gratitude at his honest words.

Without saying anything else Gabriel took that hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, so he could escort her outside to his crucible that was ready to take them on their drive.

And as they walked out of the door neither of them noticed the Duke standing in the shadows a gentle smile on his face at the interaction he had just witnessed. What he had seen had confirmed more than anything else could that those two really did feel deeply for each other. He was glad, he wanted Gabriel to be happy, and it seemed he had found the woman who would help him be so. Nodding to himself Chuck turned back to his office to return to the papers he had been going through, his mind relaxing now he knew Gabriel's engagement was in truth the love match he claimed it to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank CupcakesCult, rainystv and 88dragon06 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, firstly sorry about the long wait. I have no excuse, so sorry.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penny couldn't help but gawk around like the county girl she was as they made their way through the London streets towards the park. It was the first time she had been able to properly see and hear all that happened around her as she travelled through the city. The only other times she had been out of the house had been in a carriage, or the short walk along Bond Street to the modiste. And neither of those gave justice to what she was seeing and hearing from her position on the bench next to Gabriel in his crucible. She also marvelled at the control he had on his horses. How he managed to keep them on their path and at a steady pace even with all the distractions that were around them. Though she realised as soon as she had thought it, that they, both driver and steeds, no doubt had much practice traversing these streets. Still it was something she knew she would not be able to manage. Oh she knew how to drive horses, she had had the gig at her home at her disposal since she was young, but this took the skill to the elevation of an art form in her mind.

Gabriel for his part remained silent as he made his way towards their destination. He could see how Penny's head kept turning every which way, and he couldn't help but smile at the wonder she had in her eyes. He would allow her this time to take in all that was London. And in doing so he couldn't help but start to see the sights he was used to seeing through her eyes. Through the eyes of a stranger. Of one that this was all new to. It was a surprising thing to do. Surprising because for once he actually saw what was around him, and not just what was in front of him. He saw the flower sellers at the side of the road, and the street sweepers standing with their brooms. They were things, people, he had never taken any notice of before. Just assumed they were there, but were not his concern. Now he saw it all as he guided his horses through the streets. It was eye-opening to say the least. To see thing the way the lady at his side was doing.

But finally they made it to the relative quiet of the park, and he eased the horses into a steady trot around the circuit all the ton took when coming for a drive here.

"How have you been since I last saw you then, Pen?" Gabriel asked once he was sure the horses were well enough he could give his undivided attention to the one next to him.

"Very well. I have been making the acquaintance of many of the ladies of the ton." Penny replied pulling her eyes away from studying all she could see and instead turning to the man next to her. She didn't even register his use of Pen. She was still too caught up with bustle of the London streets.

"And how is that going? You made any friends among them? I know my mother and sister bonded with a few debutantes upon their coming outs, and they still remain those friendship to this day." Gabriel asked, wanting to make sure she was settling into her new life. Finding people she could talk to. Ladies with whom she could ask questions and could help guide her through the female side of the ton.

"I am not a debutante on my coming out, Gabriel. Or did you forget that I am your fiancée?" Penny asked with a quirk of her lips as she said the words. Did he really think that any of the ladies she had been meeting would welcome her? She was their rival who had taken the prize before they could even compete. No. None of them would be a friend to her.

"I would never forget that, my dear darling Pennilina." Gabriel replied deciding to try out a new variation on her name. She seemed to have become too accustomed to Pen for his liking if her reaction was anything to go by. He needed another way to make her eyes spark at him when he addressed her. He did enjoy it when they did so.

But all the response Penny gave to his choice of name was to raise her eyebrows. Because seriously? Pennilina? That was not even a word. Surely Gabriel could do better than that. But rather than say anything she addressed his original question. Mainly because she knew if she addressed his new name, it would challenge him to think of others. And she could only take so many.

"Then I am sure that you are aware that not many of the single ladies of the ton wish to make friends with me. In fact I think they would prefer it if I tripped and fell down the stairs." She answered humorously with startling honesty as she turned to watch those who were meandering across the green parts of the park. Studying them and trying to decide who they were and why they were there. It was so much easier to see the behaviour of the other ladies in a different light now she was out of that room. Outside and in the relative freedom of only having Gabriel as company. The one person she knew she could drop her act of the perfect lady with. Because he was the one person she did not have to convince that she would make the perfect duchess. And while she knew she would have considered her words more carefully under normal circumstances, she was just so relieved to out of her role, if only for a little while, and therefore she knew she could not and would not censure them.

"Have they treated in an unwelcoming manner?" Gabriel asked straightening at her words. He did not like the idea that anyone had been unfriendly to the Penny. She was the woman the ton believed he was to marry. They should treat her with the respect due to her future station.

"Nothing that I cannot handle. Do not worry Gabriel. But I would advise you not marry any of them. I think their mothers would drive you up the wall." Penny replied laying her hand his arm and smiling into his eyes so he knew she spoke the truth. She could handle those ladies, and the display Gabriel had put on when he had arrived to invite her for this drive would certainly go in her favour. It showed that to him, she was the only one he saw.

At her words Gabriel started. He had almost forgotten that the whole point of Pen being there was so that he could find himself a bribe. But as soon as he remembered he knew he would not ask for the hand of any lady who did not show kindness to others. Any lady who had made his chosen fiancée feel uncomfortable would be never be considered by himself as a future duchess. No to hold that post a lady needed humility and an openness of spirit as well as grace and an ability to carry a conversation with all.

"I think you'd best make me a list. Of women not to marry." He said dryly, a twinkle coming into his eyes at the thought. He did not mind her advising him on who not to marry, it was if she decided to advise him otherwise he knew he would not appreciate it. Because he still was not sure what sort of lady he wanted, though his list of requirements was growing by the day it seemed. Or maybe it was growing every time he saw the lady who was currently his fiancée. She made him see what he wanted from a wife. He wanted a partner, someone who understood him, and someone who could and would stand up to him.

Penny could hear the humour in his words, and knew Gabriel did not mean his suggestion. But she did feel that she was in a unique position to help him find his perfect wife. Even if the idea of doing so didn't settle to well with her. She did not know why, maybe because she knew whoever he chose would also have influence over her future too? That Gabriel's bribe would be able to prevent him from supporting her and her sisters as he had promised to do? Oh. She had not considered that during in her agreement to his arrangement. She needed to make sure the woman he chose was the right one. For all of them. Therefore taking a deep breath she spoke in a sincere tone.

"I do not believe that would be proper Gabriel, but if you wish, I can advise you on any lady that appeals to you."

Gabriel wasn't sure what to do with that offer. His first thought was to refuse outright, he did not want her involvement in finding a bribe. But she was correct in the fact she would see another side of any lady he considered… but the idea of having her involved in him finding a bribe, while the ton believed she was engaged to him… he couldn't figure out what it was about that that made him feel so uncomfortable. It was logical and he knew if Charlie, for instance, had suggested her help, he would have agreed readily. So why did he not with the lady at his side? There engagement was not real, they both knew this… so why was it? No. He would need some female insight and she was the only one who could give it to him. His mother and sister would be of no help. After all they already thought he had found his perfect bribe. Therefore taking a deep breath and ignoring all the protests his mind was offering he responded.

"That would be most helpful. Thank you, Penny." He finally answered formally, nodding at her before he turned his eyes towards the horses. Not wanting to look at the lady at his side. Not wanting to see how she would respond to his words. Not wanting to read whatever emotion he would see in her eyes.

"I am happy to help." Penny replied with a smile firmly in place on her lips as she too turned forward. Inside her feelings were swirling around, but she had no idea why. She had made the suggestion, so surely she should be happy that he had taken her up on it. She had wanted to be his friend, and if he was willing to take her advice on the lady he spent the rest of his life with, surely that meant she was becoming so. So why did it leave her feeling so hollow inside? Why did it cause her to feel so… despondent?

With that the serious conversation ended as they both carried on their journey lightly discussing nonconsequential things. Neither of their minds were truly on the conversation however, instead they were both trying to figure out why it was that the agreement they had just made, did not make them feel as happy as it should have done. Trying to work out what it was that felt so wrong about the idea of Penny helping Gabriel find a lady to marry. A lady that was not her.

* * *

It was with some relief when they finally returned to Ravenscliff House, and they were able to part. Penny to go to her room and change before returning to Anne, pleased to see that when she returned to the drawing room most of the ladies had left while she was out. It gave her a chance to try and work out what it was that was going on inside her without the intense scrutiny of the ton or Gabriel upon her. And the ladies who had remained presumed that her occupied air was due only to the fact she had just come back from spending time with her beau. They therefore left her to it.

Gabriel on the other hand made his way back to his home and his study, glad that Castiel was not at home for once. He needed time to think. Needed time to consider what it was he wanted from a wife. Because the season would be soon upon them, and once he had introduced Penny to the ton, he would need to try and find the lady that would become his duchess. But all he could think of as he sat there was that he wanted someone like the lady he was currently engaged to. He refused to think about the fact that it could be possible that it was the lady he was currently engaged to that he wanted. She was the one lady he could not have. Hopefully when he interacted with others on the marriage mart, he would find what he was looking for. No doubt his thoughts about Penny were only because she was the only lady he had been with since he decided to marry. That and the fact that everyone thought they were engaged. Yes, surely it would all change when the season started. He would just have to wait until then. Everything would be fine then, surely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long, but I have been moving house and I'm about to start a new job so everything has been a bit crazy for me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester climbed out of the hired hack outside of a tall townhouse in the centre of Mayfair and couldn't quite believe their eyes. They had asked Castiel to find them accommodation that would be suitable for them in London, but this was not what they had expected. When he had given them the address he had conveniently forgotten to mention who the house belonged to, only offering them rooms in the place he was staying. It did not take Sam long to realise whose house they were visiting, though Dean did not catch on until the butler opened the door and they were greeted not by their friend, but his brother.

"Welcome to my humble abode Winchesters. Please feel free to make yourselves at home, Michaelson here will show you to your rooms. Once settled join me in the study, if you wish." Gabriel said, not being able to hide the smirk on his lips at Dean's awe struck look. What did he except? He was a Marquess, and a future duke, did he think he lived in a hovel?

"Thank you, my lord. It is most gracious of you to allow us to stay." Sam said, quickly covering for Dean's lack of word with a smile and a bob of his head to the man who was so far above his own station. He had not seen much of Gabriel the last time, and only spoken with him when in a group, this was the first time he had addressed the future duke directly. But he had had the right schooling to know how to act among those of high ton. He had been educated at Eton and Cambridge after all, even if it was on a scholarship.

"Any friend of Castiel's is welcome in my home, Captain." Gabriel replied with sincerity. He meant every word of it. He wanted these men to feel comfortable here. They had risked their lives for his brother, and had become his friends. That meant more to him than anything else in his mind.

"Thank you." Sam responded before grabbing his brother's arm and forcefully pulling him after the butler as he made his way to the stairs. Because he knew if he didn't Dean would have still been standing there with his jaw dropped open at the home they had just entered.

"I think Dean-o was a little in awe, are you sure this is a good idea, Cassie?" Gabriel asked the shadow in the corner when the two men had gone out of sight. Though in truth what he meant was, was his brother sure it had been a good idea that he greet them alone.

"It will be fine Gabriel. Trust me." Castiel responded with an enigmatic smile. He knew that both Sam and Dean had seen him in the shadows, just as he knew Dean had wondered why he had taken a step back and let Gabriel greet them alone. But he knew better than most that servants talked. He wanted every house in Mayfair to know it was the Marquess of Dare who had greeted the Winchesters into his home. It would give them a greater standing in the circles they were about to enter. But then he also knew his brother was as aware of this as him, Gabriel's concern was more for the private behaviour of Dean. Something Castiel could rectify easily enough.

"Always." Gabriel replied, he would always trust his brother. With that he turned towards his study, leaving Castiel to do as he pleased. Which they both knew would be to go up and greet his friends.

* * *

It was some time later before the three former military men joined Gabriel in the study. Once they all had glasses of the best French brandy in hand Gabriel spoke.

"I have managed to gain you the most prestigious of invites. You are to dine with our mother and father tomorrow night."

"We're to dine with the Duke and Duchess?" Dean spluttered not sure what he had expected, but that certainly wasn't it. He was here only to support Lady Penelope, not to make nice with Gabriel's relations. Though even as he thought that he realised they were Cas' relations as well. But he just couldn't see his friend as the son of a Duke. They had been through too much together to be able to put him that position in society.

"Did you really think you wouldn't? Trust me Dean-o, you are going to be meeting a lot more dukes and duchesses during this session. Better get used to it. They all want to meet you."

"Why?" dean asked frowning. There was nothing special about him, so why did they want to meet him?

"Because you're a war hero, and because Cassie is your friend. Any chance to get closer to my possible heir and all that." Gabriel replied with a casual wave of his hand. As if that explained everything, and in all honesty to him and Castiel it did.

"The whole point of this season Gabriel is to rectify that matter. I would prefer you do it post hence." Castiel responded in a dry tone. He did not want to be hounded by the ladies of the ton because they thought he might someday become the Duke. He had heard enough horror stories from Gabriel about that to know he never wanted to be in his brother's position.

"Can't have children without a wife Cassie. Not done at all." Gabriel replied with a twinkle in his eyes as purposefully took the post hence comment completely the wrong way.

"Oh please." Dean scoffed at that. He had met enough by-blows when serving in the army to know that was complete rubbish. Nobles were forever have children out of wedlock.

"Not by the Haynes family. Be sure to remember that Major Winchester." Gabriel snapped out, the air of command in his tone letting all those present know he would not tolerate anyone disrespecting the honour of his family name. But once said he turned back to his affable self as he continued. "Now do you wish to stay in for dinner, or shall we go to Whites?"

It was soon agreed they would go to Whites, if for no other reason than showing that the Winchesters were now a package deal with the Haynes'.

* * *

Once they got there Dean soon found himself relaxing as familiar faces came to greet him and his brother, as well as some he did not know. Those were mainly the ones holding titles, heirs to greater estates, and the sort of people that Gabriel had grown up with. But they were friendly enough to him and Sam, and it didn't seem like they particularly cared for the airs and graces their stations dictated they were due. Though Dean was pretty sure that that was because they were here, among men. He could well imagine that when he saw these lords at a ball they would behave very differently.

In fact it was a nice evening up until a loud voice called out from across the room. A voice which seemed to be attached to a tall blonde man with a permanent smirk upon his lips and a look of distance in his eyes.

"Well, well if it isn't Gabriel and little old Cassie. Cousins, it has been too long."

"Or not long enough, depending on your perspective." Gabriel responded amiably looking up at the man who then proceeded to drop into the vacant chair at his side, sloughing down in a way that was uniquely his, but still managing to not spill any of the brandy in his glass.

"How you wound me. I would take offence, but that would defeat my whole purpose in coming over to greet you… and your new friends." The blonde replied cutting his eyes to Sam and Dean and taking in their clothing in a second. That was all it took for him to decide these were not people of any worth to him. They would not be rivals in his territory.

"Major Dean Winchester, Captain Samuel Winchester, meet our cousin, Lord Balthazar Grey. A wastrel of the first order, and someone I would recommend you avoid at all costs. The rest of the family do." Gabriel said, doing the introductions when Castiel stayed silent.

"Sadly it is true." Balthazar replied though the smile on his face contradicted his words.

"Oh please, that's the way you like it." Gabriel responded rolling his eyes. He knew Balthazar, they were of an age and had gone through school together. They had even run together when they had first come down, enjoying the pleasures London had to offer young noblemen. But that was a long time ago, and while Gabriel had grown up, Balthazar it seemed was a terminal child.

"Again, you are correct, my oh so clever big cousin." Balthazar agreed once more. He did enjoy these bantering sessions with his elder cousin. It was so much fun, though he did wonder if it was more so for him that the other man.

"What do you want, Balthazar?" Castiel asked deciding to end the back and forth between his bother and cousin. He knew they could continue in this vein for a while, and he could already see Dean tense at the way the man had dismissed him and his brother. He did not want his friend and family member to get into an argument. That would not go down well with the ton.

"Always so direct aren't we Castiel? But now you mention it, I hear you mama has a fine lady staying with her. I was hoping you could arrange an introduction." Balthazar answered, watching out of the corner of his eye at how his words caused Major Winchester to bristle. Hmm, was that the way the wind blew then? That was not what he had heard on the family grape vine.

Gabriel for his part didn't respond to the obvious provocation in those words. Instead he took a sip of his brandy as he decided on the right words to speak. Finding them he broke the silent tension that had followed Balthazar's sentence. Though he knew Dean had not broken it only because Castiel had laid his hand on his arm. His brother knew this fight had to be his.

"Or course, I am happy to introduce you to her. But if you are looking to offer more than a friendly welcome to the family, you are far too late."

That cause Balthazar to snap his eyes back to Gabriel, seeing the smug smile upon his face. So the grape vine had indeed been correct. How did the Major feel about this? Watching the other man noticed he had relaxed at Gabriel's words. So not an interested party then, just a protective man. But why was he protective of Marquess of Dare's fiancée? Oh there was definitely a story there. And how he wished he could get it, but he knew none of the men here would share it with him. He would have to wait for the gossip to tell him. So instead he smirked once more as he spoke. "So the rumours are true. The great Marquess has finally found himself a bride. And there I was hoping to inherit one day."

"Why? Did you plan on killing me and Castiel in our sleep?" Gabriel asked in amusement as he raised one of his eyebrows. he knew Balthazar wasn't interested in becoming a duke, he would gain an earldom when his dad died, that would be enough for him. But he couldn't help but find entertainment in how his cousin had informed the Winchesters of his status with those few simple words.

"Nothing so drastic I assure you. But one does had to think about these things." Balthazar commented genteelly, taking a sip of his own drink as his eyes ran other who else was in the room. He had gotten what he wanted from Gabriel, now he wanted to see if there was anyone who he could help lighten the purse of with a hand or two at cards.

"If you're the one, I'm sure you do. But we both know you would run as far and as fast as you could if you ever became the Duke." Gabriel replied equally casually.

"Well there is far too much responsibility with the role. I will grant you that. But being third in line has definitely helped me associate with some… let's say interesting ladies of the ton." Balthazar responded waggling his eyebrows at the men around him just in case they hadn't got his meaning from his words.

"I'm sure. Just as I'm sure we will be seeing you at the - ball. There you will meet **my** lovely Lady Penelope." Gabriel said, making sure there was enough emphasis on the my that Balthazar would get the not so subtle hint that he was to keep his interactions with her completely above-board. Not that he thought he wouldn't, Balthazar did not go round deflowering respectable members of the ton, no his favourites were the young widows. But he still wanted to make sure his point got across. He did not want Balthazar making any sort of impression on Penelope, because there was no way he could ever let her marry him, even if he knew he had no right to dictate who she wanted to be with. It was best to head it off now before it ever had a chance to be an issue in his mind.

"I can't wait." Balthazar smirked, glee at Gabriel's behaviour radiating out of him as he thought of all the things he could do to wind up his cousin.

And Gabriel seeing the look in Balthazar's eyes cursed himself for that fact. He could almost see how he had taken his words as a challenge.

"Just as long as you remember she is a lady, and she is mine." He replied in a no nonsense voice as he stared into his cousins eyes, showing that he was not playing anymore. That he was serious in this, and he expected Balthazar to behave the same or face the consequences.

"Would I ever forget that?" Balthazar asked dropping his happy-go-lucky smirk in return for an honest look. He had to confess he was shocked by Gabriel's behaviour, but it seemed his cousin had finally found love. And he for one would not stand in the way of that. He would also make sure none of his other friends did either.

"For your future continued good health, I hope not." Gabriel agreed sitting back calmly finishing his drink as everyone there sat blinking at him. Because every single one of them knew he had just threaten to kill his cousin if he so much as looked at Lady Penelope wrong. And Dean had to confess, the guy had style in the way he'd done it. It also helped ease some of the worry he had still been holding at this plan. At least he knew that Gabriel would protect the lady.

And Castiel for his part was already planning on being Gabriel's second, if it ever came to that. Not that he thought it would. In fact he was pretty sure that by tomorrow afternoon every rake of the ton would know not to go near Lady Penelope Coburn. His brother was a master strategist in his own right, and this was his playing field. Here he was the supporting officer, the last line of defensive watching the back of his agent as he made his way through hostile territory. And that was a role Castiel knew he could play very well indeed. Oh yes, this could be more fun than he had thought it would be, watching as his brother manipulated the ton for his own benefit. Castiel just had to wonder what Gabriel's benefit would be. He wondered if he would realise before it was to late, the budding feelings that were starting to form between him and the lady who everyone was going to think would become his wife. And if he didn't, was Castiel going to involve himself until they did? That was a question he wasn't sure he knew the answer to right then. He would have to wait and see. And hope for the best outcome, for all involved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank DeanBean (Guest) for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was the eve of the Hemsworth's ball, and the start of the season. Most people of the ton would be attending small soirees with friends, or trying to make sure their charges had a jump start on the other debutantes. But that was not the case for the Haynes and Winchester brothers. No they were on their way to a family dinner, to introduce Dean and Sam to the duke and duchess, and let them see with their own eyes that Lady Penelope was in the best of hands. Not that anyone said the last, that was more stated in the nonverbal glare Dean sent Gabriel's way at regular occasions throughout the short journey from his home to the one his parents lived in. Though Gabriel had to concede that it might well also be due to the fact he had forced the younger man into clothes of the highest fashion. Thinking back to earlier that day when Gabriel had taken the Winchesters to his tailors he knew he would find it funny, in time. Knew it would become an anecdote he would tell at parties in the future, especially if Dean happened to be there. But now all he could remember was the complete exasperation he had with the younger man. In fact the last thing he wanted to be doing right then was having dinner with him, he would much prefer to be lying down in a darkened room with a glass of good brandy in his hand.

Yes, it had been a trying day to say the least. He had risen early to take his guests to the most prestigious tailor in London, if not England, and had even arranged for them to each have an outfit prepared for this evening's dinner. He felt this was more than generous of him. He knew the Winchesters financial situation was not an affluent one, but he also knew they could not go into the ton wearing what they had come with. But of course Dean had protested extremely loudly, even Castiel it seemed could not stem his refusal to take charity, as he saw it. It wasn't until Gabriel lost his temper and told him in no uncertain terms that if he did not get a new wardrobe he would not be taking him into the ton, and he would not let him stand at the side of Lady Penelope, that Dean finally agreed. But at least now his guests had decent clothing, even if it did shred Gabriel's nerves in the process. Hmm, maybe he should start billing Castiel for the strain on his emotions, he wasn't sure he could take that again.

In fact Gabriel was so busy remembering with horror the torture he had been put through that morning that he was startled when the carriage came to a stop and the door was promptly opened. He had not realised they were already at Ravenscliff House. Moving out of the door, he nodded in acceptance of the bow the footman was giving him, though looking at him closer he realised he wasn't the usual man his mother had employed. No it was the man who had come with Penny. Remembering his name quickly Gabriel couldn't stop the quirk of his lips as he said regally, "thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome, my lord." Peter replied, somewhat surprised that the Marquess knew his name. Or more to the point, remembered him enough to be able to identify him.

Gabriel thought about this development as he made his way towards the front door. He was pleased to see Peter there, and not just because it showed that Penny's staff were integrating into the household. No, if he had been given the job of greeting them then that had to mean that Brighton had given him that role of responsibility, one that was not usually given to newcomers he knew. It boded well for when Penny had her own home and had Peter was her butler. If Brighton trusted him, then he would be up to the responsibility of looking after all the ladies in the house.

Walking through the door he noticed the small smile on said butlers lips, and Gabriel knew he knew exactly what he was thinking, well not exactly, but enough to take pleasure in watching the young master worry about the ones under his protection. But he had nothing against that. In the minds of the servants she was going to be his wife, did Brighton really think he would do anything differently? Of course he didn't. Therefore he returned the slight smile as he gave over his coat and hat, moving out of the way so the three behind him could do the same.

Turning his mind away from thoughts of servants as he turned towards the stairs he instead found himself thinking of the lady who it seemed, had taken up semi-permanent residence in his mind. He had not seen her much since their ride together through the park, and any time they had been together, it had been in a crowd. He really needed to make sure this evening he managed to get her alone. There were things they needed to discuss before the coming start of the season, and time was running out.

* * *

Dean had followed Castiel up the steps to the massive front doors, had had to force himself not to gape as he handed over his overcoat and top hat. And while he would never admit it, he was glad Gabriel had insisted he and Sam had new clothing. It was daunting enough being in this place as a guest, he did not want to be conspicuous in his outdated attire. It was there, standing in the hall of his best friend's familial home that he realised that tomorrow night would be even worse. Because tomorrow night it would not be just Castiel parents he would be meeting, but all the ton. Why had he decided to do this again? What had possessed him to enter this pretentious society? How was he ever going to be able to pretend to be one of them? He was not part of this world. His father had been a second son of a second son, far removed from the lowly title of baron his cousins held. Unlike those he had worked with, he had earnt his position of major, working his way up through the officer's ranks by taking the most dangerous, most risky assignments he could until he was finally someone of note in Wellington's army. He then had scrimped and saved to buy Sam his Captain's commission in his regiment, though he always felt his brother would have been better off going into the law as he had trained to do. Well, maybe he could now, the war was over and they were home. Sammy could be whoever he wanted to be now, and maybe with this connection to Castiel's family, he would be able to get noticed by the right people. Yes, that was how he would get though the months ahead. He would not only watch over the Lady Penelope, but he would also see if he could get his brother settled. With that new determination in his mind, Dean stopped staring at his plush surrounding and instead moved to stand next to Gabriel.

Of course Castiel for his part had already considered what had only just crossed Dean's mind, and as such had already dropped hints to his father about Sam's education, hoping he would make sure he met the right people while he was in town for the season. He knew his father would, but not because Sam was his friend. No, but because he would take one look at the man and see what Castiel did. That he was a man worthy of their help.

* * *

Once there outer clothing had been removed, the four men made their way to the drawing room, where they were met by the duke, duchess and all the Coburn ladies. As soon as they were through the door, Anne descended upon the Winchester boys, smiling and talking and trying to make them feel at ease, though she could see the younger did not seem tense about meeting them. In fact in barely no time her husband had him cornered and was discussing the latest parliamentary laws, asking for his opinion on them. That left Dean to her, but she was fine with that. He was the one she truly had wanted to meet anyway, he was the one who was closest to her youngest son. He was the one she was determined to repay for making sure Castiel came back to them.

Gabriel exchanged quick pleasantries with his parents before moving to greet Penny. It would seem odd if he had not, and it gave him the perfect place to stand and watch his mother terrorise Dean. Perhaps he was glad he had come out this evening after all.

"You seem particularly pleased with yourself. What are you up to now, Gabriel?" Came a quiet but even tone from beside him, causing him to turn his beaming smile on full force to the woman next to him.

"I'm making bets with myself about how long Dean-o will last before he concedes defeat to mama." Gabriel replied making Penny chuckle quietly as she too turned her eyes to the man they were discussing, just in time to see his eyes dart about as if looking for someone to rescue him.

Gabriel waited, expecting his brother to move to redirect on Dean's behalf, but it was another who did it instead. He watched as Bea made her way over to his mother's side, and curtseyed to the major as she was introduced. He stood there blinking as somehow she managed to extract him from the older lady's grasp and lead him towards her younger sisters in mere minutes. "That, I did not expect." He muttered surprised that one so young was able to bend his mama to her will without thought.

"I did." Penny responded smiling at her younger sisters, watching how the three of them were helping Major Winchester relax. She was glad Bea had gone to his aid. She could still remember the haunted look in his eyes when he had come to offer her his hand. Hopefully spending some time with her sisters would help to lessen the pain she saw in him. Hopefully they could infuse some of their innocence into the man who so desperately needed it.

Gabriel turned from watching Dean, and for the first time took in the lady next to him. Took in the dusky pink gown she was wearing that in the candle light clashed perfectly with the red in her hair. Took in how it made her eyes sparkle with a hint of green, even when they were trained on her sisters and usually he saw only a soft brown.

"You are a vision." He said gently smiling a sincere smile down at her.

"A vision of what?" Penny couldn't help but reply trying to make light of his words, though she could also feel her cheeks flush slightly at the way Gabriel was looking at her. It was a look that made her chest tighten, and a strange feeling to flutter inside of her.

"A vision of my Pen, of course." Gabriel answered, reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips as he stared deep into her eyes, catching their attention so much so that to the both of them, everything else just melted away. It was just the two of them, in their own little world in that moment, and nothing could be more perfect. But it could not last, he lowered her hand, and she blinked, their surroundings rushing back to them both. "May I request a private word later?" Gabriel asked, standing straight and reverting to the formal wording he had been taught until it was an ingrained part of him.

"Of course." Penny agreed, inclining her head regally as if he was her subject and not the Marquess to her Viscounts daughter.

With her agreement secured Gabriel picked up her hand once more, placing it on his arm before guiding towards the other people in the room. It was time to socialise with his family and hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my darlings. I would to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The dinner had been a perfect, friendly, happy affair that relaxed the Winchesters in a way only the Haynes family could. At the end of the meal the ladies had retired to the drawing room while the men stayed to enjoy their port. The conversation had turned to politics, and resulted in an educated debate between Gabriel and his father, though this time they were joined by Sam Winchester putting in his opinions as well. Gabriel had to say he was surprised and impressed by the younger man. It seemed he had a good head on his shoulders, he would make a good addition to any parliamentary committee if he was that way inclined. Though sharing a look with his father he realised he wasn't the first to realise this, and as such decided to leave Sam's future in Chuck's very capable hands. Castiel had stayed out of it as he usually did and instead talked to Dean about their friends and plans for the season, telling him of the balls and parties he would be attending as a guest of Gabriel. It was the perfect ending in all the men's minds, though they were also all very willing to join the ladies after only one glass. Tonight was the night for family.

When they arrived in the drawing room it was to find Bea at the piano forte, playing a country song which was filled with joy as her younger sister turned the pages. Though upon the arrival of them she stopped.

"Oh no, please don't, Lady Beatrice. You play wonderfully." Chuck said in his gentle tone smiling at the young lady who blush prettily at his words.

"Thank you, your grace." Bea responded before straightening her spine and turning back to the instrument in front of her. She loved music, and playing it was her one passion. She was more than happy to entertain all here with her skills, limited as they were in her mind.

And so they all sat back to listen to the young lady play, Dean finding himself swept back to his childhood as he remembered his mother playing the same song while she was carrying Sam. It had been a blissful time, and remembering was wonderfully painful.

Once she finished Bea closed the piano ready to join those sitting and drinking tea. Though she was somewhat surprised to find Dean bowing to her and escorting her to a chair, giving her his attention as he told her how well she played. It was the first proper attention she had ever received from a gentleman, and while she knew he looked at her a young girl, she couldn't stop the way her heart fluttered at his words.

Gabriel for his part took the moment when the music stopped as a time to approach the private conversation he needed to have with his fake fiancée.

"Penny. I was wondering if you would join me for a turn on the terrace, the weather is quite warm." He said standing and bowing to her. He was well aware that all eyes had turned to him at his movement, just as he knew everyone there was listening to the conversation. But it was the only way he could think to get her alone.

Penny was quick to catch on and as such smiled up at him as she extended her hand so he could help her stand. "Yes thank you. That would be lovely Gabe. I feel some fresh air is exactly what I need."

"Make sure you put on a shawl Penny dear, we don't want you catching a cold at the start of the season." Was all Anne said, smiling at her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. She was prepared to give them this time alone, they would get little of it once the season started after all. Yes, she would let them have this time.

"I will just go and get one, Anne. Thank you for the suggestion." Penny replied smiling at the duchess before making her way out of the room as Gabriel moved over towards the French doors that led onto the terrace.

Once the shawl was wrapped around her shoulders Penny took the arm offered her and the two of them were out of the doors, though they made sure to stay within the area the light from the room beyond spread. Not wanting to go into the darkened areas and cause talk or scandal, even if it was only their friends and family inside. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

"You wished to speak to me, my lord?" Penny asked as they walked slowly along the path that wrapped around the house.

"Yes. I have placed the announcement of our engagement in the Times for tomorrow morning. This is your last chance to back out." Gabriel replied looking down at her, wondering if she was going to change her mind. He could still pull the enouncement if needs be, but after tomorrow there would be no going back from what they had agreed.

"I have no intention of doing so." Penny responded her spine stiffening at his suggestion that she do so now she had been with his family and met some of the ladies of the ton. No, all those ladies had done was convince her to continue with this charade, if nothing more than to stop them from being able to manipulate their way into Gabriel's life.

"In that case, I have an engagement gift for you, my dear." Gabriel replied, stopping on the very edge of the light to pull something from his pocket. For a moment Penny was scared at what it could be. Would he give her jewels of something of that kind? The idea excited her but she knew if he did she would not be able to accept them. She could not take those sorts of gifts from a man she did not plan on marrying, no matter what the rest of the ton thought. But when she looked she saw he held a thick cream envelope in his hand instead. Frowning she took it from him, and seeing her name written in an elegant hand upon the front she opened it.

What it contained caused her to gasp in a way no jewellery ever could. Because what she held was far more precious in her mind. For what the envelope contained was a contract stating the agreement she and Gabriel had come to in her former drawing room. It held everything, including the sums he was intending to give her once the charade was done. The numbers were enough to make her eyes water.

"Gabriel, I can't… this is too much." She whispered as she read them again for the third time. Read how much he would give her in yearly income and the amounts he had set aside as dowries for not just her sisters but herself as well.

"It is nothing more than you deserve. I promised I would provide for you and your family, that is what I am doing." Gabriel replied sincerely. Okay, he may have gone a little higher than he had first estimated, but it was nothing he could not afford. The money he was giving to the Coburn ladies would easily be covered by the income from one of his estates. And if she wished it, he would give her the property as well, but he knew she wouldn't take it. So he had given as much as he could, or as much as she would be persuaded to receive at any rate.

"This is more than providing for us." Penny responded still in shock at what as written on the paper in front of her.

"I can afford it Pen, I am a Marquess and future Duke don't forget." Gabriel answered in his most pompous and arrogant voice which caused Penny's eyes to snap to him in a glare. Just as he had planned they did. He was glad he knew her well enough by now to push the right buttons to pull her away from shock he had just given her.

"You will be a bankrupt Marquess and future Duke if you continue to give your income away like this." Penny responded hauntily, sounding remarkably like his mother. That wasn't scary at all.

"But I only plan on giving you this money, no one else. So I think I shall be fine." Gabriel answered with a smirk, just as he would when his mother reprimanded him. Two could play that game after all.

At that Penny opened her mouth to reply but found she had no words. What he had just said… she didn't understand why it was affecting her, but something about his words was doing so. She thought of his future wife and had to wonder if he would give her what he was giving to the lady who was only his fake bribe. Surely she was the one who should be the recipient of his generosity, not her. But she also knew she couldn't turn it down. The papers she held in her hand would make her and her sister financially stable for the rest of their lives and beyond. They would make them not just comfortable in their future life, but affluent if she chose the right area to move to. This money could give her and her sisters back the station they used to have when their father was alive. This money could give them standing in the right community. And there really was only one thing she could say to the man who was unknowing handing her back her life. "Thank you, Gabriel. Thank you so much. I will do all I can to help you achieve your goal as you have helped me archive mine."

"You are more than welcome, Lady Penelope." Gabriel replied before taking the hand not holding the papers and raising the knuckles to his lips in a kiss to seal the bargain they had just struck. The bargain that would give the lady in front of him her independence, and hopefully help him in finding the lady he wanted as his wife.

* * *

Castiel and Dean watched Gabriel and Penny walk out to the terrace, Dean had a slightly worried frown upon his face, but Castiel did not. For he knew exactly what his brother was doing out there, having read over the papers before witnessing them for Gabriel. He had been surprised about the amount Gabriel had set aside for the Coburn ladies, but he knew the income was from one of his smaller estates. His brother would not find a serious determent in his wealth having given that to Penny, and Castiel was glad to see how seriously his brother was taking looking after the sister of the man who had saved his life. He had briefly wondered how Gabriel's chosen bride would feel when she discovered the amounts Gabriel was paying his former fiancée, but considering Castiel was firmly in the belief that Penny and Gabriel should marry, he found he didn't dwell on it overly much. No, he was more glad that he had found a way to help Penny which didn't involve her marrying him or any of his friends. Glad to have found a way to discharge his responsibility for the lady in question without forcing what honour demanded. Oh he knew many would say that this solution was an act of dishonour in and of itself, but he did not see things such a way. No Castiel had lived for years in shades of grey as an intelligence officer, and he still did. This solution was the best for all. All they had to do next was deal with the ball tomorrow and Penny's position in society would be secure. But he knew his family would have that one hand, all he needed to do was turn up and stand at her side. And that was something he could easily enough. Yes, everything was going perfectly to plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I have changed some of the small Characters relationships for this story, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

 _The duke of Ravenscliff is pleased to announce the betrothal of his heir, Gabriel Haynes, Marquess of Dare to the Lady Penelope Coburn, daughter of Lord Michael Coburn, Viscount Simmers._

Penny found her eyes running over the short announcement once more. It didn't say much, but then she hadn't expected it to. That was the way Gabriel was, the less it said the more intrigued the ton would be by her that evening. As such the more attention they would receive, and the more young ladies he would meet. The more potential brides would flock to their side with the idea of welcoming her into society, or more truthfully, wanting to size her up, to make sure she had what it took become a duchess. No what surprised her was more her reaction to finally seeing the words in print. To seeing how real her charade had suddenly become. She had been in a bubble for the last few weeks, living with Anne and Chuck, no one having any confirmation that she was who they thought she was. But now they all knew, and they would be watching her every step, waiting for her to slip up so that they could pounce. Oh maybe she was being overly harsh, surely there were some within the ton who wished her nothing more than happiness in her future, but she had found her opinion of the ladies she had met so far, clouding her judgment on the rest. Jading her feelings towards the ones she was going to have to smile at, get to know and be polite to. But she would do it. It was not like the engagement was real, no matter what the Times said about it. She knew the truth of that one, and just thinking that she remembered the papers she had upstairs, locked in her jewellery box, which gave her more than enough reason to rise above all the words and snide remarks that would come her way. The papers that said that once the season was done, she would have all she ever wanted and more for her and her sisters. But even reminding herself of that fact did not stop her eyes running over the announcement once more, trying to figure out exactly what it was she was feeling seeing those words. Trying to work out exactly why they caused such… emotion inside her.

"It makes it real, doesn't it?" Came a calming voice next to her, causing her to turn and see the duchess sitting down at her side. She had been so engrossed with her own thoughts she had not even noticed Anne joining her in the breakfast room.

"Indeed it does. I just hope I can live up to the expectations of the ton." Penny replied putting the Times down in favour of taking a sip of her tea.

"You do not need to worry about that Penny. They will take one look at Gabriel and you together, and they will know without doubt that it is a love match. After that, you can set your own expectations. No one will wish to alienate the future Duchess of Ravenscliff after all." Anne answered with breezy assurance. She knew that the lady at her side had nothing to fear. Knew that even if she was not engaged to her son, Lady Penelope Coburn had what it would take to make society sit up and take notice. She was perfect, not just for Gabriel, but as her replacement when the time came.

"Anne." Penny responded with friendly exasperation in her tone. It was not the first time the duchess had pronounced the fact her and Gabriel were in love. And while she knew that was what the Marquess wanted everyone to know, she wasn't sure how she felt about how they could fool the duchess so easily.

"What? Oh come now, you know I am right. Just as I know they will love you as they do my son. They will take you to their hearts you have nothing to fear." Anne reassured in a gentle tone, closing her hand over Penny's briefly before moving to carry on building her plate of food.

Nothing except when the time came to end the engagement, Penny thought to herself before pushing those things from her mind. She was here to do a job, she needed to make sure she did it to the best of her ability this evening. It was what Gabriel was paying her for after all. So instead she turned to the duchess to ask her help in choosing which gown to wear to the ball that evening, as well as asking her some of the finer points on etiquette. She needed to make the best impression on the world she was about to enter, and who better to teach her than one who was grand dame of it all?

* * *

Gabriel sat in the breakfast room, a cup of tea in one hand and the Times in the other. He read over the announcement for the fourth time and wondered yet again if he should have put in more. Too late to change it now, and he had wanted the ton to make up its own mind about Penny when they met her, and not a minute before. He wanted her to success on her own merit, so that when the time came, she would still have standing among the ladies in society. He did not want her to become a diamond of the first water just because she was on his arm. No for his plan to work, he needed her to be able to stand upon her own two feet. To face the grand dames with her head held high. He knew she could do it, knew she would be able to win them over without thought… but that did not stop the worry. Because this was something he had decided she would need to do without his help, his support, of course would be freely given, but his help… that she needed to do without. For now, at any rate.

"Don't tell me you are having second thoughts." Said Castiel interrupting Gabriel's brooding. It was the only reason he could think of for the frown upon his happy-go-luckily brother's face.

"No. Just realising how real it really is, now it is in print." Gabriel responded putting down the paper and turning to his brother, talking honestly to him as he always would.

"It is, as it always has been, as real as you want it to be, brother." Castiel replied enigmatically smiling at how his words caused Gabriel to roll his eyes. It seemed he had yet to realise his true feelings for the lady he had just told the whole world he was planning to marry. But there was time for Gabriel to see the truth. A whole season of it in fact.

Before Gabriel could answer Castiel's words, the Winchesters joined them, Dean taking up the Times and reading the announcement. Then without saying a word he past it to Sam, delving into the food as he could give a valid reason for not saying anything to his host.

"Congratulations, Gabriel." Sam said reading through the announcement and smiling at the Marquess with a knowing look. Someone needed to get him used to hearing the words, even if all those in the room knew that it was a fake, and that Lady Penelope would not be marrying Gabriel at the end of the season. They all needed to pretend after all. That was why they were there, to give support to the one whose brother had saved their lives, well more Dean and Castiel's lives, but that just made Sam even surer of the debt he owed the lady. He could do nothing himself to help her, but he would support the one that could with everything he had.

* * *

Lady Charlie Baum, formerly Haynes, squealed loudly when she opened the announcement page of the Times and read about her brother's engagement. Things had happened which had delayed her return to town until the previous day, and as such she had yet to catch up with her mother, or meet the guests she had staying in her home. Her mother had of course hinted about why she had the Coburn ladies staying, but this was the first confirmation she had received that Gabriel had indeed finally decided to settle down. She couldn't wait to meet the Lady that had caught him.

The sound from the countess's lips caused her sister-in-law Dorothy to turn to her with a raised eyebrow, while her husband looked up from his breakfast with an indulgent smile. He loved his wife dearly and found her quirks all the more endearing because of it. Though the fact he had married his sisters best friend was not lost on him when it was Dorothy and not himself who spoke.

"What is it Charlie, has there been some terrible scandal that we missed?" Dorothy asked her eyes twinkling at the idea. Who didn't love a good scandal after all?

"My brother is engaged." Charlie announced putting the paper down as she beamed at the other two in the room.

"Castiel?" Dorothy asked almost chocking on her chocolate at the idea of that aloof man ever finding a woman who wanted to be with him. It did not even cross her mind that it was the other brother Charlie was talking about. Everyone knew of Gabriel's aversion to marriage, and she had heard in depth about how he had ran from the Christmas celebrations to avoid talking about it.

"No, Gabriel." Charlie replied with a shake of her head. She wasn't sure she could ever see Castiel marrying. He had been through so much, seen too much, to ever settle down in her mind. But that did not matter now Gabriel was engaged. The dukedom would continue through him and this lady Penelope. Castiel would be let off the hook as second in line.

"And whom is the Marquess marrying, my love?" Frank, the earl of Claymore asked his wife. He had heard rumours, from his friends and mother-in-law's letters, but he refused to put any stock in any of it until it was announced in the Times. He was not one to listen to gossip, which was a complete contrast to his wife. But that was one of the reasons they were so perfect together.

"Lady Penelope Coburn, daughter of Viscount Simmers." Charlie responded quickly reading the words that were written in the paper.

"Is that the former one, or the current?" Frank asked intrigued now despite himself. He knew the older viscount had died, and he knew he had children other than his heir James. The new viscount he knew little about.

"Former. Her brother was the one who gave his life for Castiel. Maybe that was how they met? That is so romantic, Gabriel going to thank her for her family's sacrifice only to fall in love with her…" Charlie replied remembering what her mother had told her in her letters. Her very active imagination was already conjuring a scene of Gabriel and Penelope walking together in the weak winter sun, falling in love as if it was spring. Which everyone knew was the season for lovers.

"You do not know it is a love match, Charlie." Dorothy said interrupting her thoughts, though her words made Charlie scoff. As if it could be anything else? This was Gabriel they were talking about after all.

"Of course it is. I am sure only the deepest love would ever induce Gabriel to marry. I can't wait to meet her this evening at the ball." She answered her eyes gleaming as ideas came to her at how she could create the best scene to welcome her newest soon-to-be sister into her family. Oh yes, she couldn't wait until that evening, and in her excitement she almost forgot her own news. The reason for her delay in returning to town, though her stomach soon twinged reminding her. Hmm, who knew being with child met so much time with one's head over the chamber pot while her sister-in-law held back her hair? Would this uncomfortableness never end?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dears. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, first off, sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuse really, I was just a little blocked. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penny sat at her dressing table, staring at her reflection. She could barely believe it was her she was seeing in the mirror. It seemed Emily had been hiding her talents at dressing her hair, because tonight she had manage to coral it into an elegant twist of curls held in place by pins, which had all been decorated with little white flowers. She had never seen herself as done up as she was now and Penny couldn't quite get over the sight. As she sat there her door was pushed open and her eyes finally left the mirror when a squeal was heard from that direction. Turning she saw Bea standing there with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"You look beautiful, Penny." Bea whispered, taking in not only the hair style, but also the deep green grown that she was wearing. The puffed sleeves settled off her shoulders and then led to a V that ran to an almost indecent depth across her chest. But it was the highest of fashion she had been assured, even if in her mind she felt almost naked on top.

"Thank you, Bea." Penny replied with a smile at her sister. And turning her eyes back to the mirror for the first time in her life she realised she felt beautiful.

Suddenly another voice entered the conversation. "You will turn all the gentlemen's heads this evening my dear, though I know there is only one you care for. But Gabriel will be pleased to know he is making all others green with envy at having you on his arm. Speaking of my son, he sent you this." Anne said joining the two sisters in the room and smiling at them both as she held out a jewellery box.

Seeing it Penny wanted to frown, she wanted to refuse whatever was in side, but she knew she could not. Because Gabriel was her supposed fiancée and it was his mother delivering his present. She wouldn't put it past him to have arranged it that way. So instead of saying any of the thoughts in her mind she smiled as she took the box from Anne, opening it to find the most perfect set of diamonds and emeralds set in a necklace which would wonderfully frame the neckline of her dress. She couldn't fault him for the style. It was simple and elegant, just like the engagement ring she was once more wearing on her finger. It suited her perfectly and would match her dress, she did have to wonder how he knew that but she put it aside for something for them to discuss later.

"I must remember to thank him. Would you-?" She asked Anne holding the box back to the duchess, not sure she trusted herself to take the necklace out of it. Not sure she trusted herself not to break the obviously expensive piece of jewellery she would be wearing that evening.

"Of course." Anne replied with a smile moving to stand behind her as she carefully placed the necklace around the younger lady's throat, fixing the clasp surely at the back.

"A perfect addition." Anne said once she stepped back to see Penny's reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, it is." Penny agreed. Her eyes misting over as some emotions she couldn't name rose inside her at the sight that greeted her. She should have looked like this six years ago, when her coming out had been planned for. But before her season her mother had died giving birth to Elizabeth, and she hadn't had the chance to come to town that year or the next, and well then it seemed a little late to be a debutante. But now, sitting in the guest room of the duke and duchess that was exactly what she felt like. A debutante about to enter her first ball. The nerves at such an idea hit her as she had never realised they would. She had to take a minute to calm her breathing and remind herself that she wasn't a debutante. She was a betrothed woman about to make her curtsey to society on the arm of the Marquess of Dare. She was no insignificant debutante, but a future duchess. Even if she knew she would never be what those she would met tonight thought. She would never marry Gabriel, but that did not mean she could let him down. She was a reflection of him and his family, and she would do her best to hold up that honour. Cutting her eyes to her jewellery box she saw the corner of the cream envelope which contained the contract for her and Gabriel's agreement. It was a reminder that she needed to do her best.

* * *

Gabriel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his father, waiting for his mother and Penny to join them. Castiel and the Winchesters had gone on ahead, leaving the duke and duchess, and the marques sand his fiancée to arrive together. Making sure all knew that the ducal couple gave there complete support to Gabriel's chosen bride. He was nervous, he hoped he hadn't overstepped the mark with giving her the necklace, but she was his fiancée in everyone's eyes now. It was expected he would give her such presents. If he had not there would be questions that they did not want to have to answer. He hoped she understood that, hoped she wore his gift. Hoped she liked it. He had gone too far too many jewellers in Bond Street before finding the perfect piece for Penny. Oh he really hoped she liked it.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps on the stairs drew Gabriel from his mind and he turned his eyes upwards, only to have his jaw drop open. Because the lady walking down towards him was a vision of green dress, red hair and sparkling diamonds. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and staring at her as she came towards him Gabriel felt as if he heart was going to beat out of his chest. She took his breath away, increased his heartrate to the point where he was starting to worry for his health. But still he could not tear his eyes from her. Could not look away from the woman who would spend the evening on his arm as his fiancée. How was he supposed to look at any other woman when he was with her? How was he to find another lady to marry, when he had this lady next to him? How was he to consider marriage to anyone other than her? Wait… no he could not marry her. That was the agreement they had made. This was not real. She would not be his wife. She was the one lady of the ton he would never marry. He needed to remember that, no matter how stunning she looked. But even these thoughts could not stop his eyes from travelling the length of her as she walked towards him. Couldn't stop him taking her hands in his and placing sincere kisses onto her knuckles. Could not stop the words that came out of his mouth as he stared into her eyes. "You are the most perfect vision of beauty my eyes have ever beheld. No one else there this evening will be able to hold a candle to you, my dear Pen. And I am the luckiest of men, to have you on my arm."

The sincerity he said the words with made Penny blush, even as her eyes sparkled and a smile graced her lips. Because while what he was saying was outrageous, it was also so very Gabriel, and it relaxed her as nothing else could. How this man could give her such a compliment while putting her at ease she would never know. It was a talent, and one she was grateful for.

"Thank you, Gabe. I must say, you look handsome yourself." She replied taking in the finery of his evening clothes. The softness of the material as she lay her hand along his arm. Oh yes, she wasn't the only one who would be causing envy this evening, of that she was sure. Because she would not just be on the arm of the Marquess of Dare, a coop in anyone's books, but she was also pretty sure she would be on the arm of one of the most attractive men in the room.

"Why thank you. I am very glad my humble attempts can offer the foil your perfection deserves." Gabriel gushed in return, his own eyes twinkling as well now, a slight teasing note to his words making Penny chuckle at him even as she rolled her eyes. If only she could spend the evening talking to him alone, she felt it would be one of the best nights of her life. But she knew that would not happen, therefore she would make most of the time they did have together. It was with those thoughts she allowed him to guide her to the staff, standing holding her cloak. Allowed him to take it and wrap it around her shoulders, his fingers briefly brushing her bare skin sending a thrill of excitement zipping through her. Allowed him to escort her to the waiting carriage, without any thought for the other couple that was following them and watching every move.

The duke and duchess on the other hand couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Watching their son and the one he loved together, it was all they had ever wanted for him, and they were so very glad he had finally found it.

* * *

The Hemsworth's Ball was a great success. The room was packed with people dying to catch up with each other and exchange the latest gossip, even if the season had only just begun. Of course the most talked about subject on any lips was the engagement of the Marquess of Dare. Most did not know the lady whom he was now betrothed to, and as such those that did found themselves besieged with people who wanted all the information they had about her. The women found it most flattering and almost it made up for the fact he was not marrying any of the unmarried ladies that had been presented to his mother early in the hopes he would choose them. As such it was not surprising that the stories of the couple's interactions spread arounds the room like wild fire, and buzzed through everyone's ears, even those who really didn't care.

Castiel and the Winchesters had managed to sneak in with minimal fuss, after all he was only a second son and the brothers with him didn't even hold a title. Therefore they stood at the sides of the room listening to the gossip as it made its round. Castiel couldn't help but smirk at what he heard. His mother and brother had certainly been busy in the past two weeks. He listened and was glad to hear that the majority of the rumours shed Penny in a good light. Of course there were those that were somewhat malicious, but it seemed the most they had come up with to say against the lady was that she did not treat Gabriel with the respect he was due. Castiel was pretty sure that anyone in the crowd who actually knew his brother, would know that was what had attracted him in the first place. So no, it seemed from what he was able to hear that she had been well received by the ton in general, and most of them hadn't even met her yet. When they saw her on Gabriel's arm, saw the two together, he was sure her place as his fiancée would be cemented in all minds. Well, all but the two concerned, but there was time for them to see the truth. He was sure they would, eventually. His musing were interrupted by a red headed ball of yellow satin attacking him.

"Where are they Castiel?" She screaked in way of greeted as she squeezed his arm. And Castiel, having known the lady in front of him for most of his life replied without thought to her unorthodox method of greeting.

"They are on their way. You know how Gabriel likes to make an entrance, Charlie."

"Oh please, after his announcement in the Times this morning, they could have arrive early and still made an entrance. So what is she like?" Charlie asked smiling up at her brother. She knew if anyone could give her the insider gossip on her soon to be sister it would be Castiel. He and Gabriel had always been close, not to mention he saw so much more than most people did.

"You'll see soon enough." Castiel replied with a twinkle that was reminiscent of Gabriel's in his eye. He wasn't going to give his little sister anything. Where would be the fun in that after all? Plus he wanted her to form her own opinion of Lady Penelope. Wanted her to realise how perfectly she fit with their brother on her own.

"You Castiel Haynes, are no fun. But I love you anyway, you are one of my two favourite brothers after all." Charlie responded with a shake of her head. She hated it when he went all enigmatic on her. It was must frustrating when she wanted to know everything that was going on.

"You only have two brothers." Castiel replied dryly to her words even if a small smile was splitting his lips at her words. She hadn't changed from the annoying little girl who had followed him Gabriel around, trying to involve herself in their games and childhood exploits. And he doubted she ever would. He was glad marriage had not dimmed that part of her that was uniquely Charlie in his mind.

"Exactly. Now who are your friends, and are they single? Because I think it's time Dorothy married." Charlie answered, turning her eyes to the two well-dressed men at his side. She had never met them before, and that was an achievement. She knew everyone in the ton after all, and there was no way she would forget the faces of the two men she was now staring at. They were remarkably handsome. Just where had her brother been hiding them?

"I'm sure you do." Castiel replied to her comment about getting Dorothy married. He was pretty sure his sister had been trying to do that every season since she married her brother. But be that as it may, he had been raised a gentleman as such he did the introductions. "Charlie, may I present Major Dean Winchester, and his brother Captain Samuel Winchester. Dean, Sam, my sister Lady Charlie Buam, countess of Claymore."

"Major, Captain." Charlie said curtseying to both in turn with some amusement at how that seemed to make Dean become flustered. His brother though, gave her a perfect bow in response. At least now she knew why she had never met them before. They were the ones who had been at war with Cas. And they were the ones who had kept him alive. For that she knew she could never show her appreciation enough.

"Lady Claymore. It is a please to meet you." Sam replied when Dean didn't say anything. He knew his brother was uncomfortable in this crowd. Uncomfortable with all the people who had looked their way as they walked around the room. No, Dean was happier on the battlefield than in the ballroom, but he was going to have to get used to it if he really did insist on accompanying Lady Penelope around this season.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Captain. Once she has her claws in you, she'll never let go." came a cultured voice behind them, making Charlie turn to glare at the new comer.

"Balthazar." She snapped in displeasure.

"Lady Claymore, you are as always, glowing as radiant as the sun itself." Balthazar replied bending to kiss her knuckles as he smiled his most charming smile at his cousin. He did so love to wind her up.

"Hmm." Was all Charlie said to that. And before she could say anything more a sudden silence descended on the room as all eyes turned to the top of the staircase. Of course Charlie's eyes joined everyone else's, only to see her brother standing there with the most vibrant looking woman she had ever seen on his arm. A woman wearing a gown of deep green so unlike the pastel colours that most wore. She stood straight, staring back at those watching her without a care in the world, or at least that was how it looked to all those watching. She had a look in her eyes which said, here I am, take me or leave me, I do not care. She was the perfect reflection of the man at her side who already held such power among those in the room.

"God have mercy." Balthazar muttered under his breath as he looked up at the woman who would be becoming his cousin. She was breath-taking, but he had expected nothing less from Gabriel's chosen bride. No, there was something more about her, and not just the mystery of who she was. No she had an innate confidence, a silent well of… something. He could see how Gabriel have fallen in love with her in such a short amount of time. If he had met her when she was unattached, Balthazar had a horrible feeling he would have fallen as well. Thank the lord Gabriel had found her first. The idea of falling in love, was in his mind, a fate far worse than death. Yes, he was extremely pleased his cousin had saved him from what he could have felt for the woman at his side.

* * *

Gabriel had walked with a calm confidence towards the stairs, and when his name and that of his fiancée was announced he watch as every eye in the room turned towards them. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he felt her spine stiffen at the attention. Couldn't help but enjoy the look Penny got on her face as she stared down the whole ton. Oh yes, there would not be a question in anyone's mind why he had chosen her, not after that display. So he stood there for half a minute, letting everyone have their fill, before bending to murmur into Penny's ear. "I see Castiel, Dean and Sam over by the wall. Do you want to join them?" He asked giving her a look which was filled with love. They were still on full display after all, though he did find it extremely easy to look at her in such a way. He refused to question why that was.

"Yes, lets." Penny agreed smiling up at him and letting her expression soften in one of affection, though she in truth did not need to think about doing so. How could she look at Gabriel looking at her as he was now and not respond?

With her agreement in hand Gabriel guided her down the steps and towards his brother, who he had seen was also with his sister and cousin. Well Penny was going to have to meet the family sometime, and really, was there any time like the present? At least he could make sure Balthazar remembered what would happen if he behaved in any way that was inappropriate. Oh yes, that sounded like fun. Reminding his cousin just what he would do to him if he so much as looked at Penny the wrong way. It was with the gleeful thoughts he guided his fiancée across the room, only one destination in mind. And as they made their way to his family, all eyes in the room followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my darlings. I want to apologise for the long time it has taken me to get this chapter out. I have absolutely no excuse, but life. So really sorry.**

 **Anyway I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penny refused to look left or right as they made their way remarkably easily through the crowd. She would not show how much she wanted to stare at the extravagance on display on not just the guests, but the room itself, which was lit up with hundreds of candles, and filled with more flowers than she could have possibly imagined at this time of year. The Hemsworth's must have emptied every hothouse in London to put on such a display. But still she would not look. She had an image to portray to those here, she was a reflection of Gabriel, and she would make sure none found her wanting. But she did find herself heaving a slight sigh of relief when they finally arrived at their destination and she felt the eyes of the ton turn from her, even if she knew they were only turning to those next to them to discuss her. At least now she was among friends, or as close as she was going to find in the shark invested waters of the London elite at any rate.

"Lady Penelope, as beautiful as always." Castiel said, bowing over her hand when they arrived, his eyes sparkling in humour at the show she and his brother had just put on, while his words added to it as they carried to those around them.

Penny rolled her eyes at him before smiling naturally as curtsied and spoke. "I have told you before Lord Haynes, call me Penny." She replied putting a subtle emphasis on the word lord, rather than using major. Here his nobility gave him a higher standing than his rank did after all.

"I hope that extends to all the family, my dear." Came a new voice from the side, making her turn to the stranger standing next to a lady in yellow. Tilting her head gently she could see a slight resemblance to Gabriel in his looks, but that wasn't what caused her to narrow her eyes. No that was the obvious flirtatious tone in which he spoke, not to mention the pretention he had to call her my dear without a proper introduction.

"It may, if I deem them worthy. But anything more familiar is most definitely restricted to my fiancée, lord…" she responded with a dismissive tone in her voice. Very much sounding as she would imagine Anne would if anyone presumed to address her so. She was not going to stand for that, be he Gabriel's family or not.

At her words the man blinked before roaring into loud laughter that caused those close by to turn and see what was so funny.

"Oh yes, you will do very well for my cousin. I am most thankful he met you first. Gabriel introduce me to your future bride, if you will." Balthazar finally replied. She hadn't even hesitated before giving him that put down. She was without doubt the perfect partner for the man he knew so well.

Gabriel for his part had listened to the interaction between the two. He had seen Dean tense when Balthazar had acted so familiar to Penny, but he did not step in. He knew the lady beside him had enough spine to handle his cousin without any thought or fuss, and if not, well he would have dealt with him accordingly. But he did not have to, because he had been right. She had done him proud with her words, and he couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his lips as he did as Balthazar bid. "Penny, allow me to introduce the black sheep of the family, my cousin, Lord Balthazar Grey. Balthazar, my betrothed, Lady Penelope Coburn."

"Congratulations on your engagement, my lady. You future husband is a good man, and I am glad he has found someone with enough spirit to keep up with him. Lady Penelope." Balthazar replied with a prefect bow over her hand before taking a step back, nodding to his cousin before turning around to re-join the rest of the room. He had found out what he needed to know about his cousin's future wife for now, she was without a doubt everything he would need her to be.

Once Balthazar left Gabriel turned to the surprisingly silent lady who had been at his side. "Pen, this is my sister, Lady Charlie Brum, countess of Claymore. Charlie, Lady Penelope." He said in a gentler tone, a soft smile on his lips that he always had for his sister, even if she had been an annoying brat when she was younger, and still could be now if truth be told.

"Lady Claymore." Penny responded, curtsying to the right depth for a woman who was above her in station.

"Oh tsk, none of that. We are to be sisters, are we not? You must call me Charlie." Charlie responded grabbing her hands in her own and pulling her up to standing. She and Penelope were close in age at a guess. She was glad about that. She could not see her brother being happy with someone ten years or more his junior. And Penny had spirit, she liked that even more.

"Pleasure to meet you, Charlie. You must call me Penny." Penny answered smiling widely at the redhead in front of her. She was all energy and joy, like a breath of fresh air had been brought in the room. It was easy to see she was sister to Gabriel and Castiel, even if she was so very different to the two men, and not just in looks. She still had the same calculating look they got in their eyes when meeting someone for the first time, sizing them up to see just what kind of person they were. It was the same look as their father Penny realised then.

With that Charlie took a hold of Penny's arm, turning her to look out over the ton and filling her in on all the gossip she had been able to pick up in the time she had been in the room. Which was rather a lot, though Penny had a hard time following it. She did not know the names or the people Charlie was talking about, but she listened and she learnt. You never knew when any information would come in useful in this world.

* * *

It was not much later that the room was full to bursting, and the sound of strings being tuned cut through the noise. It was the sign of the first dance about to being. As soon as it was heard a man appeared a Charlie's side, who she introduced as her husband. The earl soon whisked her off to take their place in the set about to being. Penny was nervous then, without the constant chatter of the lady in yellow next to her, she realised she was alone with the four men behind her. She turned her eyes to Gabriel, expecting him to ask her to dance. They were engaged after all, would it not be proper for him to claim the first dance? But he did not. Instead he was looking over her shoulder with a raise of his eyebrow, surprise clearly written on his face. Following his line of sight she saw the duke himself make his way towards them.

"Penny dear, please allow me the honour of the first dance?" Chuck asked with a gentle smile as he held out his hand to his future daughter. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew exactly what statement him dancing with her first would tell the ton. He was not just giving her his complete stamp of approval, an unspoken support to her and Gabriel's engagement. No, he was saying that not only did he approve, but that he was also glad. That he liked the lady his son had chosen. That he knew her well enough to enjoy her company for a dance.

Penny turned briefly to Gabriel who smiled and gave her a slight nod. He had not expected his father to behave this way, but he was glad he was. Glad that he liked Penny enough that he wanted to spend the time in her company. Even if the idea did cause a slight rock of guilt to settle in his stomach. Because when this was done, Penny would not be becoming Chuck's daughter as he believed she would be. And for the first time he hated the fact he had actually managed to deceive his father, something he had wished he had been able to do for years when he was younger. But now it had finally happened… it felt wrong. But he let none of that show on his face as he watched the two of them walk away. Though he never took his eyes off them, did not turn and re-join the conversation he had been having with Castiel and the Winchesters. No, instead he settled in to stance and position where he could watch every move on the dance floor. He did not want Penny out of his sight, and it didn't even cross his mind that this would be the perfect time to look over the other available ladies of the ton, because to him there was only one that counted right then. And that was the one in his father's arms.

* * *

Balthazar watched from a corner as the Duke of Ravenscliff lead the delectable Lady Penelope onto the dance floor, and he couldn't stop the surprise from showing on his face. That he had not anticipated, but he was pleased to see his uncle accepted the lady, who so far he had learnt was the daughter of the late Viscount Simmers. How Gabriel and she had met, he still had yet to learn, but he was hoping to find out something soon. With that in mind he slowly and quietly made his way to where the new Viscount Simmers was talking, far too loudly to be polite in his mind. He did not like this man.

His dislike soon turned into disgust as he heard the words spilling out of the vile man's mouth. The doubts he was casting on his own niece's Character were shameful. How dare he say such things? But he also knew it was not his place to address the man, so instead he made his way back round to where his cousins were standing.

"Castiel, we need to talk." He muttered quietly, all his usual jaded drawl gone from his voice, and instead replaced with a deadly serious tone.

"What is it Balthazar?" Castiel asked just as quietly turning towards him slightly, but also making sure he kept his eyes on all those around them. Always watching his surrounding as he shared intelligence in hostile territory.

"Viscount Simmers is here. He is saying that the reason Lady Penelope never had a coming out is because she was compromised and that her younger sister is in fact her daughter. He is insinuating that Gabriel is the child's father and that he has finally decided to make an honest woman of her, only because he became her guardian and forced his hand." Balthazar replied, not whispering as that would cause people to take notice, but still quietly enough that his words only reached Castiel and the two men standing with him. He saw the way Dean tensed at his words, a look of murder crossing his face. Oh yes, the major really was protective of the lady, and he still didn't know why.

Castiel stilled at Balthazar's words, his mind spinning and thinking, evaluating and re-evaluating all possible plans, and all the while he felt the tension coming from Dean. He knew he wanted to hunt the viscount down and wring his neck, but he also knew he could trust him to follow his lead. And right now, words would do far more than any action they could take.

"Penny's mother died giving birth to her sister, it is why she never had her coming out in London. Her brother Jimmy died saving my life. Gabriel and she met when he went to see her to offer his respects. This can be attested to by myself and both Major and Captain Winchester, who were also present. They met when we stayed at the estate of Baron Warburn with his mother and sister, all who will be journeying to London later this week. They can collaborate all I am saying." Castiel finally responded, giving Balthazar as much as he needed to be able to counteract the lies the viscount was telling. It was the best plan he could think of. His cousin would know just who to feed that information to so that it would become fact before the night was out.

"I will make sure this snippet of information gets to the right ears, Cassie. Have no fear." Balthazar replied smirking once more as he quickly slid away from his cousin. He had rumours to squash, and he knew just who to speak to to get it done.

"Lady Harvell, such a pleasure." He smiled sunnily as he approached the matriarch of a family who was almost as high in the instep as his own.

"What do you want Balthazar?" Lady Ellen Harvell asked with a put upon sigh, though there was a twinkle in her eyes. She actually rather liked the bad boy Balthazar Grey.

"Well I was just thinking about what a romantic tale my cousin's betrothal is." Balthazar replied, oh so innocently, loving how his words lit a gleam in Ellen's eyes. Oh yes, he had her.

"Oh? How so?"

And that was all Balthazar needed to relay the information Castiel had given him, though he did embellish it somewhat. But what did he expect? He needed to make it sound like the love story for the ages.

And that was how, by the end of the evening, everyone had heard the story of how the Marquess lost his heart to fiery Lady Penelope Coburn, and in doing so all words spoken by the new viscount were dismissed out of hand. It was a job very well done, even if Balthazar did have to say it himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **Guest for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penelope smiled at the duke as he guided her through the steps of the minuet, making sure she kept her attention on her partner and ignored all the eyes that were following her every move. It was hard, blocking out all the stares and conversations being held behind fans as they moved down the room. Hard trying to exude an air of relaxation, as if it was nothing for her to be dancing with a duke at her first ever London ball. Hard to give the ton the impression she was determined to show. But she would do it. Because this was for Gabriel. This was why she was there. She had a role to play, and she would do it to the best of her ability. But even that steely determination could not let her mask the relief she felt as the dance ended and she curtsied to her partner for the final time.

"You did very well, Lady Penelope. I must say. You are making my son, and I, very proud." Chuck said as he guided her back to Gabriel, her hand resting on his arm.

"Thank you, your Grace." Penny replied humbly. She understood what he was saying with those words. Understood he knew how hard it was for her to be the centre of attention that he had just put her in. Just as she knew he was congratulating her on her bravery at facing down London society without a flicker of unease.

"No need to thank me, my dear. Just enjoy the rest of your night with your fiancé." Chuck responded giving her hand a squeeze before taking it off of his arm as they reached Gabriel's side. "I thank you for the dance, Lady Penelope. You are as graceful as you are beautiful. My son is a lucky man." He said loud enough for all to hear, though making it seem as if he was speaking only to her as he bowed over her fingers.

"That I am, father." Gabriel agreed moving to take her hand from the dukes and placing it once more on his sleeve as he smiled down at her with a look that could only be described as love on his open features. Or at least that was how every person who saw it choose to interpret it. Which was exactly what Gabriel wanted them to do. He needed to make these people think he loved Penny more than life itself, that he needed her like he needed to breathe. And it was surprisingly easy to do so.

"I believe I am the lucky one, my Lord." Penny responded returning his smile, though with less emotion showing. She was a lady, and there were rules that she had to follow. But they did not stop her eyes from warming as she looked up at Gabriel, nor the smile from softening into a real expression.

And Chuck who was watching noticed how they looked at each other as if no one else was in the room. Ah young love. It really was beautiful thing.

"They truly love each other, don't they?" He asked quietly to his younger son a smile of his own gracing his face at seeing his eldest son and heir had finally found his one.

"They do." Castiel agreed, though he kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. Because while it seemed it was obvious to all others in the room, he would bet good money that the two of them still could not see it for themselves. But they had a season to work it out. And he knew Gabriel wasn't a simpleton. He would figure out the fact that his perfect bride was the one he was already engaged to, in time.

When it came time for the next dance to start, Penny found her hand being asked for by Castiel. She was more than happy to dance with him. she knew she would be under less scrutiny of the ton this time round, or maybe it was more a case that she had gotten used to the eyes following her every move. Either way she found herself relaxing with Castiel, laughing at his insightfully dry humour, showing without thought or meaning to, just how close a bond she had with her fiancé's brother.

And all who knew the Haynes siblings well, couldn't stop the indulgent smiles from appearing on their lips. To see Castiel back again was a god send, to see his brother's fiancée happy and friendly with him was a blessing all had hoped to see when they read the news that morning. The ton knew of the love Castiel and Gabriel had for each other, and they were so very glad to see that the lady Gabriel had chosen to be his wife, would not come between them. In fact from what was shown from that dance alone was that the Lady Penelope could well be the one that would help bring Lord Castiel Haynes out of the shadows and back into the light, where he belonged. They truly hoped she would have that power over the man who was to become her brother-in-law. Truly hoped that the combination of her and Gabriel would bring back the much loved younger son of such a great house.

The dances that followed found Lady Penelope on the floor again and again. First with Captain and Major Winchester, and then Lord Claymore. That was followed by the respectable friends of Gabriel's, who had come to offer their congratulations with their wives or sisters in tow. These were the ladies of the ton who were happy for Gabriel, and who wanted to meet and make friends with the lady who had captured his heart. These were his peers, the ones who believed Penny would soon be joining their ranks and as such opened their arms to her. Their corner of the ballroom was soon filled with laughter and the gayety of friends reuniting, and Penny was introduced to another side of the ladies of the ton. The brighter side, the one she wanted to be part of. She met the ladies she found she could become friends with, people she would happily spend the season in the company of. It caused the time to fly, and it wasn't until the strained sounds of the waltz were heard that Penny realised this was the dance before supper. And it wasn't until that moment that she realised that she yet to dance with her supposed fiancé.

Turning to Gabriel she was about to try and find some subtle way to suggest they dance this together, only to find he had pre-empted her.

"Lady Penelope, may I have this dance?" Gabriel asked with a cheeky smile as he held out his hand. He had been waiting for this. Waiting for the waltz before taking Penny onto the dance floor. Because there was no way he was letting any other man dance this dance with her. This was their dance. Their first dance as an engaged couple in the eyes of the ton. It really was the only dance they could possibly perform.

"I would love to." Penny responded instantly, smiling up at him and completely forgetting the show they were going to be putting on. In fact she had forgotten all about the arrangement they had made in her enjoyment of the evening. All she remembered was how she had felt dancing the waltz with him when she was learning it. It was the most beautiful of all the dances, and she couldn't wait to dance it again, with him.

As soon as Penny stepped into Gabriel's arms, the world seemed to melt away from the both of them. They saw nothing of those around them watching, nothing of the smiling faces or melting hearts of the ton watching their every move like a hawk. No, all that existed to either of them at that time was each other.

"So, how are you enjoying your first ball then, Pen?" Gabriel finally asked, breaking the silence as they started on their second rotation around the room.

"It has been an enjoyable experience." Penny replied smiling up at him, though there was a slight hesitation in her words which Gabriel caught with ease.

"But?" He asked prompting her to tell him the rest of her thoughts on their evening's entertainment. Wanting to know what she truly thought of the ton's idea of social gathering.

"I'm not sure I would be able to do this every night of the week." Penny responded simply. It was not that she had not enjoyed meeting new people, nor a relaxing time in their company. It was more she would prefer to meet them over dinner, or in a music room, rather than in a crowded ballroom where you had to nearly shout to be heard. She could not see how anyone found this sort of entertainment the perfect way to spend an evening.

"I agree. Another reason I am so glad you are here, Penny dearest." Gabriel responded smiling down at her, enjoying her refreshingly honest words to him. It still surprised him that she did not think before speaking when they were alone. That she allowed herself to treat him as she would a friend.

"Oh? How so?" Penny asked in slight confusion. Why would her wish not to attend balls every evening be something he would be glad about? Surely it was counteractive to his objectives. The ones she had forgotten for the first few minutes of the dance, and yet came back to her now they were talking.

"Well now I only need to attend those balls which my fiancée is attending." Gabriel responded his eyes twinkling at the pleasant unforeseen side effect of his plan.

"How is that supposed to help you finding your perfect bride? I do believe to look over the ladies of society, you actually need to go out into society." Penny replied with the raise of an eyebrow, a teasing note in her voice, even if her words were completely sincere. He was paying her to play a role, paying her handsomely. She needed to make sure she fulfilled her end of the agreement.

"I will not find my wife among the debutantes and those young girls making their first bow, trust me. No the lady I want as my wife will need to be older than that." Gabriel responded without thought, his eyes not leaving her as he thought over all the other things his future bride would require. Like an intelligent mind, clever wit, and sparkling eyes which reflected her emotions. Not to mention a lack of artifice and the ability to treat him as an equal, a friend. The list was getting longer the more time he spent with the lady in his arms. And he was not an idiot. He did realise that the items on his list seemed to be all the ones she possessed.

"Any other requirements I should know about? I will keep my eyes open for you." Penny answered back with a quirk of her lips as her eyes sparkled green, showing how well she could keep up with him. How easily she could spar with him with words. So few could do that, or more to the point, were willing to try.

"Many. But I do not believe it would be polite to share them with you." Gabriel responded with a smirk, removing any thoughts of properness from his words by the expression on his lips. Instead he made it seem almost as if he was daring her to dig deeper, to get him to tell her more.

But Penny was not going to fall for that one. Therefore she simply replied, "Very well, Lord Dare, if that is what you wish." In an innocent tone as she looked up at him demurely, the perfect lady.

"Back to using my title I see. Well we can't have that now, can we?"

And that was all the notice Gabriel gave before he pulled Penny closer and pushed them both into a dizzying array of spins down the room. The spins were just on the polite side of wild, and Penny loved them. They made everything else fly from her head just as her feet flew across the floor. Made her think of nothing but the exhilaration she was experiencing in Gabriel's arms. They made her breathless, but in a good way and made a true smile appear on her lips as she stared into his eyes, everything else a blur as they moved. All she could do was follow where Gabriel led, trusting him completely to keep her safe. It was a strange sensation to her, to put her safety into another's hands so literally, but she was wise enough to see how it paralleled with the rest of her life. She was his to do with as he wished, his to command. But just as she did in his arms for the waltz, she knew he would do nothing but protect her in life as well. It was the perfect way to dance in her mind, and she soon forgot to think about why she was there or what she was supposed to be doing. No all she did was just be, relaxing in the arms of the man who had saved her. The man who was quickly becoming her friend. The man that if she wasn't very careful, she knew she could fall in love with. But she did not think about that then, no instead she just let herself feel.

When Gabriel finally took them out of the spins and back to the almost sedate pace of the rest of the dancers, he made no move to release their closeness. Instead he spent the rest of the dance holding the lady in his arms as close as he acceptably could, staring down into her eyes watching as they turned from sparking green to a soft brown. He spent the rest of the dance drowning in them. Drowning in the fascination of watching them change. Of watching her soften. It was an awe-inspiring sight. And it did not cross his mind once that maybe he really shouldn't be feeling that way, not considering he wasn't really engaged to the lady. No all he could think about was how she was the only lady he knew who could stand a chance of matching all the requirements he needed from not just a bride, but a wife. The only woman he had ever met who could keep up with him in every arena, who rose to every challenge he gave, pushing him to be more, to be better. She truly was unique, and for now she was his. What he would have to decide was whether he would be willing to let her go when the time came, he was starting to think that maybe he would not. That could well be a complication he had definitely not foreseen. But now was not the time to think on it. No, now was the time to enjoy being with her. He would have time to think more later, much later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Kat A. Coop** **for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Kat A. Coop, to answer your question Pianoforte is the full and 'proper' name for a piano. The modern day instrument was first developed in the early 1700's in Italy and rose to popularity in British society in the late 18** **th** **century. As such the full name was used at the time this story was set. I'm not sure when it was abbreviated to piano. Hope that answers your question.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel, Dean and Sam had left the ball after supper had been served and consumed, therefore Gabriel was alone when he returned to his home, having escorted his parents and Penny back to Ravencliff House. It was late, and he knew he should make his way to bed, but instead he found himself sitting in his study, a glass of good brandy in hand as he stared in the flames dancing in the grate. The revelations he had discovered when dancing with his fake fiancée would not leave his mind. He tried to think of what qualities he had wanted in a wife before he had met the Lady Penelope Coburn. Tried to remember what he had decided he would look for in his future duchess, but every time he did all he saw was her sparkling green eyes turning softly brown as they danced. It was only then that he realised he had never really considered what he wanted from the lady he would marry. He had decided it was time to settle down, and as such had assumed he would just find the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't consider what she would be like. Not then. Now of course it was all he could think about as his list grew the more he got to know the lady who had placed her life in his hands. The lady he had agreed to give up when the season ended. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Castiel had gone with Dean and Sam to Whites as soon as they were able to leave the ball politely. They had done their duty by the family and stood at Penny's side. She was fine now, having made friends with the ladies in Gabriel's circle, Castiel had known they had nothing they needed to worry about then. And he wanted to make sure that any of the rumours the new viscount simmers had been spending hadn't reached the gentlemen at the club. Needed to make sure her reputation was intact. He knew his brother would be most displeased if it was not, and that was putting it mildly. So it was late by the time they returned, all ready for their beds. He was following the Winchester brother's up the stairs when he saw a light coming from his brother's study. There was only one reason there would be a light on in there and that was Gabriel was up. But why was he? The evening had been a success, surely he should be abed by now.

"You two go up. I have something I need to do." He said to his companions, reversing his direction and instead of heading to his bed heading to Gabriel's study.

"Night, Cas." Dean replied with a smile and a slight sway. He may have had one to many that evening. Luckily Sam was on his other side and grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling up towards their rooms before he toppled over, sending Cas a look telling him that he was fine dealing with Dean as he did so.

Castiel entered his brother study to find his sitting in his chair, a glass of brandy in hand as he stared into the dying embers in the fire. "Gabriel, what are you doing up?" He asked closing the door behind him to make sure no one else overheard the conversation they were about to have. He could tell something was on his brother's mind from just the look on his face, and he didn't think it would be good if anyone else knew.

"I think we have a problem." Gabriel replied contemplatively as he took a sip of his brandy. He wondered briefly if he should tell Castiel of the epiphany he had that evening, but he knew he needed to tell someone. And who better than the one who knew all the details of the agreement he had made with Penny?

"Oh? How so?" Castiel asked moving to sit in the chair next to Gabriel, but not getting himself a drink. He felt he would need his mind to be at least somewhat sharp for this conversation, and the alcohol he had already consumed had dulled it enough.

"I believe I have found the lady I want to make my wife." Gabriel replied with a sigh. Only he could make looking for a wife this darn complicated.

"Surely that is a good thing." Castiel suggested carefully, not sure why Gabriel was not more pleased that it had only taken one ball for him to find the lady he wanted to spend the rest of life with. Though he did have to wonder who she was, and how she had managed to gain his brothers attention away from Penny. The last he had seen them, Gabriel had not taken his eyes off of her for a second.

"Not when that lady is currently my fiancée it's not." Gabriel stated with a humourless chuckle. Why did he have to fall for the one lady who would refuse him? The one lady he knew he couldn't have? How had it come to this?

"Ah." Castiel said as he sat back. So this was not a lady who had managed to woe his brother away then. He was not surprised, he had seen the attraction between the two of them, had watched it grow over the last few weeks as they got to know each other better. Though he was surprised that his brother had already recognised it for what it is. He had thought it would take him longer before he saw the truth. "You truly care for her then?" He asked wanting to make sure Gabriel had really seen what he had, and wasn't just feeling the pressure of family honour and obvious affection both their parents feel for the lady and her sisters.

"She is everything I didn't know I wanted. She spars with me without thought, takes my outrageousness with a pinch of salt, and treats me as a friend, an equal. There is no artifice about her. She is honest and loyal, and no other lady could be her match." Gabriel responded without thought, a smile appearing on his lips as he thought of Penny, thought of all the different looks she had given him, not just that night, but throughout their time together. She truly was like no other lady he had ever met. She was a breath of fresh air blowing through the stale ton. And she would make him the most perfect duchess and wife. She would be his perfect partner, he was sure of it.

"Then may I suggest you convince her to marry you?" Castiel suggested drily. The look his brother had on his face was one of a man in love. He was glad he had found what he was looking for. He had never intended this outcome when he had made the suggestion of Lady Penelope pretending to be Gabriel's fiancée, but he was happy that it had come about. Happy that his brother accepted his feelings for her.

"It won't work." Gabriel responded darkly a gloom coming over his face once more as he took another sip of his drink, though this one deeper than the last.

"Why not? From what I have seen she cares about you too." Castiel replied with a confused frown on his face. In his mind it was the perfect solution for everyone. So why would Gabriel say it wouldn't work what was he missing in this puzzle? What did his brother see, that he himself did not?

"Even more of a reason that she'll say no. She has an honour of her own, Cassie. One that will not let her break the arrangement we made, no matter what I say to convince her. You should know that by the way she turned down Dean-o when you took him to ask her to marry him, or any of the other friends you tried to convince her to marry." Gabriel answered, smirking at little at how his words caused Castiel to flinch slightly. It seemed his brother had not expected him to discover his previous attempts of finding a suitable situation for Lady Penelope and her sisters.

"You know about that?" Castiel asked somewhat sheepishly. Not sure how his brother would feel about him trying to arrange for Penny marriage to other men. Especially considering the feelings he now had for the lady.

"Yep, she told me." Gabriel replied giving Castiel his big brother look. The one that when he was younger would make him squirm at the idea that he had done something that Gabriel did not approve of. But he would not be cowed now, so instead he changed the subject back to what was actually important.

"Come on Gabriel. I have never met anyone you couldn't convince to your way of thinking. You are looking this the wrong way is all." he said in a cajoling voice. He knew Gabriel could convince Penny to love him if he really put his mind to it.

"Oh? And how is that?" Gabriel asked with the raise of an eyebrow. In his mind he was looking at this just the way he should. In that he was destined to be alone forever.

"You are looking at it as if you have already lost. The season has only just begun. The campaign is young. There is plenty of time to win fair maidens heart." Castiel responded with a hint of humours in his tone.

"Have you been reading poetry again, Cassie? I have told you about that." Gabriel replied with a chuckle at his brother's words, just as he knew Castiel had hoped he would. He knew his brother was trying to pull him out of the flunk he was finding himself in. Trying to stop him wallowing and instead think of a way to achieve that which he wanted.

"I enjoy it, but no. I just think that if you truly want her as your wife, you will be able to get." Castiel answered rolling his eyes at Gabriel's words. There was nothing wrong with poetry.

At that Gabriel sighed. He didn't have the same belief Castiel had in this. He knew no matter what he did he would fail. That at the end of the season Penny would be ending their engagement. "Why is it I want the one lady I can't have?" He asked rhetorically, not expecting Castiel to have an answer to that, though when he did he had to laugh at it.

"Because you love a challenge." Castiel stated standing up. He moved to give his brothers shoulder a squeeze before he made his way to the door without another word. He had said what he could to connive Gabriel to fight for Penny, he just hoped his brother took his advice. Because he knew that if Gabriel put his mind to it, it would not take much for him to have Penny falling in love with him. And then, well why would she decline him, when he asked to make their engagement real?

Gabriel heard the door close behind his brother and looked back in the flames. But rather than the melancholy mood he had been in before, now he saw some light. He didn't for a minute think Penny would change the agreement they had made and make it real, but that didn't mean he couldn't spend the time they had together trying to convince her now did it? And well, when the season was over the agreement ended… there really was nothing stopping him from courting the lady for real then, now was there? And the time between now and then, well he could use that to lay the ground work, and make sure no other man had a chance to win her heart.

It was with these cheerful thoughts that he finished his drink, banked the fire and headed to his bed. He had a fiancée to see the next day after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, and I am very sorry for the long wait for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Penny woke late in the morning. Stretching, she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face at the memories of the previous evening. For while it had started rather stilted, her nerves held in check only by her will, by the end of the night she had relaxed. Talking to those people Gabriel considered friends had been an eye-opening experience. They were all kind, intelligent people with a well-defined sense of honour. She had not been able to stop herself from offering her assistance with one of his friend's wife's charity to help the poor. It was something she was used to doing within her community, but taken to a much larger scale. It was refreshing to find that even those with money and influence, found the need to help those not as well off as themselves. And it wasn't just a duty to be done to the ladies she had talked to the previous evening, no, it was something they felt the needed to do, to help others. Though she realised she probably shouldn't be surprised to find that, these people were friends of Gabriel. And for while she did not know him as well as they claimed she did, she did know he was at core an honourable man who would do whatever it took to help those less fortunate than himself. Those he classed as friends had reinforced that in her mind the last evening.

She was still musing on these things when her door opened and she was suddenly assaulted by a small projectile, otherwise known as her youngest sister.

"Good morning, Lizzie." She said to the brown hair covered head that was all she could see of the girl, before raising her eyes to the door and seeing both Lottie and Bea standing there, though they both seemed to be holding back in launching themselves onto her bed. "Sisters, come join me." She said to them.

That was all they needed to be hopping up onto the bed with her.

"So, how was last evening? Did you dance every dance? Did you waltz? Did you meet royalty?" Bea asked the words rushing out of her as she put into questions all the dreams she had ever had of being at a ton ball. Though she did blush when she realised what she had done, it was most improper. But it was only her sisters there, so she did not feel too bad about her excitement.

"It was fun. I met many people, but no I did not dance every dance. I spent my time with Gabriel and his friends." Penny replied smiling at her sisters as she sat, moving into a more comfortable position in which to hold Elizabeth as she talked, trying to give adequate answers to her sisters questions, not that she felt she could ever truly describe the evening to them. It was something that most definitely had to be experienced for one's self to ever truly understand.

"What are they like?" Bea asked wide-eyed about the idea of her sister spending her evening talking to friends of a Marquess. They must be the most descent of ladies. She could only imagine what the scene would look like.

"Honourable, good and intelligent. People very much like Gabriel himself. It was a very enjoyable evening." Penny replied honestly. She really had enjoyed talking to the ladies married to Gabriel's friends. Her only regret was that they mentioned they would not be attending the ball Anne and Gabriel had planned for her to attend this evening. It seemed they were going to a musicale instead. Oh how she wished she could be going with them. She wasn't sure how she would cope in a ballroom without their friendly conversation as a buffer for the looks sent her way. For she was realistic enough to know that the coming evening would not be as pleasant as the one she had just had.

"And did you waltz?" Bea asked once more determined to make sure some of the dreams she had had come true. She loved the waltz and could not wait to dance it herself in the ballrooms of the ton. Oh she knew they would not be in London, not with Penny and the Marquess not really being engaged, but surely they would move somewhere that she could dance it. Surely by the time she had her coming out it would be more common in the more rural areas of the country.

"I did, both with Gabriel." Penny replied with a nod even as she rolled her eyes to herself at knowing what her words would do to her sister's overly romantic imagination. Gabriel had only danced them with her as it was what was expected of them as an engaged couple. And yet while her mind said those words, she couldn't stop her heart from ignoring them and remembering the thrill of being in his arms. Of remembering how it felt as if everyone else disappeared as they moved around the room together. How it seemed that he saw no one but her when she was in his arms, and those two dances had been the best moments of the evening for her, if not some of the best of her life. Nor could she stop her heart from starting the slid towards feelings she knew she could not have for the gentleman she was not going to marry, even if the world believed she was.

"Ahhh." Bea sighed already envisioning it in her mind. And if she saw Penny and Gabriel falling in love as he moved her around the floor, well there was no problem with that now was there? After all she had seen them waltz before, and she had seen the connection between the two of them. Not to mention the decidedly glowing look on her sisters face right then. If only they would realise the attraction they had for each other and fall in love… everything would be so much simpler then.

"Bea…" Penny said in exasperation, snapping back to the here and now at the soft sound from her sister's lips. Bea knew the truth, she needed to stop romanticising everything. Nothing could come of her and Gabriel, no matter what her feelings may be by the end of the season. She had made the agreement and she was going to stick to it. That was what her honour demanded, and as such she knew she could be nothing else.

"But it is so romantic, to waltz at your first ball with your fiancé." Bea responded cheekily, her words were echoed by Lizzie and Lottie who both nodded in agreement. Though only her eyes twinkled with the romantic dreams she was having at how things could change between Penny and the Marquess. Her other sisters after all did not know the truth of the plan the couple had hatched to hoodwink the ton.

"I believe that if I had waltz with anyone else it would have been most improper." Penny replied trying to remove the romantic thoughts from her sister's minds. And if Penny finished that sentence in her head with the fact that she was pretty sure that Gabriel would not have let her waltz with anyone else she chose not to say it. She could already see the stars in her sister's eyes, and she did not want her Bea getting ideas about her and Gabriel which would not come to fruition at the end of the season.

* * *

Balthazar climbed out of bed at a god-awful time of the morning, though in his mind any time before one in the afternoon was far too early. But he needed to go and see his cousin before he left his house for the day. He wanted to make sure the words he had spoken to lady Havelle had done the job they were intended to do, and he wanted to know what Castiel and Gabriel had planned to prevent another attack from the ghastly man that called himself a Viscount and Lady Penelope's uncle.

As such it was before noon he rolled up at Gabriel's home, asking to speak to him. He knew he should probably ask for Castiel as well, but he had always got on better with his elder cousin. They knew each other well. In fact if Balthazar was feeling fanciful he would say Gabriel was the closest thing he had to a true friend. But then he never felt that fanciful unless he was deep within his cups. Plus if Gabriel felt the need for Castiel's input he could call for him. It wasn't like his younger cousin would be staying anywhere other than in his brothers home.

Walking through the door he told Michaelson he was here to see Gabriel. Though he found himself surprised that was directly taken to the study. Surely the other man should still be getting up at this time of the morning? But no. As he entered he saw Gabriel sitting at his desk, a pot of tea next to him as he worked through what looked to Balthazar as the financial books for one of his estates. Why was he bothering to go through those? That was what his man of business was for, surely. It was what Balthazar used his own for at any rate.

"This reminds me as nothing else could why I do not want to be a Duke. Why on earth are you working so early, Gabriel?" He asked as he collapsed into a chair smiling at the butler as he said he would bring him tea. He felt the need of its lifting effect right then. It really was far too early.

"Some of us have grown out of a life of debauchery, Balthazar. Now, why are you here, before noon I should add? Nothing is wrong with uncle is it?" Gabriel asked placing down his pen, a frown coming across his face at the idea of any harm coming to his father's brother.

"No, all is fine in the homestead. He and mother will be arriving in town tomorrow. No I have come to discuss your fiancée." Balthazar responded wanting to alleviate Gabriel's fears for his father.

"What about her?" Gabriel asked his frown turning into a scowl at the idea that Balthazar had anything to say about Penny. He had better make sure he used the right words, because if not Gabriel would not hesitate to call him out if he so much as hinted at besmirching her honour. Though he was pretty sure his cousin knew that just as well as he did, he just didn't trust him to take heed.

"I wanted to make sure that no backlash came from the vile words her uncle was spewing. Wanted to make sure Lady Havelle had done her job properly." Balthazar responded seeing the look in Gabriel's eyes and thinking that maybe the rumours hadn't been completely squashed by his tale. If so he would need to think of more words to help his cousin. Because he would help him, they were family, and that was what one did for family. Not to mention he liked the Lady Penelope and could not wait to welcome her into the fold as his cousins bride.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Balthazar, but I think you need to fill me in." Gabriel replied in confusion. What did he mean by that, what had been said that he had not been aware of, and how had he not been aware of it?

"Castiel didn't tell you?" Balthazar asked in surprise. He was sure his younger cousin would tell Gabriel. It hadn't crossed his mind that he would keep this to himself.

"No." Gabriel growled and the look on his face clearly told Balthazar that if he did not tell him right now then he was going to have hell to pay. Therefore Balthazar did just that.

"When Lady Penelope was dancing with your father I overheard her uncle telling people that her youngest sister is in fact her daughter, and that you are the child's father. He claimed he is the reason that you have finally come to the sticking point and agreed to marry her."

"I will kill him." Gabriel replied standing as if he meant to go and call the man out right now. To demand he pay retribution to the slander he had spread about the Lady Gabriel loved.

"Yes I am sure, but before you do let me tell you the rest. Castiel told me of how you and Lady Penelope met, and I may have shared this information with Lady Havelle, adding a bit of my own personal flare while I did so." Balthazar responded without battering an eyelid at his cousin's behaviour. He knew his sense of honour, and he was suddenly realising a possible reason why Castiel had not told his brother the previous evening. No doubt he did not want to be witness to the blood bath that would happen when Gabriel got a hold of Viscount Simmers, not to mention it really was not the done thing to commit murder in the ballrooms of the ton.

"I have a feeling you had better tell me exactly what you said, so that I do not contradict you in the future." Gabriel replied forcing himself to calm down and return to his chair. He needed to know everything so he could protect Penny. And he would do anything he could to protect. Nothing would harm her, especially not her own uncle.

"Happily." And with that Balthazar retold the story he had spun using Castiel's facts as his base. Gabriel listened and couldn't help but shake his head at the embellishments Balthazar had added. If he had still been in the market of looking for another bride it would have seriously hampered him. Luckily the lady he wanted to marry was the one he was engaged to, and as such it played right into his hands. Oh how he loved his cousins flare for the dramatic right then, even if it had gotten them into so much trouble when they were at school together. Of course the pranks he had played had given a fair share of it as well.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Balthazar asked when he finished. He wanted to make sure he was wherever his cousin and Lady Penelope went. Wanted to make sure he would be able to make sure no other rumours spread about the Lady who was to become his cousin. For while he may be the black sheep of the family, a rake of the first order, he would not let anyone destroy the happiness of one of favourite cousins.

"Mama I and were thinking of attending the Thorpe's ball." Gabriel replied readily. He knew his mother had suggested this one in the hopes that it would help Penelope accustom herself to the ton, but after the previous evening he knew that was not necessary. She had fitted in as if she had been at such events all her life, and that it was not in fact her first.

"What? You cannot go there, Gabriel. That is a ball for debutantes. No, you must go to the Havelle's musical." Balthazar replied in horror at the idea of spending the evening at a debutante's ball. Penny was no debutante. That had been made clear to him and the rest of the ton last evening. At such an event she would stand out like a sore thumb. She needed to be in a place with her peers. And as she was the future Duchess of Ravenscliff, the Havelle's musicale was the only place for her in Balthazar's mind.

"But mother has already committed the ball. She cannot change her plans now, and I cannot take Penny unaccompanied." Gabriel argued, though he agreed with Balthazar's sentiments. He had originally planned to use that night's ball to look over the prospects, but considering he had realised he was in love with his fiancée, there really was no need for it. And he was sure Penny would much prefer the musicale to another ball, especially when all the ladies she had met the previous evening would be in attendance.

"My sister is in town. How about the two of us accompany you. None could reproach her as a proper chaperone." Balthazar suggested off-handedly, neglecting to mention the fact she had already railroaded him into accompanying her. Her husband was not a music lover and as such did not want to attend, but also felt she could not go alone. Enter the poor susceptible brother being roped in to accompany her. At least if Gabriel was there too he could sneak off and talk to the current widow he was pursuing.

"I do not wish to put Hannah out." Gabriel replied in an innocent voice. He knew how his cousin loved music and as such he doubted it would be much trouble to ask her to accompany them, even if it did mean she spent the evening with her brother. Which would no doubt exasperate her greatly, as he did most of their relations.

"Nonsense, she is already dragging me to the event, she might as well make herself useful too." Balthazar responded with a wave of his hand. He knew Gabriel didn't really mean his words, it was more for show. But it was a show they must put on as the gentlemen they were.

"I will go visit mama and Penny and see what they say. I will let you know once I have spoken to them." Gabriel agreed with a nod. He could not see either of them saying no to the suggestion. Penny had done so well the previous evening, that as long as they were properly chaperoned he couldn't see his mother worrying about the change in plans.

"Capital. Now I plan to go and rest. I haven't been up this early since I stopped sharing the bed of married ladies." Balthazar replied standing and stretching as he did so. Yes a couple more hours in bed would do him the world of good.

"That is information I did not need to know Balthazar." Gabriel answered drily.

"Still true. See you later, cousin. I'll arrange for Hannah and I to pick you up at seven, as long as you mama is agreeable." Balthazar responded moving towards the door.

"I will see you then, then." Gabriel agreed, even if he had yet to speak to his mama or fiancée.

At that Balthazar laughed as he made his way out of the office. He knew his cousin and he knew he would persuade his aunt to their way of thinking. And as he said, his sister is above reproach. It wasn't her fault she had a reprobate for a brother, nor a husband who disliked music. And that was the only reason she was making Balthazar accompany her.

As Balthazar left Gabriel tried to turn back to the work he had been doing, but instead he found his mind turning to how best approach his mama about the change of plans. Not to mention watching the clock on the mantel so that he could leave to visit her and penny at the earliest acceptable time. Purely so he could get would to Balthazar and Hannah of course, and it had nothing to do with how much he wanted to see the lady he loved. No nothing at all.


End file.
